Life Is Strange After the Storm Episode 5 Project Elysium
by WickDaLine
Summary: The truth of the storm remains uncertain. Arcadia Bay remains in peril of civil unrest. Max remains a false criminal. Chloe and Rachel now must take the final steps of cracking the case and undergoing the boughs of Neo-Chrysalis. Furthermore, something more sinister is afoot beyond Max's case. If Max herself wins her case, it will be time for her to stop the end of time.
1. The Dark at the End of the Room

**Note: Readers discretion is advised. This is the fifth part to a series. If you have not read the previous episodes, please do so now. Thank you.**

Previously on Life is Strange: After the Storm...

"The trial of the people of Arcadia Bay versus Max Caulfield is now in session."

"What we do need for such protection is men and women with the greatest power and greatest responsibility to take the fight for themselves. The kind of people who are capable of achieving the imposible so we can all grow old and live happily together with our friends and family year after year. The ones that our self-esteemed District Attorney here is so desperately attempting to conquer, Arcadia Bay needs these people. We need...heroes."

"You know what, this bullshit! This court is trying to tell everyone how much of a genocidal lunatic Max is! I won't take any shit from Mr. Prescott if I'm going to be politically insulted for such a really screwed up reason!"

"Chloe, shut up! Now!"

"Jesus, Chloe. If your going to start another 'poor me' conversation, spare me. Alright?"

"No, it not alright. In fact, it's worse than I thought. Nathan almost kills me in a bathroom, Jefferson shoots me to death in a junkyard, and Max almost sacrifices me for everyone's greater effect. All because of the sinister influence of this so-called Neo-Chrysalis. I don't believe I'm actually admitting this."

"You do know your not the only victim in Arcadia Bay whose had her life sabotaged by terrorist. People have lost their friends, their families, and as usual your only thinking about yourself."

"When we find the fuckers who made Max a criminal and ruined our lives, make sure to bring a good supply of guns and ammunition. Because when we see them, I'm gonna find...and I'm gonna kill...every last one of them. I'll be sure to make them pay and make them wish they had left us the fuck alone."

"The time has come for you to learn what will be and will be not."

"What...what are you...talking about? What do you want...from me?"

"You have the potential to stop what's coming, traveler. You have the power to prevent time from coming to it's end. The end of time is coming sooner than you can imagine. The question remains. Do you have the will to stop the universe from ending it's cycle? Or will you except your world's imminent fate as it will? When the day arrives, the choice will be yours."

"I give her the photo she took in that bathroom before the fight between me and you-know-who. She would be able use that picture to change everything that happened that week. Assuming it would prevent that storm and prevent those six-hundred deaths that were caused by it. Instead, she tore that photo away and let everyone die just so I can live longer. If you all think for one minute that Max and I don't know how it feels to be sadistically sacrificed in vain, we damn well know how it feels precisely. I just want to say that if any one of your loved one were alive, I would not be."

"I'm sorry if this is bad timing, but Rachel's the only one would can do all the heavy duty while I have to be in court to support you."

"Do even want to know how it feels to be monster who has so much blood on her hands just to keep the love of her life alive? It's really ironic how the death of a young punk-girl can not only prevent the deaths hundreds, but also the shit storm Arcadia is suffering because of my selfishness. This...this is what selfishness looks like!"

"My family's name was once Loomis. Before it was changed to Prescott. After my Dad founded Chrysalis with Crosby, my family was under the leverage of terrorist."

"Terrorist? What terrorist? What do you mean?"

"They didn't want to work for them, Max. They were forced to. My Dad had made a deal with them in order to protect the family. To protect me. My Dad did everything he could to take pride in bringing balance and order to Arcadia Bay for the greater good. Yet the corruption these terrorist brought to family too great for them to sustain."

"So your family is taken hostage by terrorist for years and Jefferson kidnaps a bunch of girls including Rachel, Kate, and me for the interest of terrorist? Why?"

"I don't know, Max. They had this plan about this end of time sort of thing. That when it came, they would somehow destroy the world by saving the world from the end of time. And where the tornado comes in, they orchestrated that storm, Max. They not only used it as a set for you, but also as distraction to keep people from knowing about their plan with the end of time. That is why they set you up."

"How did they create that storm Nathan? How did it really come to be?"

"I'm the one who helped them construct that storm, Max. It was never your powers that did it. It was me."

"My name is Maxine Emily Caulfield, and I shall tell everyone in this court to go fourth, do the right thing to prevent the wrong, and to bring the hope to the good people of Arcadia Bay. From this moment forward, we will tell ourselves, life is hard. Life is unfair. Life is strange."

Chapter 1 The Dark at the End of the Room

Rachel

April 21st, 2013

9:55 PM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Dark Room

Insomnia, blackness, weariness, and agony. It felt like my body shut itself down. My drugged state had not been pleasant. After two hours of passing out, I slowly lift my eyelids open and moan a little. Beginning to awaken myself from my unconsciousness. While doing so, my blurry vision awakens me into a white light, a vivid flash, and a monotone voice I hear as I barely adjust to my consciousness.

The voice I hear is a familiar one. As the voice is speaking, I appear to be lying down on a clear floor in front of a person kneeling down with a camera in his hand. Somehow I could barely move my hands and legs. They feel like they're tied down and clenched together with something.

"Oh, yes. I just might make a model out of you yet, Rachel," said the voice of the man with the camera. "I just might make a model out of you yet."

When my eyes are fully open and vision is straight and clear, the man is revealed to be my Blackwell mentor. The only man I ever knew who always attracted the ladies at Blackwell. Myself included. It was Mark Jefferson.

"I'm not sure about you Rachel, but you manage to exceed my expectations in your beauty for something picture perfect," said Jefferson. Still holding his camera and taking snapshots.

It would have appeared that when I was unconscious, Jefferson had abducted me into this room filled with photography equipment and portraiture. I lye down on a white screen feeling numb and limp. I may be conscious, but my body feels like it was squished down into a meatloaf. The drugs must still be wearing off.

My shirt and shoes are removed leaving me with only my tang-top on and my feet bear- foot. My hands and legs are tied down with duct tape. Despite being wide awake, my whole body feels asleep. What the hell was I drugged with at the party? And why has Jefferson brought me to this weird place? The man himself appears to be shooting pictures of me lying down and tied up. Just what the fuck does Jefferson think he's doing? And who the fuck does he think he is to do this to me and bring me here?

"You know, Rachel, this was to be our little trip together for a dream of a lifetime," said Jefferson. Still taking shots of me. "Who needs to travel so far away when we can have this whole room to ourselves? Never in my Dark Room have I had the best poser yet. It's no wonder you've been such a sagacious student of mine up until now."

"W-What the hell is this?" I say in a very weak voice. "W-Where am I?"

"Don't move! You'll screw up my shots."

I had jerked a little bit when I spoke. I feel so weak, the drugs had numbed my voice as well. Whatever the hell this was, I lay still for Jefferson and don't say another word. Whatever this was, I just laid there helplessly. Jefferson must've drugged me could just to make sure I don't move around that much. There was no use succumbing to my drugged state whatsoever.

"It's no shock to me your confused what I'm doing, but you should be thankful. You wanted to live a dream of fashion and beauty. And I'm giving it to you right now. Though I should apologize for stalling you at the party so Nathan would drug your drink, there is nothing more divine than your collateral insomnia. As there is for such attraction of a beautiful young woman being posed in her sleep."

Jefferson stopped taking shot of me for a second to skip through all the other shots on his camera. What the hell have I got myself into? Pedophilias? Pornography? This is not the great Mark Jefferson I have known since the beginning of my Blackwell education. I had no idea what he was doing or why he had brought me to wherever I am, but this was too fucked up for words to explain.

"I have to admit, your appeal is just too great, I can't even decide which one of your headshots is the best," said Jefferson. "Victoria would be envying you by now. If I had to chose between you and her, I'd chose you. And I have. Consider this the beginning of our new apprenticeship, Ms. Amber. You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Jefferson put his camera down for a moment to reach for something on a cartwheel shelf. I had no idea what the fuck Jefferson was up to, but I didn't like it. Not a single bit of it. Before Jefferson could reach something on the metal cart, I kick the cart away from him with my bear-feet aggressively before he could reach it. Whatever the reason I had been kidnapped by my mentor, it was already making me sick.

"You little bitch!" he snarled. "I do you one favor. One favor! And this is how you repay me!?"

Jefferson stomped his way over to the cart I just kicked over to reach for a syringe on the shelf. Now I've just pissed him off when he told me to hold still. Now what was he going to do?

"I work my ass off for you, Rachel. I work so hard to put everything together and to fulfill this opportunity and this is what you do! You leave me no choice, but I must do this to keep you out of trouble."

My mentor rushes his way back to me and roughly injects the syringe into my neck. I holler out in pain feeling the sharp needle plunge through my throat. It's what happens when a needle is pressed down into your skin carelessly. Then I feel myself getting sleepy again. I must've been drugged with a sedative or something. Then my eyelids shut down again and I fall back into unconsciousness again.

April 18th, 2014

11:14 AM

10 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Kettle Lake Lodge

I gasp myself awake in the computer room in my lodge. I have awaken myself back to reality. I must've taken a nap in the middle of searching through the files looking for proof of Max's innocence. I just had nightmare reliving through the beginning of Jefferson torturing me in his Dark Room on the day of Max's testimony in court.

Wake the hell up, Rachel. Max is counting on you. Chloe is counting on you. I just only hope the verdict hasn't been made yet. Otherwise, Max would probably receive the prison sentence or death penalty. Chloe would blame me for not finding anything for Max's innocence and she'll wish I hadn't been born.

Damn you to hell, Jefferson. I'm so glad Max and my ex-girlfriend took you down. The death sentence Jefferson was given was perhaps the best vengeance I could've hoped for after what he did to me in his so-called Dark Room. Damn him to hell.

 **Note: This is it readers. I'm only two episodes away from completing my season two fan fiction and I'm already getting hella hyped for almost finishing what I've started! As I've said before, this story will be six episodes long so this episode shall be the second to last episode as far as this author is concerned.**

 **And yes, this episode will feature another back story for Rachel featuring her Dark Room abduction. I wanted this first chapter to be the beginning of it and it should be good as this episode progresses. The next few chapters will focus on the present day and eventually I'll have at least a few other chapter retelling Rachel's Dark Room incident. Like I have been doing for every other back story segment in my fiction. Making flashbacks for her was a real big missed opportunity for Dontnod in season one and my additional fan service to make up for that opportunity has never disappointed anyone until now.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**


	2. Not A Terrorist

Chapter 2 Part 1 Still

Max

April 18th, 2014

2:18 PM

Portland, Oregon

Chrysalis HQ

I return to Chrysalis Headquarters a few hours after my testimony. Even after my grand speech I spoke out for everyone in court, my verdict won't be announced until tomorrow. Hell, even after making a grand speech like Mel Gibson in Brave Heart, Bill Pullman in Independence Day, or Gerard Butler in 300, it's still probably not enough for the jury to stay on my side.

All this time after my girlfriend breaking into the Prescott's residence with her ex-girlfriend, and my girlfriend having a meltdown on the stand, and my epic speech to the court, there's still nothing to justify my false transaction into terrorism. One week of missing school. One week of detainment. One week of a struggle worse than 'that' week. And this is where I'm at. Until now, my entirety of this tribunal has become an insult to Blackwell, an insult to my long-term relationship with Chloe, an insult to Arcadia Bay, and an insult to what I deserve better than what I've put myself into now after six months of being the optimist. What a waste.

The guards take me to a gym-like area in the security wing where I through a few punches at a punching bag. I've never been that much of an athletic to be punching bags, but considering what my powers made me into, I've become a stronger person. A stronger fighter. A stronger warrior. If not for that, I wouldn't have survived the Blackwell shooting as well as that Arcadia Michael Bay chase scene I got into with Chloe and Rachel.

Speaking of Chloe and Rachel, whatever the reason it's taken them this long to invoke my innocence, I would imperatively need proof of that pronto. And I mean pronto. Considering the verdict that's to be heard tomorrow morning, every minute they waste spares the jury even more minutes to shift their consensus towards my prosecution. I don't care if it's the Prescotts or Neo-Chrysalis or whoever the fuck created a tornado, I need my proof now. I couldn't just tell the court I had a nightmare about a Time God lecturing me about the end of time and Nathan orchestrating the storm via ritual. I wondered if Chloe and her ex would somehow figure that out too. If so, I'm saved. If not, I'm fucked. The end.

Crosby walked into the gym room where I was through punches at a punching bag like Rocky. He came in to check on me after another long day in court.

"You know, Max, that was a hell of a speech you gave in front of the whole court," he said. "It even made the front page on the paper."

Crosby tossed a newspaper next to me on the floor and I stopped throwing punches to take a look. I pick of the paper to see myself on the front page. The news headline reads:

 **Max Caulfield's Grand Testimony: "We tell ourselves life is strange."**

"The people of Arcadia will never forget about your speech," said Crosby. "Your parents are even surprised you had the guts to speak out for yourself on the stand. So are your friends at Blackwell. So is Joyce and David. So is Chloe. Even the jury was astonished by your speech too."

I scoff.

"What does the jury care about my epic testimony?" I ask tossing the paper back to Crosby. "What deference do they have for me to make my innocence a last resort?"

"Max, sometimes only you can prove the definition of your innocence. Fancy speeches may not be enough to appeal to your actions, but it's enough to prove to me that what you said on the stand was brave. Very brave."

"What does it matter now? I'm still a criminal. There's still a war on the streets of Arcadia. There's still no proof I'm even responsible for such transaction between the storm and all those riots breaking out in Arcadia Bay to begin with, and I'm still public enemy number one to Chrysalis. With all that said, what hope do I have now of winning my case? Maybe I was better off letting Chloe die if I'd foreseen any of that coming."

"Letting Chloe die in that Blackwell restroom will have nothing to do with your transaction."

"Like hell it wouldn't. Just imagine how many more people would still be living in Arcadia by now. Karen's daughter would be alive. Captain Cage's family would be alive. Even Nathan Prescott might just live too. While Chloe wouldn't. Of course, Nathan would probably be thrown in jail for murdering Chloe and helping Jefferson kidnap Blackwell girls, but who gives a damn? At least the Prescotts would have an heir to the family. Joyce and David would be devastated to see their daughter rest in piece with William, but what does it matter? Maybe Karen was right about me. I really am nothing but a self-centered and spoiled human being who can't learn to live a life of 'oh wells' compared to a life of 'what ifs'. Guarantee."

I throw a few more punches at punching bag before Crosby interrupts me.

"Max," he says intervening my punches I throw at the bag. "You can be mad at yourself all you like, but until you stop insulting yourself about what should've happened and stop lamenting on the past, everything you've done to keep Chloe alive would be in vain. She owes it to you to mean something. And you owe to her to mean something as well. It's that simple."

Crosby leaves the gym room and leaves me behind to stick around more before I'm taken back to my cabin. As soon as Crosby walks out, I continue throwing more hits at the punching bag to finish my exercises. Crosby was right about what he said. Me and Chloe do indeed owe up to each other for what we've been through for our own optimism. Indeed we do. And still will.

Chapter 2 Part 2 Not A Terrorist

Chloe

April 18th, 2014

3:34 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Arcadia Bay Community Center

It had been another long ass day for me in Arcadia Bay. Mad Max had gone full-on Mel Gibson from Brave Heart on the stand, protest and riots were still roaming the streets, and now there was a Prep Rally being held at the community center for every protester in Arcadia. Whether it'd be for Blackwell students for their school protest or the entire citizenship of Arcadia Bay who has protested against Chrysalis in general. Speaking of Blackwell students, Victoria and Kate were the ones leading the Prep Rally. How inspiring.

Before I made it to the event, I went home and changed myself from my formal clothes back to my punk clothes. I take my truck and drive it over to the community center where the prep rally event was being held for everyone. When I get over there, I find a parking space to park my truck and see the whole parking lot packed with cars and some protesters waving signs around. I even see the news press and a news van standing in front of the building also. May have also caught a glimpse of May Valhalla the Arcadia News journalist talking in front of a camera with a microphone in her hand while finding a parking space too.

Parking lot was so packed, I had to park across the street where some other cars had to park as well. So I parallel park on the side of the street, hop out of my truck, and walk down to the front entrance of the community center. When making my way to the front door, I have to get past the press and the crowd of protesters. When I reach the crowd, I surprisingly catch the press's attention. I never actually had spoken to a bunch of news reporters before. Maybe they wanted a commit about my precious hippy's case.

"Ms. Price? Ms. Price could he get a commit from you?" asked May walking next to me with her camera man.

"Ms. Price, Arcadia Bay wants to know do you feel responsible for Max Caulfield's actions?" asked a man from the press who came harassing me with a mic in his hand too.

"Miss, the people want to know if you thought it was right for your friend to sacrifice the hundreds for your own free will?" asked May before I retreat from the press.

By now I was being swarmed by reporters and I didn't have time to answer their questions about me being saved for I and Max's own absorption. As soon I walk through the front door, I officially escape the press ignoring their questions for the people. Like they ever cared. The only reason they'd want answers from me is only for a quick paycheck. Nothing more.

The rally was being held in the gymnasium inside the building. When I made it inside, the gym was packed with protester from Blackwell and all over town. Half the protesting crowd were some Blackwell students with some faculty and the other were some good citizens of Arcadia Bay. Some were holding signs in the air, others weren't. In the crowd, I could see some of Max's classmates. Brooke, Alyssa, Dana, Juliet, Hayden, Daniel, Stella, Taylor, Courtney, you name 'em. No sign of Warren, however. I also saw some Blackwell staff too. Such as Samuel, Ms Grant, and Principle Wells especially.

Up on the stage, I see Victoria and Kate with microphones in their hands. Prepared to give their speeches to the crowd. There are also pictures of Max and Rachel displayed on stage where the two Blackwell honor students stand before the crowd. The pictures had words written on the bottom that read: **#NOT A TERRORIST**. A camera man from the Arcadia News team was standing in the middle of the crowd recording footage of the speeches that were about to be spoken. I walk over to where Brooke is standing while Victoria and Kate spoke on stage.

"To all of you who suffer the terror Chrysalis has brought to this town," said Victoria on the mic. "May the good people of Arcadia Bay be obliged. Arcadia Bay is not a place of terrorism and tyranny. It is a place of piece and hospitality. All of that piece and hospitality has been diminished by not only the regime of the Prescotts and the brutality of Chrysalis, but by the two everyday heroes of Blackwell who were wronged by injustice of quantum terrorism. Max Caulfield and Rachel Amber."

Brooke and I spoke to each other during the speech.

"So brings you here, Chloe?" asked Brooke. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Why wouldn't I be here, Brooke?" I answer. "Victoria and Kate are up there to kick Chrysalis's ass for how they wronged Max. Of course I'd be here. Where's Warren?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. Let's just listen."

"Rachel Amber was once proud and exemplary student at Blackwell," continued Victoria. "Who went missing over a year ago and was later pronounced dead six months prior. Today, she is being declared alive and well and hiding somewhere out there as fugitive of Chrysalis wanted for conspiracy. As for Max Caulfield, she had been proclaimed responsible for a tornado storm that killed hundreds of good citizens in Arcadia Bay and as a result, Chrysalis hunted her down and started a massacre at Blackwell. Now she is being tried for terrorism in the destruction of our town. We as a people will not abide by terrorism nor will we abide by injustice. From the Blackwell shooting to Max Caulfield's trial is not only an insult to Blackwell, but to Arcadia Bay as a whole."

Brooke spoke to me again in the middle of the speech.

"So how do you think Max's speech went at trial today?" asked Brooke. "It was some speech of hers she spoke on the stand. You think it'll be enough to win her case?"

"I don't know, Brooke. Even now as this rally is going on, Max is still in pretty tenuous situation with herself. I doubt it'll mean anything to the jury."

"Look on the bright side, Chloe. At least some people are supportive enough to stay on her side."

"I know. By the way, Brooke, thanks for being there when Max took the stand. Technically it was my idea. I appreciate it."

Brooke gave me a smirk before our eyes stared back to the two young women on stage.

"We do not need the brutality from Chrysalis that thwarts Arcadia Bay to protect us from terrorist," said Kate on her mic with a bible in her hand. "In fact, there can be no signs of terrorist in Arcadia Bay at all. Brutality is futile. Max Caulfield is a person who once saved my life in the most darkest hour of my life and her unbeknownst time controlling power was her last resort to undo my suicidal actions. Rachel Amber was a legend of Blackwell who brought joy and dignity to every student that surrounded her. And what does Chrysalis do to honor them?"

"They discourage their honor by criminalizing them for their uncertain terrorist activities," Victoria spoke out. "And for what? It doesn't matter what. What matters is that we will not be manipulated by poetic injustice. Bureaucracy and politics from the Prescotts don't have the power to bring balance to this town. Law and order from Chrysalis don't have the capability to find piece in our once proud city. But the power to the people and our great citizenship of Arcadia shall be the only saving grace in our quest for piece. Let them know these young beloved women in our town are not a terrorist. They are our heroes. Our everyday heroes. My everyday hero. Your everyday hero."

"With god as my witness," continued Kate. "In god we trust him to honor our wishes. God shall find us piece once again in Arcadia Bay. We built this city on a bay of hope and serenity. We shall go forth, bring back the hope for every man, woman, and child walking the earth of Arcadia, and tell them...they are not a terrorist!"

The protesting crowd roars into an applause with cheers and whistles. Honoring the inspirational speeches given by the tip of the spear who of the prep rally who were Victoria and Kate themselves. I make myself smile with all the optimistic commotion happening around. Some of the crowd starts bursting out in unison saying, "Not a terrorist! Not a terrorist! Not a terrorist!" as a call sign to this prep rally campaign.

Then my phone rings in my pocket. I pick it up to see it was Warren calling. I answer my phone and plug my one ear to hear what Warren was calling me for in a loud croud.

"What!? What is it Warren?"

 _"Chloe, is that you!? I need to show you something."_

"Can it wait, Warren! I'm in the middle of this prep rally.

 _"Chloe, you need to come here now! I have to show you something severe!"_

"What do you mean severe? If it's about Max, can it at least wait?"

 _"No, Chloe. It can't! You have to come down here now! I think I might've found the guy who set her up."_

"You did? What do you mean? Don't bullshit me, Warren."

 _"I'm not bullshitting you, Chloe. I legitimately saw him. Meet me down at the Arcadia Docks. I'll be waiting for you there. And please hurry!"_

"Alright, I'm coming! I'll get there as quick as I can."

I hang up and quickly exit the building. Making a break for my truck in a hurry to meet up with Warren. Whatever he had on Max, he had better not have been lying about it. I had a gut feeling he wasn't. The verdict was going to be made tomorrow. Now would the most convenient time as any to hurry my ass over to Warren and not have my hopes dashed about Max's innocence. Whatever the cost, I'll be sure Max saving me on that cliff wasn't for nothing. I bust her out of her incarceration no matter what. Even at the stakes of my own life, nothing else matters. She in not a terrorist. And she never will be.

 **Note: I hope this protesting campaign was worth writing. I'm sure it was. I will promise you this, the shit is about to hit the fan in a few chapters from now. It really is. You shall guarantee that promise as always.**

 **And as always, stay golden.**


	3. The Mole

Chapter 3 Part 1 The Answer is Somewhere

Rachel

April 18th, 2014

3:48 PM

10 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Kettle Lake Lodge

I spent the next four in a half hours struggling to find the answer to end this abomination Arcadia Bay is suffering because of Max's concoction. I told Frank he could stay in the lodge with me while I struggle to set things straight. He even brought Pompidou along too. I skim through every file, every piece of data, every possible clue to prove the untruth of Max's crimes in the computer room with pretty much all my hopes dashed in doing so.

At this point, after a weeks worth of all this fucking around with files, it has become frustratingly hopeless. No matter how hard I've worked, no matter how much bullshit I've gathered to clear up Max's name, I'm still running around in circles. Even now during the day before Max's verdict. And now, Max is bound to lose this case and Chloe is going to hate me more than she ever has. More than leaving her for a year to get famous in LA.

"Mother fucker," I mutter. "Max is gonna lose this trial, Chloe is going to destroy me, and I'm running around in fucking circles!"

I shove all the files off the desk in frustration and scratch my head. This was it. It was over. Over for Max, for Chloe, and for me. After every illegal thing done to accomplish this, after breaking into mansions and shipping docks, all for nothing. Fucking nothing. Frank had overheard me in the room and walked inside to cool me down.

"For the love of Christ, Rachel," said Frank entering the room. "You're scarring Pompidou. Keep it down."

"Frank, unless you have anything sympathetic to say, please leave the room now."

Frank sighed.

"Give it up, Rachel. We both knew this wasn't going to end well to begin with. I don't believe you've actually been this persistent on a case you know you and Chloe won't win."

"That's not fair, Frank. You know that."

"What's not fair, Rachel? You bail on me for a year just so you can get famous and rich in LA, and then you come back to me as a fugitive to this Chrysalis group who turned herself into a time controlling X-Man. And you have the balls to tell me that 'this' isn't fair?"

"We've had this argument before, Frank. Unless it has something to do with the falsification of Max's crimes, we have nothing to talk about."

"Oh whatever, Rachel. I would be lying if I said I gave a damn about Max's crimes. So why should you?"

"Why should I? You know Max isn't the only person claimed responsible for that twister storm in Arcadia. I'm also a suspect to that storm too. They're calling me a fugitive for a reason you know. So saying you don't give a damn about Max is the same as saying you don't give a damn about me. Even if Max does lose, it won't be the end. They'll still be coming after me and assuming I do find a way to clear Max's name, I would be clearing mine as well."

"Pff. Rachel, the more bullshit that leaks out of your mouth, the more I just want this relationship to be over. You might as well be a fugitive for that Prescott heist you and Chloe brought me into than for some stupid ass twister storm."

"You think I'm making this shit up? I'm not. Truth be told, if Max is guilty, I'm guilty. Plain and simple. So unless you want to live the rest of our lives as fugitives on the run who have to change our names and start a new life to cease that we ever existed, only then will our relationship be over."

"Whatever you say, Rachel. You know what, I won't be apart of this. Fugitive or no fugitive, this relationship will come to an end if this bullshit case of yours doesn't. If you don't mind, I think it's time to take Pompidou for a walk. Good luck solving this bullshit case, Rachel. You really are gonna need it."

As soon as Frank left the room and left the lodge with Pompidou, I let out a sigh and cup my eyes closed in irritation. He was absolutely right. If Max doesn't win this and her relationship with my ex-girlfriend ends, so does my relationship with Frank. I had to find the answer. Now more than ever. For Max's sake, Chloe's sake, everyone's sake. The answer is somewhere. It was staring at me in the face. I just had to look more inclusively.

I look back at one of my files caring the photos of Alexei Ranikov. There was something about one of those pictures that didn't seem right, but wasn't exactly sure. To be sure, I had to look at it again. The picture I had to look over again was of Ranikov holding a brief case filled with money and gold bars in it. When looking at the picture more closely, I begin to notice something strange. The Russian man appeared to be looking at someone when holding the brief case. Of course there was something odd about this pic. It appeared to be edited or something.

There were some other photos of Ranikov that looked like they were edited out as well. I took every photo of terrorist in the files over to the kitchen where I could put them under film solution. I poor the solution into a cookie pan and dip the pictures into the solution carefully and wait for them to be processed. When the pictures are fully processed, I carefully take them out of the solution and them on a wire for them to dry. When that was all done, I come across the most disturbing revelation yet. Something I've been demanding to confirm since the heist. I had actually discovered the fucker who set Max up.

The processed pictures revealed another person with Ranikov. The man who framed Max wasn't just another badass quantum terrorist. He was the man who was sworn to protect and bring order to Arcadia Bay.

"Sean Prescott," I said to myself.

Chapter 3 Part 2 The Mole

Chloe

April 18th, 2014

4:01 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Arcadia Docks

I drive down to the Arcadia Docks where Warren told me to meet him. I see Warren's car parked on the side of the road and that's where I park my truck. I hop out of my truck and step inside the passenger seat in his car.

"What took you so long?" asked Warren worryingly. "I told you to hurry."

"I came here as fast as I could," I said. "Now what do you want to show me? It better be good."

"See for yourself. Take these and look right over there where I'm pointing."

Warren hands me over a pair of binoculars so I could see what he's showing me. I take the binoculars and take view over at the docks from the far side. The only things I could see were nothing but containers and workers.

"What am I looking for Warren? I don't see anything?"

"Look carefully, Chloe. Look for a guy with a scar and a trench coat. Do you see him?"

I carefully look for the guy Warren told me to look using the binoculars and acknowledged his description. As I scan through the docks with my binoculars, I eventually see the man Warren told me to look for. When I see him, I immediately recognized his likeness. It appeared to be the Russian man Rachel talked about when we were reviewing the files that we took from the Prescotts and Chrysalis.

"Well, do you see him?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, Warren," I reply. "I do. He looks oddly familiar. I think I know that guy."

"You know him? How?"

"Rachel told me about some Russian terrorist man named Alexei Ranikov. I think that's him. Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"That's not all, Chloe. Wait 'till someone approaches. There was a limousine that arrived he not too long ago and I think I know who it belongs too. Watch closely are your gonna really know who did all this."

I had seen the limo Warren had said arrived at the docks earlier before Ranikov caught my eye. When I kept staring at the Russian in the trench coat with the binoculars, another person was in my sights. The second I saw him, the second I was flabbergasted. It was the one human being who had a grudge against Max since the day in the principle's office with him and the man who fathered a dead rich boy from Blackwell. It was Sean Prescott.

"What the dick," I said.

"Crazy, isn't it?" said Warren. "It's Nathan's Dad. He's the one who-"

"I know who he is. Him of all people. It was him? He's the son a of bitch who tried to take Max away!?"

Sean Prescott walked out of his limousine with some of his guards in suits and with a briefcase in his hand. He walked up to where Ranikov was standing with his guards in preparation for the exchange he was about to make with the terrorist. Ranikov was too holding a briefcase with cash inside in exchange for the shipment Prescott was about to deliver.

"Do you have the package," asked Ranikov in his thick accent.

"Right here like you asked, Alexei," replied Prescott.

Prescott opened the case caring the shipment revealing canisters of radioactive chronon material.

"Here it is," said Prescott opening the case. "Two quantum gallons of chronon material. As you requested, Alexei. For your weapons your developing."

"Khorosho (Good), Mr. Prescott. Given the circumstances of Chrysalis occupying the bay, may I ask does anyone else know about this?"

"Not even remotely, Mr. Ranikov. I have the whole town under my control and there should be no reason anyone else other than my family does."

"Otlichno (Excellent). Let us return to the warehouse outside Arcadia Bay."

"Hold the phone there, Alexei. I still need to see the money for my family's wealth."

Ranikov opened his case revealing thirty-million in gold bars. All for the hard cash he needed to work for his family.

"There's your thirty million, Sean. Vernemsya k mestu srazu. Let us return to the place at once."

I see the two men hop inside the limousine and I knew me and Rachel to do something about this immediately.

"Warren, those two are working for Neo-Chrysalis. Do you know what that means?"

"It means they were the once who set Max up?"

"Exactly. I need to call Rachel right now!"

"Hold on, Chloe. Shouldn't we go to Chrysalis or something and tell them about this?"

"We will once I get a hold of Rachel."

I grab my phone and dial Rachel. I wait for Rachel to up the phone while a dial tone hums through my eardrum.

 _"What? What is it, Chloe?"_

"Rachel, I know who did it! I know the person who framed Max."

 _"You know who framed Max? I just found that out seconds ago. How did you figure out who framed her?"_

"I just met up with Warren at the docks and we just found out who. It's Sean Prescott, Rachel. It's him! We saw him with that Russian man named Ranikov. That confirms who did it! That confirms he's working for Neo-Chrysalis!"

 _"Alright, Chloe! I know this already! I was just about to call you and tell you. I'll bring some weapons over and I'll see you at the docks. I won't be long."_

 **Note: I bet some of you were suspecting Sean Prescott to be up to something weren't you? If so, you already know the shit is about to hit the fan real soon!**

 **In the last episode, Nathan's ghost tells Max in her dream of Elysium that the Prescotts were under the leverage of Neo-Chrysalis for some years to come and were forced to do what they told them. Sean Prescott on the other hand was secretly taking the extortion to deliver chronon material developed by Chrysalis to Neo-Chrysalis in order to not only allow the terrorist to build quantum weapons, but to gain the financial aid for the family to perform certain projects such as Pan Estates or the Dark Room. You might get the idea. They'll be more to grasp in the next two or three chapters to come.**

 **Until next time, stay tuned.**


	4. Neo-Chrysalis

Chapter 4 Neo-Chrysalis

Rachel

April 18th, 2014

4:34 PM

Route 101

12 Miles From Arcadia Bay

I had met up with Chloe and Warren back at the docks, brought a bag full of weapons and ammo and placed it in the trunk of Warren's car, and we drove outside the city limits to follow Prescott in his limousine. We had to drive to a city exit where Chrysalis didn't set up a checkpoint. Otherwise we would get busted for the weapons I put in the trunk if they had scanned the car and detected them. I sat in the back seat of Warren's car while Chloe had taken shotgun.

Warren drove us to the highway Prescott was being driven and cautiously tailed him in his direction. We made sure to keep our distance from the limo we following so we wouldn't spook our target.

"How much further are going?" asked Warren. "We've driven like ten miles away from Arcadia."

"For as long as Prescott takes us," I answer. "That's how far."

"Rachel, I don't like this any more than Warren doesn't," said Chloe. "Breaking into a rich man's home is one ideal, but following Mr. Prickscott and some Russian flatfoot into an ISIS-like time terrorist group could be even more suicide."

"You wanted to find the sun of a bitch who framed Max," I said. "Here we are now tracking the real criminal."

"Rach, I get the fact that we discovered Max's framer," said Warren. "But besides from the fact that my parents back home are going to be worried sick, there are guns in the back of my car, and that there's a long dead Blackwell girl sitting in the back seat, we're going to get ourselves killed."

"You're not thinking anything different than what Chloe is thinking, Warren," I say. "I barely survived sneaking into Arcadia stealing files from Chrysalis when Chloe was in court with Max. I can't do everything alone, you know. I'm going to need the two of you in on this whatever the cost."

"Rachel, I don't think we can do this alone. It'll be us against an army. We need people like Chrysalis's army to handle this. Hell, maybe David could help us do something about it too you know."

"If you think that's right thing to do for Maxine Caulfield's sake, be my guest. Even though you were never good at talking things through with David before."

"I've changed," she said.

While Chloe dialed her step-father, Warren had another question.

"Why would Mr. Prescott do something like this?" he asked. "What gives him the balls to hold hands with the devil?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we take Prescott down and finish this. Nothing else matters. By the way, Warren, how did you come to figure this out anyway?"

"I was on my to meet up with Brooke at the community center for that protest rally that was being held there and by some coincidence, I stumble upon Sean Prescott somewhere near the docks acting suspicious. So I called Chloe to come by at the docks knowing something was up. And it was."

Chloe was now talking to David on the phone.

"David, is that you?" she said on the phone.

 _"Chloe? Where the hell have you been?"_ asked David on the phone. _"Why haven't you been coming home lately? Your mother and I have been worried sick!"_

"David, listen! We know who did it. We know who set up, Max. It's Sean Prescott. He's working with terrorist. You have to help us!"

 _"Us? Who's us? What's going on here, Chloe? What do you mean terrorist? I'm a little busy here at the precinct getting harassed by Chrysalis ops wanting to help us handle the riots in this town."_

"Let me talk to him," I said.

"What?"

"Let me talk to David, Chloe. Give me your phone and maybe he'll listen to me."

Chloe lends me her phone so I could speak to David.

"David, it's me, Rachel. Rachel Amber. I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but you must listen."

 _"Rachel? Why is Rachel Amber on my step-daughter's phone? Unless your calling me to turn yourself in to Chrysalis, I'd really appreciate that."_

"Hear me out, David. Max is innocent. I'm innocent. Sean Prescott is working for Neo-Chrysalis. The terrorist organ that sent the tornado storm into Arcadia Bay. You have to help us."

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. First off, I don't know how you're still alive or why my step-daughter is going willingly with a wanted young girl like yourself. Second off, what do you mean Prescott is working with terrorist?"_

"We saw him talking with one of the terrorist leaders leading Neo-Chrysalis. He was making an exchange of some sort with the terrorist leader down at the docks in Arcadia Bay. They're just now on their way out of town. This is something you can't ignore from us."

 _"And why should I be trusting the words that come out of a fugitive's mouth?"_

"Because if you don't, Max Caulfield loses her case and not only would her name go unclear, my name will be unclear also."

 _"Max Caulfield? Is this what this is about?"_

"That's exactly what this is about, David. All that we're asking is to bring in the police force, Chrysalis force, whatever authorities in Arcadia Bay that are equipped to handle terrorist and take Sean Prescott into custody. His transport is heading down Route 101. From my understanding, he should be stopping at an outpost of some sort where the terrorist are at. You can't miss it."

 _"From my understanding, what your asking me to do is very serious for you and Chloe to be getting into. Unless you have evidence that Prescott is working for these terrorist, I can't help you."_

"I can send you pictures of Prescott working with them if that's legit enough evidence. I can send them to right now. If you get them, inform Chrysalis Prescott is working for Neo-Chrysalis and make sure they head down to Route 101 pronto."

Prescott's limousine takes us to a foundry called 'Cold Steel'. A steel factory of some sort that belonged to the Prescott family fifteen miles from Arcadia Bay. The limo passes through the front gate of the foundry and we see it enter through from the car. We keep our distance away from the gate and park the car off to the side of the road so we don't attract attention. When watch the limo pass through, we had to figure out a way to infiltrate.

"Well this it, Rachel," said Warren stopping his car. "Whatever this place is, it's probably restricted."

"What the hell is this place anyway?" asked Chloe. "It looks like some kind of steel mill or something. Why would Prescott be taken here?"

"I don't know," I reply. "But this must be where Neo-Chrysalis is being posted. If we want to take down Prescott, we're getting in there one or another."

"In there!?" muttered Chloe. "Rachel, just because we were able to survive one suicide mission back at the Prescott Estate, doesn't mean we can get ourselves killed here."

"Yes it does, Chloe. What did I tell you earlier? You wanted to find the sun of a bitch who framed Max, this is the only way."

"Rachel, I don't mean to be so insubordinate," said Warren. "But Chloe's right. If we're dealing with terrorist, it's gonna be suicide. There can be guards, mercenaries, and whole bunch of armed baddies that could kill us all if we go in there. The two of you may have experience doing this, but I don't. I'd rather be back at the community center with Brooke by now. Maybe you two should go on without me."

"Warren, you help us find the man who set Max up, you help us take him down," I said. "If you'd rather be back at the community center, you should've thought about that before."

Warren grunted. Before we got out of the car, Chloe left me with a warning.

"Rachel, just so I'm clear," she began. "If anything happens to me or Warren, and I mean if anything happens to me or Warren, please be kind to rewind so nothing does. I know your powers are similar to Max's and I'm pretty sure there's a rewind included if I'm not wrong."

"You won't have to bring that up twice, Chloe. Whatever happens, just let my rewind do the talking."

We get out of the car and open the trunk carrying the weapons I brought with. I unzip the bag holding the weapons and get out the guns we need to survive our next suicide quest.

"You know how to use a gun, Warren?" I ask.

"I know how to use one when playing a match of Black Ops II," he said. "Sure I do."

"Then here. Take this pistol for now. You're gonna need it."

I hand over Warren a Glock and an MP5 to use for a weapon. Though warren didn't have experience with guns in the real world, I gave him the easiest weapons to use. Even if he only had experience being a Call of Duty player. I give Chloe an AK rifle and an M9 pistol to arm herself with. I grab myself an M16 with a grenade launcher attachment and an M1911 pistol locked and loaded. I give ourselves some silencers to attach our guns with so we'd be able to break in stealthily.

"You gotta admit, looks like we're a bunch of teenagers ready to go to war in Iraq," said Warren aiming his gun around.

"Damn right," said Chloe. "David is going to freak when I tell him I used a gun."

"Okay you two, listen up," I begin. "They'll be guards and mercs all over that foundry. Once we find a way inside, we're only going to be able to use our silenced weapons so we don't alert anyone to our presence. We go in there, infiltrate the foundry, and take Sean Prescott down. David should be on his way with Chrysalis forces by now. I already sent him the evidence. So the sooner we have backup, the better."

"And do you have an idea on how to get in there without us just walking right in there?"

"I always have an idea, Warren. Let's move."

"This is gonna be hella suicide," said Chloe.

The two of them follow my lead over to an unguarded area of the foundry where we run into chain-linked fence with barbwire on top. I take out a pair of very sharp pliers from my supply bag and start cutting a hole in the fence so we could enter the foundry.

"Why do you think these assholes are out here posted at a foundry?" asked Chloe. "Who let these people keep this place anyway?"

"Probably Prescott himself," I reply cutting the fence open. "All I know is that the Prescotts own some property outside the bay and they must've given it to them That's all I can say."

Once the fence was cut open, I let Chloe and Warren through first, then I walked through myself. The place was ten times more heavily guarded compared to the Prescott Estate during the heist. Since I had more stealth experience than my two companions, it was up to me to guide them across the outpost quick, clean, and serene.

We hide behind every corner and check every to make sure our perimeter is clear of guards. We hide behind containers, barrels, walls, or whatever else to master the art of invisibility. Had to take care of few guards along the way as well. Every guard we came across were mercenaries dressed in military gear and masks armed with rifles. Most of the guards were at their posts standing in a corner, walking across a path, and speaking Russian. We take out a few guards using our silenced guns, knocking them down on their heads, and stabbing them in the back. At least in did most of the stabbing since I was the only one with a knife.

Eventually, we make it to the central area of the foundry where we find Prescott's limousine, Prescott himself, and Ranikov surrounded by men in suits and whole bunch of mercs aside. They had parked Prescott's vehicle somewhere near the front entrance of the compound facilitating the foundry. The three of us hide behind some oil barrels and see Prescott and Ranikov being escorted inside by a few other guards.

"Okay, Rachel," said Chloe. "Mr. Prickscott and his creepy Russian dude get free admittance inside and without a doubt, we don't. Any ideas how we get in there?"

"A direct entry is indeed suicide, Chloe. They'll cut us down to pieces the second we walks right in. Our best bet could be an entrance on the rooftop."

"The rooftop?" questioned Warren. "How?"

"I think I saw a ladder we just passed by. We can use that. Come on."

 **Note: I'll be putting this chapter on hold for now. Don't you worry readers. The three of them will be getting to the bottom of this real soon. In a very dangerous game. By now y'all must know what's going to happen. I double dog bet you do!**

 **P.S. Have any of you played Horizon Zero Dawn on PlayStation 4? The protagonist Aloy in that game is voiced by Chloe's voiced actress Ashly Burch. Just to let you know if you haven't heard.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**


	5. The Deep Six

Chapter 5 The Deep Six

Chloe

April 18th, 2014

5:13 PM

15 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Cold Steel Foundry

Rachel takes the two of us up the ladder she spotted and we make it onto the rooftops. Once we're on the roof, we see a skylight that we can use to infiltrate our way inside. We open the skylight and carefully drop down onto a catwalk inside the front warehouse we sneak into when infiltrating.

As soon as the three of us have our feet on the catwalk, we could see Prescott and his Ruskie Lieutenant Ranikov gathered with a group of their goons and mercs inside the warehouse. We get ourselves a grandstand view of the meeting and evesdrop on the conversation.

"Mogu li ya privlech' vnimaniye vsehk! (May I have everyone's attention please!)" Ranikov called out. "Gospodin Prescott has come to inform us of his progress in Arcadia Bay. All ears on him."

I grab my phone out of my pocket and use my camcorder on my phone to record more evidence of Prescott's ties with Neo-Chrysalis. I point my phone's screen directly at the meeting as I'm recording.

"Dobryy vecher (Good evening), comrades," said Prescott using his best Russian language. "We are gathered here today to honor the success of my family's cooperation and our ambition for Project Cyclone. With Max Caulfield's case coming to a close, she's likely to be found guilty of all charges against her crimes we set her up for. As Iong as I have Arcadia Bay under my control, nothing can stop us now."

"A chto s Reychel Amber?" asked one of the mercs.

"And what of Rachel Amber?" Ranikov translated.

"She still remains a fugitive to Chrysalis as I speak," Prescott answered. "Her fate is still to be determined. If any of my four hundred armed Chrysalis personnel are to catch her out of hiding, I'll be sure she's dealt with. Whether she's taken in alive or killed on sight."

"Kak naschet estoy tsey Khloi, kotoraya svyazana s Maksom Kolfildom i Reychel Amber?" asked another merc.

"What about this Chloe Price who's in relationship with both Max Caulfield and Rachel Amber?" said Ranikov still translating.

"Not sure what I'll do about her," said Prescott. "She shouldn't be too much trouble. If she is, I'd cut that little punk bitch's throat in her sleep if I have to."

I almost want to flip the fuck out when he says that, but I had to stay concentrated on recording. Hell, I almost wanted to slap that ruthless prick in that face back in court before Max's first session started. He'll get what he deserves when I have the barrel of my gun to his face. I know he will.

"Alright, otklonenny (dismissed)," said Prescott adjourning the meeting. "May the heard guide us all."

"Pust' slyshat nas vse. (May the heard guide us all.)" said Ranikov.

Then everyone else at the meeting spoke the Prescott family modo with their Russian language in unison. I stopped recording the meeting and started sending it to David on my phone.

"Did you record everything?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm sending it to David right now," I said.

 **Chloe: (video link) David, here's some more confirmation of Prescott working for Neo-Chrysalis you can't ignore!**

 **Chloe: Did you see it?**

 **David: Yes I saw it. What's your location?**

 **Chloe: We're at the cold steel foundry 15 miles from arcadia. That's where Prescott is now. You can't miss it. Please hurry!**

 **David: We're on our way now!**

We make our way down from the catwalk as soon as I send David the video. When we walk down off the catwalk and further into the warehouse, there were a few guards we hahad to get through.

We hide behind crates, barrels and containers to stay hidden from the guards. The three of us take a few out using our silenced guns. There was one guard Rachel had to take out when Warren was in his sights.

She took him out by straggling him with her gun and breaking his neck open. Even then, she had to use her rewind power to make sure the guard didn't pluck a bullet between Warren's eyes like what Jefferson did to me when he abducted Max. Rachel was a ninja. Her kung fu was strong with this one.

There was an exit we took to get of the warehouse and into the hallways of the foundry. We check our corner for guards when proceeding though the halls.

"Hey, Rachel," I say to her, moving down the halls with her and Warren.

"What Chloe?" she says.

"Back there, Prescott mentioned something called Project Cyclone. I'm betting my money on something to do with the tornado storm."

"I was just thinking of the same thing, Chloe. We won't know for sure unless we confirm it."

"I've never come across any Russian immigrants in town," said Warren. "How do you think these commie assholes smuggled their way into Oregon? Especially if they're terrorist?"

"I don't know, Warren," said Rachel. "Since they are terrorist, I'm pretty sure they're smart enough to find a way into this country where they can't be found."

When walking down there hall, we see a room with an open window where he see two guards speaking Russian and socializing. We duck and prone under the window so we wouldn't be detected.

Even when we do get past the guards, we here two more guards heading in our direction. The three of us instantly move behind a corner so we wouldn't be spotted by the incoming patrol. We here the two guards talking in Russian and see them pass by the corner we hid behind undetected.

I knew from the moment we infiltrated the outpost cutting through that barb wire fence, this final task of this mystery wasn't going to be a cakewalk. In fact, it was going to have a higher difficulty setting compared to the Prescott heist.

"This is not going to be easy, Rachel," I said. "We're too exposed in here, you know."

"I know," said Rachel. "Unless you want to be exposed, I suggest you do as I tell you. Follow me."

Warren and I follow Rachel further down the halls and eventually come across a security room with guards inside. There was another glass window to peak through to count how many were in there. Rachel had counted three guards inside. She had a strategy to deal with them.

"Stay behind me," she said. "Let me deal with them."

"You're gonna take on all of them!" I shout.

"Trust me."

Rachel knocks on the door to let the guards open it. When the door is open, Rachel pulls out her knife and stabs the guard in the throat. Then she grabs hold of the guard gurgling down his own blood and shoots the other two dead across the head with her silenced pistol. And then she releases the dying guard from her grasp to bleed on the floor.

"Damn, Rachel," said Warren. "You took em on three on one! How did you do that?"

"Trust me, Warren," I said. "I've seen her take down a guy wearing exo armor with a minigun. She's survived worse."

Rachel walks over to one of the monitors in the room to observe some of the security footage. Leaving us with the three dead guards she killed. When Rachel observes one of the surveillance cams, something of interest catches her eye.

She had seen Prescott and Ranikov on camera entering an elevator marked with a letter and number on the door. D-6 was marked on the doors.

"Chloe, Warren, come look at this," said Rachel.

"What is it?" I ask coming to Rachel's side.

"Come look at this. It's Prescott and and Ranikov. They're headed down an elevator marked D-6. That's where we should go."

"Where is this D-6 elevator?" asked Warren. "And what does D-6 stand for?"

"It says here on the monitor that D-6 stands for 'Deep Six'. The elevator is two clicks ahead of us. I have no doubt the truth we've all been waiting for is down that elevator. We've got no time to lose. Let's move."

If what was down that D-6 was what I thought it would be, I'm only two clicks away from knowing how these commie fuckers separated the love of my life away from me. I was going to make Prescott and his commie thugs pay for what they did for Max. Even if it meant killing every last one of them.

Upon walking through the two clicks up to where the elevator was, we exit the halls and enter the welding rooms where molten steel was being produced. Whenever we see a guard or two, we would take one out via our silenced guns. Eventually, we get across the welding areas and reach the location of the D-6 lift.

Before we could get over to it, two guards walk out the lift and we get behind some crates before they could see us. We take the two guards out with our guns and shoot them both dead in the head, quick and painless. Then we run up to the elevator and take it down to where it was going to take us.

Despite coming ever so closer, something just didn't feel right with me. This was too easy for a job infiltrating a heavily guarded outpost run by terrorist. I had a sinking feeling we were walking into a trap.

"Rachel, I know we're getting close to finishing this, but something just doesn't feel right," I said. "This is too easy. What if it's a trap? What if they know we're coming and they're just waiting for us down there?"

"It doesn't matter, Chloe," she replied. "Even if it is, all that matters is that we conquer this mystery and take Prescott down. Nothing else matters. David should be on his way with reinforcements by now. We won't be alone if we're caught in some trap."

"Whatever you say. Whatever gets us to solve this mystery quicker. I'll kill everyone of these bastards who fucked with Max and I just to make them pay."

 **Note: Sorry if this chapter took a little longer to post. I was originally going to post this on Tuesday, but my computer went on me and my charger didn't work. Until my I get my new charger, I have to write and post my chapters with my phone.**

 **Also, I've been enjoying the new Mass Effect that just launched a week back. I was hella hyped for it and the game is pretty good so far IMO. Not as good as the original Mass Effect trilogy, but it's still fun to play for me.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**

 **P.S. I used Google Translate to type up some Russian words for when they were speaking that language. Of course, it was translated in English for those who don't understand Russian. Mostly none of you do. That's all for now.**


	6. The Truth Will Be Revealed

Chapter 6 The Truth Will Be Revealed

Chloe

April 18th, 2014

5:40 PM

15 Miles From Arcadia Bay

D-6 Bunker

Rachel, Warren, and I descend down in the elevator that takes us to the place referred to as the "Deep Six". Once the elevator comes to a halt, the doors open and we walks straight out with our guns in hand checking the corner between us for any guards. The coast was clear.

We appeared to have entered a bunker of some sort. Something you'd see out of Robocop, Total Recall, Starship Troopers, or whatever sy-fy film made by Paul Verhoeven. When checking the corners, the place had been built with titanium walls and packed with crates and containers carrying toxic material.

"Where are we, Rachel?" I ask. "This place looks like it's ready to start a nuclear war or something."

"Maybe it is," she said.

"Yo, ladies, look at this," Warren called out. "Check out this logo I found. I think we just found our Project Cyclone Prescott mentioned."

We walk over to where Warren was standing to see a logo printed on the wall to confirm if he was right. And indeed he was. The description of this logo had a vortex symbol with the words **PROJECT CYCLONE** displayed on.

"Starring at logos isn't going to make us find the truth any quicker," I said. "We need to keep moving. And fast."

"Chloe's right," said Rachel. "Let's move out."

If we had come to the right place, the for the truth beyond the storm was now closing in. The project logo on the wall made us bound to find the truth I had been waiting for since the day Max surrendered. Maybe even the day since Max made her choice beside the lighthouse. The the sooner the hunt for the truth was over, the sooner the truth will be revealed. That will be day.

What lied ahead was more halls to walk through, more corners to check, and more guards to deal with. There was one guard we had to handle that was standing in front of us looking in the opposite direction. We let Rachel take this one. She tip-toed behind him and knocked his ass out with her gun. Same way she handled the one guard taking a piss on Prescott backyard. Only this guard didn't have his penis sticking out. Eww.

After passed the guard Rachel knocked out, we saw an automatic door with glass that was an entry to a control room of some sort. There were people in the room. So we hid behind the corner of the door and evesdropped.

In the room, there were two guards in suits who looked like Prescott's bodyguards who were with him during his meeting with Ranikov at the dock. The bodyguards were talking to a scientist in a lab coat in the control room. We peaked through the glass window while staying hidden.

"You don't understand," said the scientist arguing with the guards. "There are people still down here!"

"Do you have any idea why this is called Operation Dead Eyes?" asked one of the guards.

Without hesitation, the guards pulled out their pistols and open fired on the scientist. The sounds of bullets unloading on the scientist made me jump and squint my eyes. The guards ruthlessly kept pumping lead into their target until he callapsed to the ground and their clips were empty. One guard reloaded his gun and fired one more round into the scientist's body before they ceased fire.

"I think he's dead already," said the guard.

Now I got the idea of what they mentioned to be "Operation Dead Eyes", but why? It doesn't take a dozen bullets to kill one innocent scientist, that's for sure. The guards then left the room like nothing occurred. How heartless.

"Jesus, you think they shot his ass enough times?" I said.

"Chloe, Rachel, you should listen to this," said Warren carrying a radio.

Warren had taken a radio from the guards Rachel knocked down and we heard it out. He turned on the radio's channel so we could listen.

 _"Perimeter breached. The facility has been compromised. I repeat, the Deep Six has been compromised. Initiate Operation Dead Eyes. Destroy all traces of Project Cyclone and terminate any research personnel in the vicinity. No one gets in or out."_

"Did I just hear the perimeter's been breached?" I ask shockingly. "What the shit! They know we're here! Now what do we do?!"

"Keep your voice down, Chloe!" snapped Rachel. "If they know we're here, we've got no time to lose. Let's get to it."

We enter the control to find another Project Cyclone seal printed on the floor surrounded by panels and terminals. As well as the dead scientist bleeding on the ground with a dozen bullet holes on his corpse. I almost barf staring at body of the victim, they way I did inhaling the stench of Rachel's replicated body in the dump, but I held my vomit in throwing it up in my mouth instead.

"Ugh, now I know how it feels to be staring at corpses in the real word compared to Call of Duty or Counterstrike," whined Warren. "Not cool."

"Why don't you two stop looking at corpses and move the fuck along, will you?" asked Rachel.

We proceed through the bunker out of the control room and into more halls. As we continue our way through, we come across a small room with sealed doors and a glass window next to a control panel. It was a decontamination room.

"What have we got here?" I ask.

"It looks like a decontamination room," said Rachel.

She tried budging the door open, but it could just be opened by hand.

"It's stuck," she said. "Looks like we'll have to open it from here."

She walks over to the panel next to the room to open the door, but the door required a pass code for entry.

"Shit, it needs a security code for entry," said Rachel.

"Well that sousounds promising," I said. "Why doesn't everything need a password these days?"

 _"Hey, is someone out there?! Let me out!"_

"Did you hear that?" asked Rachel.

We heard the voice coming from somewhere. As if someone was trapped inside someplace.

 _"If anyone's out there, I'm in here! Let me out of here!"_

"Someone's in there!" shouted Warren. "We have to help him!"

The voice came from inside a closet near decontamination. I open the door for the person trapped inside to let him out. We point our guns at the man trapped inside as we let him out.

"Don't shoot!" he shrieked. "I'm unarmed! Please don't hurt me!"

"Who the hell are you?" I ask the man.

The had been wearing a lab coat too. Just like that was executed by Prescott's goons.

He must've been another scientist part of they research staff they wanted dead.

"I'm just a researcher," the man answered. "Hold on, who are you? How did you kids in get here?"

"That's not important," said Rachel. "What's important is that you get us through decontamination. Can you do that?"

"Decontamination? Sure, but why?

"I don't know if you noticed, but their about to blow this place sky high," I mutter. "Just get us through there!"

"Okay, okay! I'll get you through there. But after that, you'll let me go?"

"Yes, we'll let you go," said Rachel. "What were doing in there locked in that room anyways?"

"They locked me up in there because you said it yourselves. They're going to destroy this place and kill every one of the research staff. If I may ask, what are you three doing here? You all look so young for someone trying to break in here."

"There's really no time to explain," replied Rachel. "Just get us through there and we'll let you go."

"Very well. I'll let you three in there in know the security code."

We let the scientist enter the code via the terminal and the front door to the room opened automatically.

"There, get inside" the man said. "I'll start the decontamination sequence once your inside."

The three of us get in the room and the door is sealed behind us. The decontamination procedure starts with steam pumping out of the ceiling. Sanitizing any toxic material he have on our skin. The sequence ends as the steam shuts down and the door on the other side opens.

"There, you're free to go," said the scientist.

Unfortunately, the man we released from the locked room wasn't. Mercs suddenly stormed into the room on the other side with rifles aimed at the scientist.

"Ey, chto ty zdes' delayesh'?! (Hey, what are you doing here?!)" the merc snapped.

"No wait! Please!" the defenseless scientist screamed for mercy.

No good. The mercenaries open fired and gunned the poor man down in cold blood. Leaving him dead on the floor and his blood smeared on the glass of the room we were in.

"Shit! Let's move, let's move!" shouted Rachel.

"Tam! Vzyat' ihk! (Over there! Get them!)", shouted the merc who spotted us.

We raced our way out of decontamination when the mercs caught a glimpse of us trying to run. The mercenaries briefly fired on us as soon as we ran out and sealed the door from behind. Then we some crates to barricade the door we ran through.

"I can't believe we let that poor man go just so he'd be a sitting duck to those mercenary assholes," said Warren helping me with the barricade.

"I dont believe they found us," I said making the barricade. "I knew this was too easy. You think this'll keep em off our backs?"

"Not for long," said Rachel. "Come on. Let's bail."

The three of us find another room of interest when proceeding through the bunker and loosing the heat from the mercs. This time, we find a laboratory a few clicks away from decontamination. In the lab, we found some weird shit.

The lab showed signs of certain experiments that were done in the room. I had seen vials, canisters, potions, and syringes filled with liquid of some sort. Whatever we were getting ourselves into, it was going to be a cold day in hell before we can find the true source of this lethally evil force.

"What the hell is this place, Rachel?" I ask. "Look at all this lab equipment. What's in them?"

"I'm learning what's down here just as well as you are, Chloe," she said. "I wouldn't remotely know the answer to whatever you ask."

"I'll tell ya this much," Warren interfered. "The answer to your question, Chloe, is some fucked up shit. That's all I have to say."

"Let's look around this place for any evidence," said Rachel. "This lab is bound to have more on Prescott."

As I'm searching the lab with everyone, I find something interesting enough to be more evidence on Prescott's involvement with Neo-Chrysalis. I had spotted a computer terminal with the Project Cyclone seal logo on screen. I get on the lab terminal to look for clues. When my hands are on the keyboard, text pop up on screen.

 **TOP SECRET: Project Cyclone. Soviet Union Spetnaz Network.**

 **Cyclone: A system of winds rotating inward to an area of low atmospheric pressure, with a counterclockwise (Northern Hemisphere) or clockwise (Southern Hemisphere) circulation.**

 **2001 - The research objective is to create a natural substance to suppress the nature and devastation of global warming.**

 **2005 - Results unsatisfactory. Project cancelled.**

Spetnaz network? Global warming? Project canceled? Whatever that was about, perhaps Neo-Chrysalis decided to continue this sick experiment unauthorized. I kept skimming through the terminal and found more text of interest.

 **Project compromised. Data Leak. Fix the damage by any means necessary.**

 **Security clearance red. Authorized by the project lead.** **Field test. Initiate Project Cyclone by 10/11/13. Observe and record project's results at 45.4562 N, 123.8440 W of Oregon.**

The due date for the project initiation was the exact date the storm struck Arcadia Bay. The target coordinates were the precise coordinates for Arcadia Bay. Just when you thought you've reached the deepest depths of horror, it suddenly got worse.

"Rachel, Warren, come here and look at this," I say to them.

My two companions run over to the terminal with me to observe what I've found.

"I look what I found here," I said. "This is some information we need for Project Cyclone. This could great evidence Max didn't cause that storm."

"Let me see," said Rachel.

I let Rachel look at the console to see the evidence for herself. What she sees catches her attention as well.

"Um, I must say," she begins. "This is too irrefutable to disregard. This could be good enough evidence for the court to see. It's a good thing a brought a flash drive with me."

"Hold on, Rachel," said Warren. "What's that?"

"What's what?" she asks.

"This tab over here. The one that says 'Key Subject'?"

Rachel clicks on the Key Subject tab. When she does, there are images revealed the key subject. The key subject himself is revealed to be none other than son of Arcadia Bay himself. The one boy who was to be Sean's heir. The young man who could've been my killer in a Blackwell bathroom.

"Nathan?" I say to myself.

On screen, there are images of scientist running test on Nathan. Injecting him with drugs, tying him down to medical chairs and CT scanners, etc.

"Holy shit, is that Nathan?" questioned Warren. "What the hell are they doing with him?"

Rachel finds some text to read on the console to answer Warren's question.

 **Subject ID: Prescott, Nathan**

 **Date of Birth: 8/29/95**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Session 1 (4/12/13) - Subject turned chronon sensitive. Experiencing hallucinations of twister disaster in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Future sessions scheduled for further progress.**

 **Session 2 (6/15/13) - Subject at minor level of chronon sensitivity. Hallucinations of potential disturbing futures. Including twister disaster. Subject scheduled for critical diagnosis.**

 **Session 3 (8/20/13) - Subject at critical stage of chronon sensitivity. Experiencing seizures, insomnia, and paranoia. Severe medical procedures precautionary.**

"Guys, it says here Nathan was under the same fucked up condition Max is in with her power," explained Rachel.

"What do you mean same fucked up condition?" I question.

"Nathan appeared to be chronon sensitive. Meaning he'd been experiencing hallucinations of the future. Visions of the tornado storm in Arcadia. So they ran some test him and went through severe medical procedures. Every session he took is dated last year."

"So wait," I say. "You're saying that Sean Prickscott let them experiment on his own son Nathan Prickscott? Because he had all these crazy imaginings of that storm too?"

"Unbelievable," said Warren.

"Hold on," said Rachel. "There's one more session here."

 **Session 4 (10/10/13) - Subject under final stage of chronon sensitivity. Subject is no longer stable. Subject is to be terminated in under 24 hours before Project Cyclone is initiated. Orders are final.**

"Well, this explains why Nathan had to die that day," said Rachel. "Session 4 is dated the exact time Nathan died. He was undergoing the final stages of his chronon sickness and had to be terminated."

"Mr. Jeffershit was the one who murdered Nathan," I remind Rachel. "And Nathan crazy father was just cool with that?"

"Who knows, who cares," she replied. "We've got to download these files on my drive so we'll have more evidence and that's exactly what we'll do."

Rachel takes out her drive, sticks it into a port, and downloads all the files we needed onto it. Then suddenly, while the files were be download, we heard voices from outside the lab. It was the mercenary guards that were onto us after they killed the scientist we freed. They must've broken down the barricade we built to slow them down.

"Shit! There still onto us!" I exclaim. "We need to get those files downloaded now!"

"It's almost there, it's almost there!" Rachel snapped.

The voices were getting closer to the room.

 _"Davay! Eto yedinstevnney sposob, kotorym oni mogli by uyti! (Come on! This is the only way they could've gone!)"_

The downloading bar had reached to one-hundred percent. It was time to go.

"There, got em," said Rachel pulling out the drive. "Let's roll out!"

Rachel takes the drive out of the port and he make a break for the front exit. When we open the exit, the guards storm they're way through the back exit and have us in they're sights.

"Tam oni! Otkrytyy ogon'! (There they are! Open fire!)"

"Move, move, move!" shouted Rachel.

We race our way through the exit and lock the door behind us. Barely making it out alive before the guards could mow us down with bullets. There was a door lock by the exit Rachel used to seal the door behind so the guards wouldn't get through and wouldn't fly through.

"We got to get out of here, man," said Warren. "That door ain't gonna hold forever!"

"Yeah, Rachel," I said. "Next thing we know, your gonna get us all killed!"

"Next thing I know," Rachel began. "We get out of here now, everything we've worked for to help Max out of the woods will be for nothing! Now the both of you quit bickering and let's get a move on."

Rachel, Warren, and I find another elevator to use. We get inside the elevator and take it down to wherever it takes us. For all we knew, it was going to take down to the darkest before dawn. Just exactly how deep was this damn bunker? Deep enough to uncover even more dark secrets was how.

The elevator came to a stop and we walked out. Next thing we see is something even more severe than anything we've ever seen since we entered this hole in the ground. What we see is something far more devastating than a psychic prick being experimented by terrorist.

What we see is a massive armory with a stockade packed with missiles and bombs. Built for terrorist attacks and wars across the globe. Our jaws drop at foreboding sight of nuclear weapons.

"Whoa," I say.

"Yeah, whoa," Warren says back.

"What - the - hella - is this place? Whatever this place is, somebody wants to start World War III."

"Maybe they are, Chloe," Rachel replies. "Maybe they are."

"If they are, Rachel," I say. "What use would they have for all these weapons of mass destruction?"

"You said it yourself, Chloe," said Rachel. "To start World War III is best assumption anyone would come up with. What other uses would they have for all these bombs and missiles."

We enter a control room down the center of the armory. In the control room, there's a targeting map displayed on the screen of a monitor. Which is something that interest us the most.

"What's with the map on the screen?" I ask. "It looks like their targeting something. Whatever's going on down, these people have been busy being up to no good with something."

"They sure have," said Rachel. "Let's look around this room for a bit. There could be more than meets the eye."

When looking through the control room, Warren sees a desk with another map displayed on the wall. The he sees a weird book on the desk that hadn't been a best seller. The book looked ancient. It was covered in dust and Warren blew the dust away with his breath to see the cover. The title of the book read:

 **The Spells and Rituals of Saint Loomis.**

"Ladies, look at this," Warren called.

Rachel and I walked over to the desk to see what Warren was holding.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"It's this old creepy book that looks ancient," he said. "You should look at this."

Rachel took the book from Warren and opened it to skim through the pages. She skimmed and observed a few pages of the book until she knew what everything was.

"It's a spell book," she said. "This a book of rituals from the St. Loomis order. I'm seeing rituals for earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis...and tornadoes."

"Rachel, forget the creepy spell book," I said. "Look what's on the map here."

I see some tacks pinned on the map by the desk where it appeared to pinpointing areas across the U.S. I had seen tacks pinned on locations of Louisiana, Georgia, Florida, the New England states, Kansas, California, and even Oregon. All places in the states where weather disasters have occurred.

"Look at where all these tacks are placed," I say. "It can't be a coincidence that weather disasters have occurred in these parts of the states. And look right here. This is exactly where Arcadia Bay is located. These must be all the place these terrorist have targeted."

"So...what?" says Warren. "You're saying that these terrorist are responsible for all those disasters. That's a lot of horseshit."

Horseshit or no, I take picture of the map for more evidence. No way we're letting this go. Then there's yet another object of interest that catches Rachel's eye. She picked up a CD off the desk that reads: **Project Cyclone**.

"Hold the phone there you two," she says.

She takes the CD over to a player on one of the terminals in the control and it plays a video on the map screen. When the video plays on screen, we see a group of people gathered around in a circle somewhere at a cliffside bordering the Pacific Ocean. It must've been someplace in the middle of Oregon.

The people weren't only gathered in a circle, they appeared to be surrounding a missile of some kind. While repeating words to themselves at the same time. Was this one of there rituals? Why were they surrounding a missile? It's like they had to say certain words to themselves as if the missile was voice activated. That's exactly what it was.

Eventually, the missile had slowly but rapidly shot fire out of it's engine and launched itself straight into the sky. Then we cut to camera shot where it had been taken from a sky drone and see the missile storming through the clouds. Then boom! The missile exploded.

It had exploded into a gust of electricity. Then eventually transforming itself into a Cyclone of air with a lust of storm clouds and lightning. And then eventually...a tornado.

All this time, since Max proclaimed the storm to be her own calamity of death and destruction, it wasn't. Rachel's theories had been true all along. Max really was set up by Prescott and his Neo-Chrysalis army. But why?

I feel my stomach is about to cringe in shock and awe as my jaw drops at this breath taking revelation. Why the fuck did I tell Max to let me die that day? What was I thinking had she tossed my life away all for fucking nothing? I'm more lucky then I've ever been in my entirety of a lifetime to be alive long enough to discover this long awaited oath that this storm wasn't Max's. I really was.

The screen then cut to static and stopped playing the video. Then we hear the thundering of footsteps marching from above us. My money was on Prescott's army of mercenaries and killer suits. Rachel quickly takes the CD out of the playing and keeps it in a safe place in her supply bag.

We grip our guns tightly in the air while seeing two dozen mercs and men in suits train two dozen guns on us on the upper floor and around every corner of the control room. We were now surrounded dozens of Neo-Chrysalis goons and was now caught in a trap that I had anticipated since ourour arrival.

Last but not least, we catch sight of Prescott and Ranikov staring down at us from above. The two men that had set up this trap from the very beginning.

"Well, you three have been busy," said Prescott maliciously.

"Prescott!" I snarl.

 **Note: The moment you've all been waiting for my fellow readers! Dun dun duh! LOL.**

 **Before I go, I may have a little bit of explaining to do incase I do. Back in episode 4 where Nathan explained to Max in her dream sequence that he helped perform rituals for the storm, he did. Only that Neo-Chrysalis had to do most of the final phase of the ritual when it was time to initiate the attack. That's all I can really explain.**

 **Until next time, stay tuned and stay golden!**


	7. What's Happening and What's Going On?

Chapter 7 What's Happening and What's Going On?

Rachel

April 21st, 2013

11:03 PM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Dark Room

I had been out for over an hour and I begin to wake up with the drug dosage still aching through my blood veins. My eyelids slowly peel open and body is posed against the white screen so I sit up straight while I'm asleep. I can still see the flashes of Jefferson's camera taking pictures of my body.

The camera flashes blind me a little making it harder for my vision to clear as I regain consciousness. Even when my vision does clear, my body is still numb from the drugs Jefferson injected me with and still tied up and bound like an animal.

"You know something, Ms. Amber," Jefferson began. "Until now, I've tried my hardest to find the worst possible shot I could take of you. But I can't. You know why? Because your the best figure I've had yet in this room. You really are."

I had no idea why this was happening or who Jefferson was to drug and kidnap me here, but this was sick. Best figure? What was wrong with him?

"Why are you doing this?" I ask with my numb voice. "What's happening...and what's going on?"

This psycho mentor of mine kept taking pictures of me. This could not be happening. Not at all.

"You should be asking," he began. "What's been happening and what should be going on. What's been happening is that every now and then you come to me and ask 'Mr. Jefferson, I want to be a star someday. You should make me a star one day.' What should be going on is the beginning of your dream. That's what's happening and what's going on."

Jefferson takes another shot of me during his delusional conversation with me. The beginning of my dream? Really? Whatever this psycho mentor was doing, it certainly wasn't my dream.

"You call this a dream?" I mutter. "I've never dreamt of being drugged, kidnapped, and tied up like an animal by the one teacher I always looked up to. How is this the beginning of my dream?"

"Now that's a great question, Rachel. This is my gift to you. My little surprise to you to begin our long journey ahead of us. That's how."

I couldn't believe a word this psycho with the glasses and goatee was saying. What was I to him? His manikin? His doll? What kind of mentor have I chosen to guide me to what I've always wanted to be for a life time?

Somehow had I known I had a pedophile or porno-man for a photo master at Blackwell, I would've stayed away from his psychotic ass. I also wonder why Nathan would be in on this too. I had know him for a few years now. Why would he help Jefferson do something so deceptive like this?

"We never agreed to anything like this," I say. "Why did you never say anything about this if this was how it going to be?"

"Like I told you," Jefferson began. "This was all my special surprise gift to you. The gift of greatness. The gift of beauty. The gift of serenity. Had I told you, it would no longer be a surprise. I never give away spoilers before the big show. And here I am giving you the best dream gift you've always hoped. Yet here you are repaying me by acting like a spoiled and ungrateful child."

I cringe a little at the next shot he takes of me, but not enough so I'd ruin his shot. I stare at the man with the camera taking shots of my bound body like an episode of "Dexter". This psychopath was just straight up sick and I couldn't take it any more.

After everything Jefferson promised, after everything I've done to trust this gentleman, this what I get for trust a guy in a goatee. I wonder how Nathan feels about this. If he's still cares about me, I can't imagine him being cool about all this. Any of it at all. I tear rolls down my cheek once I hit the definition of insanity.

"Is that a tear I see?" asks Jefferson. "I asked you a question, Rachel. Is - that - a tear I see?"

Jefferson leans himself towards my head waiting for an answer. I spit my own saliva on his face when he's close enough. Then he spanks me across the face twice as hard. Now I've really pissed him off.

"God dammit, answer my fucking question!" he snarls, holding my chin tightly. "Is that a tear I see?! Answer me!"

Now I break down completely and tears leak out of my eyelids. My face is read from sadness and the slap in the face. I give Jefferson a light nod to answer his question.

He releases me from my chin and I sit there with my rist and ankles tied together sobbing and whaling like a tiny baby. The psycho artist stares down at me in disgust.

"This is pathetic," he mutters. "You used to be my best student. The greatest and most notorious Blackwell attendee I could've ever wanted in my class and this how you repay me?! You know what, I'm done with now. Perhaps Nathan ought to be mature enough to capitulate more with my scheme. What a waste. I'm going out now. Until then, you sit there and wait for me. I expect you to behave like a grown young woman when I'm back."

"Fuck you!" I whale. "I never asked for any of this! I wanted any of this! All I wanted was just to live my dream of being a star in LA. I wish I never met you! I want to go home. Just let me go you fucking psycho!"

And then pissed him off even more. He rushed his way over to his cart and snatched a roll of duct tape. Then he stomps his way over to me and tears out a piece of tape to gag me with it.

"If you got nothing good to say you little shit!" he snapped. "Don't say anything at ALL!"

The man roughly conceals my lips with the duct tape and I'm silenced for good. I whimper a little as the tape is on. Then Jefferson storms his way out of the room and leaves to go find Nathan.

The tape over my mouth feels like gum stuck to the ground. I whimper a little more to fight it. No use struggling. I was now alone in the Dark Room. Tied, gagged, and bound like a present wrapped in silver. You all know the cliche. Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver. The silver beat me to it. That's what was happening and what was going on.

 **Note: So yeah. I made this chapter into another flashback with Rachel in the Dark Room. You'll have where we left off last chapter in the next few chapters. You know it.**

 **About last chapter, I may have a little more explaining to do incase I didn't explain enough. By now you might be scratching you're heads saying what is this Project Cyclone when this episode is called Project Elysium? Let's just say this episode will get there later in this part of my fiction. Similar to how the Dark Room reveal in episode 4 of season 1 wasn't till the end. That's why it had been the longest episode of that season. I did once mention this episode of my fiction would be the longest. So don't expect Elysium to play role till somewhere around end if you know what I'm saying.**

 **For those who thought I could've come up with something more subtle than Project Cyclone to be what created the storm, this is terrorism we're talking. There's no subtlety in that. No offense. Sorry if I sound defensive. It's next time, stay golden.**


	8. Loose Ends

Chapter 8 Loose Ends

Rachel

April 18th, 2014

6:27 PM

15 Miles From Arcadia Bay

D-6 Bunker

"The three of you are about to learn to mind your own business in a few minutes," said Prescott, staring down at us malevolently with his lieutenant and army of Neo-Chrysalis thugs. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you made it this far."

"So it was you," I admit menacingly, holding by gun in the air at Prescott like Chloe and Warren were. "You set her up. You were behind that storm all this time. Your the one who worked with Neo-Chrysalis and ratted Max out, weren't you? And your the one who killed six-hundred people in Arcadia Bay! And for what?!"

"It's for the benefit of my family and the security of my town," answered Prescott. "As future leader of Arcadia Bay, it is my responsibility to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"You call this the greater good?!" snapped Chloe. "Can't see how making Max and I live through hell and destroying Arcadia Bay is good for the town or my friend and I! Not to mention that Blackwell shooting wasn't entirely subtle!"

"Extreme, but necessary," said Prescott. "Do you believe I never knew it was you and Ms. Amber who broke into my household that night during my campaign reception? I figured eventually you'd find out about this place. And here we are ending this party as soon as it begins."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "What has Max ever done to deserve this scandal? What have the people of Arcadia done to loose hundreds because of this atrocity?! And why bring you own son into this? Don't think we don't know what you people have done to him that made him the kid he once was before he was killed!"

"My son was of no relation to these terrorist," he reminds me. "Although he had strong case of chronon sensitivity and syndrome, he was unstable. It's a shame he had to die."

"You didn't answer her fucking question you son of a bitch!" shouted Chloe. "It's a question I could've asked better myself! Why fuck around with Max? Do you have any idea what me and her tried to escape from since the day that storm hit? Now people are suffering thinking she's the monster who did all that! Your the real monster!"

"Says the little shit with the blue hair and the beanie," said Prescott insultingly.

"Don't listen to him, Chloe!" I snap. "He's only trying to intimidate you."

"Anyways, you wouldn't understand," continued Prescott. "Or perhaps wouldn't want to understand. It doesn't matter. You won't be alive long enough to expose what you've discovered. As far as Chrysalis is concerned, we only have Max to thank for what was brought to Arcadia Bay."

"God damn you, Prescott!" shouted Chloe.

"Utiliziruyte ikh. (Dispose of them.)," ordered Prescott.

The mercenary band pressed their fingers on their triggers and opened fired on the three of us. Without a second, I instantaneously active my time shield to protect us from the bullets raining hell on us. Then we race our way behind cover holding my shield up for as long as I can. Us three find cover behind a wall under the balcony and use it so I wouldn't have to use my shield. I deactivate my shield once we get behind the wall.

"This is insane!" muttered Warren. "There's three of us and a dozen of them! How the hell are we going to take them on!"

"Who knows, who cares," said Chloe carelessly. "I'll every one of these bastards who made Max look bad!"

Gunfire was still being unloaded upon us. But for a second or two, it ceased when we got to cover.

"Derzhi svoy ogon! (Hold your fire!)," Prescott ordered. "Rachel Amber is still of use to us. Spare her if you can."

"Seriously, Rachel," said Warren. "If you got a plan to take on these assholes three on a dozen, our ears are wide open."

"I think already have a plan," I said. "Just listen to me very carefully."

More bullets briefly fired on us before I could speak word of my plan. Then they stopped firing.

"Can we wrap this up?" said Prescott. "I do have better things to do."

"What's the plan, Rachel?" asked Chloe. "Why don't we just waste these fuckers already?"

"We will," I assure. "Just as soon as we do this. I see a gas tank somewhere on the other side. If I could shield us with my time shield while the two of you give me suppressing fire, I might be able to shoot that tank open and blow the place up so we could escape."

"Your going to the destroy this place?!" Chloe muttered. "What about the evidence?"

"I have it all with me on my drive and that disc we found. When I say go, we make a break for the exit while I shield ourselves and shoot that canister open. Ya dig?"

"I dig it, get it, Rachel," said Warren.

"Whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger," said Chloe. "I dig."

"On my go," I say. "Three. Two. One. Go!"

Chloe, Warren, and I rush our way out of cover, I open my shield, and unload our guns on the mercenary squad in bullet time. The mercenaries fire back, but it's no good for them with my shield deflecting their bullets from colliding onto us. I see the gas canister, aim for it with my pistol, and fire away.

The bullets from my gun penetrate through the napalm tank, causing flame to burst out and explode into a chain reaction. The three of us make it through the exit as explosions from the flammable object I shot spark the room like fire crackers. Killing a good bunch of the mercenaries and Prescott's killer suits. Prescott himself and Ranikov were still standing, however.

"Get the package as far away from this place as you possibly can!" Prescott order to Ranikov. "Your men and I will deal with those three meddling kids."

"Da, it will be done, Gospodin Prescott," replied Ranikov. "It will be done."

Once we make it out of the control room, the flashing of red lights and the buzzing of an alarm went off down in the Deep Six Bunker. Something told me it was the final phase of Operation Dead Eyes.

 _"Warning, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel, evacuate this area immediately."_

Just as I thought. Now the were doing to destroy the entire bunker and the rest of the outpost to cover their tracks. Now that their dirty little secret has been exposed to our face, they were going to destroy all traces of Project Cyclone. But not all of it. As long as I had the evidence on the drive and disc, there was no need to fear of Max loosing her case.

"Did you hear that Rachel?" asks Chloe. "They're gonna blow this place up! We gotta get out of here and smoke that bastard, Prescott!"

"That's not the mission, Chloe," I remind her. "We take him alive! He'll need to stand trial in order for Max win!"

"You ladies better get ready for this shit!" shouted Warren. "I think we've got company!"

When we ran away back to the elevator we took to get down to this part of the bunker, a squadron of mercenaries were on their way to finish us off. The mercs took their position and started shooting at us. The three of us took cover behind some crates as we held them off.

We started firing our guns at them while they fired their guns at us. I take out a few baddies with my M4 rifle while Chloe goes guns blazing like a badass with her AK rifle. I always thought she'd kick ass with the gun she was carrying. Warren however, barely got to shoot anyone and stayed behind cover blind firing his weapon. It was three Blackwell nerds against a squadron of terrorist in the middle of a firefight. Although Chloe was bold enough to fight, Warren was less than experienced. I had to improvise.

I time dashed towards a merc I had an angle on, knocked them down in the face, and performed every other fancy stunt I could engage on the enemy. I shot a couple more mercs down with my rifle and time froze one of them in a time bubble so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. I fired a few round's into the stasis bubble I put the merc in so I would kill him instantly. Once finished the squad off, laser sights were being flashed around from a balcony off into the distance.

"Rachel! Look out! Snipers!" warned Chloe.

I dodged the bullets from the snipers and got behind cover. Now there were snipers that had to be dealt with.

"Those snipers are gonna give us a real disadvantage before we reach that elevator!" shouted Warren. "We got to do something about them!"

And so we did. At least I did. I had a grenade launcher attachment for my gun. So I use it to decommission the sniper unit and blew them away off the railing. We clear to make a break for the elevator.

"Come on!" I order. "The elevator's this way! Let's get moving!"

Before we could step foot in the elevator, these terrorist had brought some reinforcements with that were just getting off the lift to cleanse us down. A small squad wearing hazmat armor and electrical packs on their back ran out the elevator to take us down. I knew what these enemies were. It was Neo-Chrysalis's own striker force. The same kind of strikers Chrysalis uses when fighting in a time stutter. The two strikers dashed across cover and open fired.

"Strikers! Take cover!" I shout.

We get back behind cover and attempt another struggle fighting striker.

"Oh come on!" gripes Chloe. "Not these guys!"

"Damn those guys are quick!" expressed Warren. "How do they move so fast?"

There was less than time to explain. One of the strikers dashed to where I took cover and I immediately dashed in front of him before the bullets from his gun could hurt me. As I dashed into him, he fell on the ground giving me the advantage to kill his ass with my bullets. Then the other striker advanced over to Chloe and Warren's cover. I shoot his thruster pack before he could kill my companions disengaging his ability to dash. Then I kick him in the knee and shoot him in the head. Even after that however, we had an even more formidable foe to deal with.

Another guy had come out of the elevator with heavy mech armor and a mini-gun. Now the real shit was about to get real. We quickly resumed back to our cover while the gabbling bullets sprayed down on us from LMG the heavily armored bruiser was armed with. We were in the middle of a self-destruct sequence and they were still wasting time trying to kill us.

"God damn, these guys just don't give up!" complained Chloe. "And now we've got a guy with a fucking gabbling gun!"

"Didn't you say Rachel took a guy like him out before?!" asked Warren panting. "She could him on, right?!"

"Stay down!" I warn them. "I'll take care of this asshole!"

I put my time shield up to block the heavy bullets that were being gabbled around. Then I use my grenade launcher to stun the bastard knocking him down on his knees. And then I used my time blast on the mechanical brute to knock his ass sky high and make him collide into a stack of napalm barrels and explode. I was a brute juke who killed one with my chrononic powers and exploding barrels. Now we were officially clear of hostiles and free to enter the elevator.

"Damn, Rachel!" said Warren impressively. "Your super powers kick ass! That was awesome!"

"Let's get a move on you two," I said. "This place is about to blow."

Alarms were still flashing around the place and the bunker's VI kept repeating the warning about the self-destruct sequence. It was time to move. Chloe was pissed. The look on her face made me worry about her. As much as I knew how much Max meant to her, she only going to become the one thing she hated the most for wanting revenge for Prescott's scandal. He'll have a lot to answer for in court. As long as we were to take him alive and I was to keep the furious punk under control.

We hopped into the elevator and took it back up to the upper bunker. We could feel the tremors of explosions from inside the bunker while the self-destruct sequence was still activated. I see Chloe panting next to wall up on the lift. She seriously wanted justice for Max's setup.

"Dammit!" she blustered, slamming her fist on the wall.

"Chloe, you need to stay calm and get your shit together," I warn her. "I mean it."

"After what that monstrous prick did to Max?! I'm just lucky she didn't let me die in a Blackwell restroom! Thinking it would save everyone! But it wouldn't! I'm such a dumb fuck! Even now Arcadia Bay is the only place I know that shuns away everyone I've ever loved!"

"Dammit, Chloe! Stop! Just stop! I am exactly right there with you, but your personnel vendetta isn't going to bring back Max anytime soon. The sooner you don't blind yourself by vengeance, the sooner we'll make that asshole pay. Just quit feeling sorry for yourself and fall in line!"

"She's right, Chloe," assures Warren. "No matter what we do to Prescott, he'll pay for what he did. If it were up to me, what I did to his son back in the Blackwell dorms, I'd do the same for himself if that make you feel any better."

"The only thing that's going to make me feel better is seeing Mr. Prickscott's head on a stick," muttered Chloe. "Let's just take that asshole down and finish this."

The elevator reaches the upper bunker and we run straight out. Red lights were igniting the halls. Scientists and mercenaries ran for their lives and for the nearest exit they could use to escape the bunker. Tremors and explosions were sparking the place like the fourth of July. We saw a couple of paramilitary and research personnel run through the halls making our escape from the bunker. The bunker's VI was still repeating the warning.

 _"Warning, the self-destruct sequence has been initiated. All personnel, evacuate this area immediately."_

"How the hell do we get out of here, Rachel?!" shouted Chloe. "The place is about to blow!"

"Over here!" I order. "This way!"

Upon making our heroic escape, we had to deal with some more mercs in our path and shoot them down. We almost get caught in explosions from the self-destruct initiation and barely survive running through them. Then we see the decontamination room we passed through to get to where we needed to be.

"The decontamination room! Through here! Quickly!" I shout.

The three of us simple get inside the room and start the decontamination procedure. When the procedure is complete, the door in front of opens. But only opens half-way. The self-destruct sequence had cut the power to the bunker and froze the door open half-way. Leaving only a small space in between.

"Great, the door is stuck!" muttered Warren. "Now what to we do?!"

"Let's squeeze through the opening space!" I say. "We can fit through here. Come on!"

Ranikov had made his out the foundry and over to helipad where a chopper was waiting for him. Him and Prescott split up so he could take package far away from the place as he could. The chopper had landed for the Russian lieutenant in the nick of time before the place could blow itself up. Then he boarded the chopper so it could immediately take off. The propeller of helicopter was still running for it to land and take off in order to make Ranikov's escape.

"Voz'mi etot vertolet! (Get this chopper airborne!)" shouted Ranikov to the pilot. "Otvezite menya v Portlend! Nash plan tol'ko nachinayetsya! (Take me to Portland! Our plan is just beginning!)"

Then chopper ascended from the helipad and took off away from the foundry. The package Prescott dropped off for Ranikov was is his hands. Ready for whatever plans Neo-Chrysalis had for themselves. It was only the beginning of the end whatever it was.

 _"Warning, one minute until detonation. All personnel evacuate this area immediately._

Chloe, Warren, and I squeeze through the door and continue our escape through the exploding halls. I remember taking the elevator we used to get down here that we could use to get out of here. I still remember the way over there as well. I guide Chloe and Warren the way back to the elevator we took to get down here so we could escape. Eventually, the elevator is in our sights and we're in relief.

"There's the elevator! Come on!" I shout.

Then our relief is dashed as the elevator explodes like dynamite. Severely damaging the elevator and prevented our escape route.

"Oh come on! Really?!" shouted Chloe. "That was our only way out of here! Now we're gonna die down here!"

I immediately saw another elevator across the hall next to us. There was no more time to lose. The place was about to destroy itself in less than one minute and that elevator was our last hope of getting out of here alive.

"There! Another elevator!" I shout. "Let's move, move, move!"

 _"Warning, thirty seconds until detonation. Twenty-nine. Twenty eight. Twenty seven. Twenty-six."_

Without further or do, we three enter our alternate escape route and ascend from the bunker on the alternate elevator we take.

 _"Twenty-five. Twenty-four. Twenty-three. Twenty-two. Twenty-one."_

Even though we were about to make it out of here alive, we still had Prescott to deal with. We still had to take him alive.

 _"Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen."_

Prescott got ahead start from us fighting through his army and escaping the bunker for ourselves. He must still be alive somewhere so we could take him in.

 _"Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven."_

With detonation only ten seconds away, the elevator reaches back to the foundry floor and we make a run for it. We also see Prescott making a run for the exit out of the foundry. Now got him right where we want him. He had no where else to run.

"Prescott!" I shout over to him.

He briefly glances over to us from behind and makes a break for the garage doors that use for his escape out of the exploding foundry.

 _"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six."_

With only five seconds to spare, we were now in pursuit of Prescott as he ran for the exit and we ran after him.

 _"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

The three of us heroically make it out of the foundry before a massive explosion pushes us away into the outside storage area and away from the burning refinery. Chloe, Warren, and I land on our stomachs when the explosion forces us away. Almost killing us and leaving a few bruises and rumble on our skin. But we lived. I cough a little tempting to recover myself from the explosion. Just as well as Chloe and Warren were.

Prescott stood there in front of us catching his breath from running away from us. Then an explosion hit a pole next to where Prescott stood causing it to land right on top of him. The falling debris struck Prescott and rendered him stuck on the pole. Subduing his escape and disemboweling him from walking. Since the pole landed on his legs when he was caught. Prescott screamed in agony when the debris struck.

Once the three of us get back on our feet, we now only had one last loose end to tie, one last card to play, and one last rat to rat out. When Chloe has on her feet, she walked over to the crippled politician in despair. With a disgusted grin. It was her opportunity to make her last stand with the one man who severed the ties of her and Max's bond apart. Her last stand. Her last showdown. Her last confrontation. This was her move.

 **Note: And so our hero's mystery comes to a conclusion in the following chapter to come readers! You've all been waiting for this moment of truth since last episode! I know you have.**

 **Before I go folks** , **I just like you to know that the end of my school year is coming around the corner and there will be finals to complete. So it may discourage my time from writing this episode. But no worries! I'll write as much as I could even if school get in the way.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**

 **P.S. Since there's been a lot of shooting happening in this fiction, have I turned Life is Strange into Call of Duty? It's not a big concern of mine. Just wondering if my fiction has been loosing the identity of what the original game had is all. No hard feelings.**


	9. And the Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 9 And the Truth Will Set You Free

Chloe

April 18th, 2014

6:47 PM

15 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Cold Steel Foundry

"You little shit!" snarled Prescott, disemboweled from the debris by his legs.

His words make me sick. I kick Dickbag the Asshole Sr. in the face like a soccer ball. Leaving him with bruise on his face, a dent in his ray bans and a nosebleed. Prescott grunts in pain when I hit him in the face with my boot. I grit my teeth at him and interrogate the sick fuck with the barrel of my pistol.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your fucking head off right now!" I thunder.

Prescott chuckles maniacally.

"Is this how your going to end it, Price, huh? Your gonna shoot me in cold blood? You've got some serious lady balls."

"Ever since that first day in court, you reminded me of someone who could've killed me in the girls bathroom. In fact, your even worse than your son ever was."

"Your right. I am. I was a terrible father to my son, but I still loved him. You think I wanted any of this for him? You think I asked to join these commie parasites? You think I wanted to destroy a town so that the people who lived can point fingers at some innocent teenage hippy of your? Whatever sad and sorry ass life you lived throughout the years from losing your Daddy in an accident to spending the next five years without Maxine Caulfield, is nothing compared to what my family has suffered for years!"

"Is it anything compared to what your own son or all those Blackwell girls you had kidnapped suffered? Rachel is one of them. Kate is one of them. Even Max is one of them. The so-called fugitive Rachel Amber could've lived like a saint and graduated like a legend if she hadn't been taken away. I spend the next six months thinking she left me without telling me. Then another six months thinking she was dead. Nathan assaults me in a bathroom with his finger on the trigger. Kate almost jumps off a ledge in front of a whole school. I get shot in the head by Mr. Jefferdick. And now Max goes down in history as the demolisher of Arcadia Bay. People have suffered because of what you let happen!"

"I had everything under control! No matter what consequences people had to live through, I had to protect my family. My family's life had been under the leverage of Neo-Chrysalis for as long as I recall. We were once a proud family to the people until these terrorist stuck their nose into our legacy and took us for puppets to be influenced. Had I not done all their nasty work, they would've killed me and every last Prescott walking the Earth. Including my boy Nathan. Despite all that, they forced Mark Jefferson into killing him for his instability of his syndrome. No what the deception, I made sure Arcadia Bay was brought to order."

"Look around you, Prescott," said Rachel. "Whatever it is that you had coming, it's over now. There are people of yours who had done things they never asked to do anymore than you did. Nathan and Jefferson for instance. In hindsight, they could've been good people who would've done more productive things in their lives than traffic Blackwell girls for you own treacherous affairs. You could've saved your only son's life. Doesn't matter anymore. Chrysalis is on their way right now to take you in. You'll pay for what you've done."

"Jefferson was expendable. The Andy Warhol of teen pornography and pedophilias at best. A deceitful bastard at worst."

"You're a deceitful bastard, Prescott," I grunt. "I should end you right here, right now."

"Go head, Chloe," taunted Prescott. "Take your best shot. Shoot me if you have the balls."

"Chloe, don't," warned Rachel. "Don't let him manipulate you. Let him stand trial. We'll make him answer for his crimes. It'll be the best revenge you're gonna get as well as the best justice to be served for Max. You know that."

"That asshole deserves worse than what I did to Nathan that one time," said Warren. "Besides, we have all the evidence we need to free Max. I say go on and shoot."

"Chloe, don't take this further than it needs to," said Rachel. "Don't become who you hate. If we take him alive, we'll be looking at Max's freedom big time. Whatever you do, just choose wisely. The bastard won't going anywhere."

 **X/SQUARE/LM - KILL PRESCOTT**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - SPARE PRESCOTT**

"If it were up to me, I'd pop a cap in your skull," I admit. "As far as I'm concerned, Chrysalis can deal with your ass. Then everyone in Arcadia can see your true colors."

I spit on the bastard's face with my own saliva. Before the three of us walk away and leave Prescott to turn himself in, a helicopter was heard from above and was flying around the building with a spotlight being shined around the place. A man on the chopper spoke on a megaphone.

 _"Sean Prescott, this is Captain Cage of Chrysalis Corps. We have the facility surrounded. You are to cease any in all terrorist activity and surrender yourself to Chrysalis immediately. We know your in there. Come out with hands above your head and turn yourself in this instant!"_

The spotlight on the chopper eventually shines on us spotting the three of us and the traitorous Prescott pinned against the debris. The light blinds my eye sight a bit. Rachel waves her hands around to signal where we're standing so they could take the bastard in.

A moment later, Chrysalis vehicles had come swarming in on the foundry we had just 86'd and troopers came marching in to handle any remaining Neo-Chrysalis forces that managed to escape the compound. When they were securing the foundry, they managed to find a band of mercenaries or two and forced them to surrender. When the mercs surrendered, they dropped their guns, got down on their knees, and were bagged and bound for capture.

The chopper Captain Cage was on had landed by where we stood. A team of soldiers dropped in with Cage to secure us. Then soldiers pointed their guns at us for whatever.

"You three! Hands in the air!" a soldier ordered.

"Wait, we're not the bad guys here!" I tell them.

"Hands in the air now!" the soldier repeats himself.

I drop my gun and we do ask the soldier asks us. Then they catch their eyes on Prescott. Still pinned by the collapsed poll. And then Captain Cage came in to calm his team.

"Stand down everyone!" he ordered. "We're here for Prescott. Not Amber."

"We have Prescott with us, sir," said a soldier with his gun on him. "What should we do with Amber and the other two?"

Cage looked down at Prescott begrudgingly and gave his orders to his men.

"Get him off that thing and cuff his ass," he ordered. "As for these three, get them to a safe area. As far as I'm concerned, Rachel Amber has been deprived from her criminal record."

"Yes, sir."

That was quick. The soldiers had guns on us and the Captain just let us go like we did nothing wrong. They really must've listened to my evidence I sent them to disdain Rachel from her fugitive record so quickly. At least now they could arrest the sick fuck for wronging Max into what she thought she'd done six months in the past.

The soldiers kindly escorted us someplace safe from all the activity and kept us there until someone was able to take us home. Two of Cage's men helped Prescott off the debris, cuffed his wrists behind his back, and walked him by the arms over to a truck that would take him into custody. Rachel, Warren, and I stand somewhere by the front entrance of the foundry where some Chrysalis guards stand by and secure us. We see some soldiers rounding up some surrendering mercenaries as they pass by. And then we see what appears to be an ABPD police car pulling over with it's siren flashing around to where we're standing. And I knew who's cop car it was. It was David's.

"Chloe!" he shouted, hopping out of his car.

"David, you came!" I shout back at him.

David had come along with Crosby on the way over here in his car. My former step-sss runs over to me and hugs me relieved that I'm okay. Crosby hopped out of the police car when David had. I can feel my step-father's arms grip me tightly as I hug him back.

"Oh, thank goodness your okay," he said. "I thought I lost you. You gave your mother and I quite a scare."

"I'm fine, David," I assure him, caring less if he acted in his paranoid mode or not. "Thanks to Rachel, she kept Warren and I safe and we caught the bastard who set Max up ourselves."

David glances over to Rachel and Warren. Even he couldn't believe Rachel was alive and well himself. Warren gave David a smirk and a piece sign when he glanced at the two of them.

"Not used to seeing ghost, David?" asked Rachel.

"I knew you were alive since the day Joyce and Chloe told me you were," he said. "How the hell did the three of you get into this mess anyway? You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"At ease David," said Crosby. "These three just caught the man who would help Chloe and I win Max's case. There actions were risky, but necessary."

"I appreciate the optimism, but I wasn't referring to you, Derrick," scolded David.

"David, I know your going to yell at me for this, but it's not like I had choice," I said. "We both know Max is the only person I know who means everything to me. Besides from that fact, you know I'd do anything to make sure Max isn't the criminal everyone including yourself thinks she is. I know I haven't been coming and I know I've been doing this I wasn't supposed to since day one of this travesty, but I had all the right to risk my life for Max with Rachel. Fugitive or no, I'm not sorry I let her help me. I shouldn't be."

"Your step-daughter is right, David," said Crosby. "She's a brave girl. Now that we've caught the de facto perpetrator of that terrorist orchestrated storm, you have no reason to scold Chloe for what she did wrong to make things right."

"Chloe, just listen," said David. "For the record, I'm not pissed because you put yourself in danger just to get Max out of her mess. I'm pissed because your mother and I have been worried where you've been and what you've been up to all week. As sagacious as I am of your support in your girlfriend's case, it's bad enough seeing you get dragged down by all your mishaps I've baby-sited with you for years. And now I have to see you get dragged down into terrorism cases which is so much worse than you and I have been through. Nevertheless, your so much braver than I ever thought you'd be for what you've done to help. And I'm proud of that."

David gives me a light smile and I smile back. Somehow, I've never thought David would be proud of me for anything in my whole life. David had always been a paranoid prick to me on the outside, but on the inside, he always a caring father. Even though it was unconditional. For the past six months, my step-dad and I haven't been acting like the people we once were since he married my mom. I'm only surprised he isn't entirely pissed about doing something wrong again.

"Wow, David," I say. "I...wasn't expecting you to be proud of me for harboring a fugitive and breaking into terrorist outpost, but thanks."

"What your step-father is trying to say, Chloe," interfered Crosby. "Is that even though it was wrong to go behind your parents back again for doing something you weren't supposed to, which was going willingly with a fugitive, it was right for you to make this kind of accomplishment we never thought you'd achieve. He has no reason to be uptight about that."

"So your a cop now, huh?" Rachel asked David. "What's the matter? Got sick and tired of babysitting Blackwell hooligans and rug-rats?"

David chuckled.

"Maybe," he said. "Exactly what brings you back from Arcadia Bay as the so-called Chrysalis fugitive? As follow-up question, what bring you back from the dead?"

"If you want the answer to those questions, it's a long damn story that I can't make short. You want details, you can ask your step-daughter later."

"So Prescott works for terrorist, huh?" David asked himself. "Never liked any of the Prescotts in town. Nathan Prescott especially. Just never imagined someone like Sean Prescott would go this far."

I turn over to my step-father for an apology for going behind his back again for not keeping end of the bargain we made back at Max in Seattle.

"David, I know I must've broken promise to be a better daughter by not doing anything wrong again and I'm not sorry for doing so. But I am sorry for not coming to you instead at the very least."

"Chloe, like I said," he began. "I'm not upset at you. You don't need to be sorry. Yeah, you should've come to me instead of Rachel when you needed help with this Max situation. You bet you should've. But your courage to get yourself involved in terrorist cases still surprises. As much as it shocks me to yourself go kamikaze into this, it relieves me to see my only step-daughter come out of it alive and well. Knowing that your a brave and honorable soldier out who risked her life taking down Prescott and his Neo-Chrysalis army for Max's sake. You should be proud of yourself for that."

"I am David," I said. "Couldn't have done it without, Rachel."

"Well, Chloe," said Crosby. "Now that we have Sean Prescott taken in for custody, I believe we still have a case to win. Don't we now?"

"Right," I said. "Let's win this thing and go home."

Max

April 19th, 2014

8:50 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Arcadia News Network

 **Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy**

"Good Morning, I'm Brock Kent. Live today with some breaking news."

The media was now publicly broadcasting the conclusion of Case Caulfield. Spreading the word around about Chloe's courage to cracking my case and taking Sean Prescott down from his scheme to make a monster of me. When in reality, he was the real monster behind all this since the week of six months ago.

"As the case of Arcadia Bay Versus Max Caulfield concludes, the proof of Max Caulfield's innocence has arrived at last. Republican mayoral candidate, Sean Prescott, was arrested last night at the Cold Steel foundry for activities affiliating with the quantum terrorist organization, Neo-Chrysalis. Evidence claims Prescott had secretly worked with the terrorist group to formulate the attack on Arcadia Bay via weapons of mass destruction that caused the tornado that killed over six-hundred of the population in the Bay. The reveal of this scandal was made possible thanks to the bravery of former fugitive, Rachel Amber, seventeen-year-old Warren Graham, and twenty-year-old Chloe Price. This victory was also made possible by the inspiration of the "Not A Terrorist" campaign rallied by local Blackwell honor students, Victoria Chase and Kate Marsh. Chrysalis authorities owe the Blackwell community an apology for their injustice of the school shooting. Further details about Prescott's involvement with Neo-Chrysalis have not yet been disclosed to the public. We now go over to May Valhalla live with a final update for the trial of Max Caulfield."

"Thanks, Brock," said May the news lady on camera. "This is May Valhalla live at Arcadia Bay Courthouse. The truth is about to set Max Caulfield free as her trial comes to it's closure. I am now standing behind a crowd of dozens today who are eagerly willing to see Max Caulfield free from her crimes. The hearing of Prescott's scandal is now underway to determine her innocence. The time of truth begins now."

I am back in the courtroom one last time, still in my prisoner coveralls, to see what Chloe and Rachel had been busy finding for me to get me to walk out of here a free girl. Chloe and Crosby sit next to me during the hearing. Karen and Burke are in their usual spots too. Of course, everyone else who's close to me is back for the grand finale as well. My parents, Chloe's parents, my Blackwell friends, you know who they are. Sean Prescott stands in front of the judge with cuffs on his hands and bailiffs standing between him.

A projector plays a video Chloe recorded on her phone that claims Prescott's guilt. It also displays other evidence Chloe, Rachel, and Warren had back at the foundry to help cleanse my name. When all the evidence was reviewed, Crosby walked in front of the court to explain the evidence to the judge.

"This is all the crucial evidence Ms. Price and her companions discovered that claims Mr. Prescott's guilt and Ms. Caulfield's innocence," he said. "That should be all evidence needed for the verdict, your honor."

"Mr. Prescott, you have now been charged with the manslaughter of six-hundred citizen of Arcadia Bay. How do you plead to these charges against this scandal that you set up for Ms. Caulfield?" asked the judge.

Prescott cleared his throat and sighed.

"I plead guilty your honor," he said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have your honor," said a jury member. "With all the clear evidence reviewed for ourselves and the investigators, it is suffice it to say that we now feel it unjust to hold Max Caulfield liable for Prescott's crimes associated with Neo-Chrysalis that involves the manifestation of the twister storm. Therefore, we hereby find the defendant, not guilty."

"Mr. Prescott," continued Judge Gareth. "You are hereby sentenced to death row in maximum security prison of Quantum Prospekt. As for you, Ms. Caulfield, on behalf of your innocence, you are hereby cleared from all charges against you. You will now be released from your detainment. This case has concluded."

The slam of the judge's gavel spells an exclamation mark of my freedom. I don't believe this is actually happening. I could believe Chloe and I pulled this off. We actually did it! I have won this case! Case closed for Arcadia Bay Versus Max Caulfield!

The crowd in the gallery stands up and cheers in unison. Giving the decriminalized Maxine Caulfield a round of applause for winning her trial. I give myself a giant grin and give my girlfriend a really tight hug. The two of us smile and laugh like we haven't done is so many days this week while we tightly hold each other.

"I don't believe it, Max!" shouted Chloe. "We won! We actually won this!"

"Hella A right we did!" I exclaim. "Wowsers, Chloe! I don't believe this either! We did it!"

"Oh, this is freakin' hella amazeballs, Max! We did it!"

"Max! Chloe!" shouted Joyce from the crowd.

Joyce and David joined in on us by our table in front of the courtroom.

"Joyce!" I call back.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you two!" she said. "William would be so proud of you both."

"Thanks, Mom!" said Chloe. "Max and I rule!"

"Awesometacular, Max," said David. "I salute the both of you winning this tribunal!"

"Thanks, David," I said. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Max, sweetie!" shouted my Mom from the crowd, running over to us with my Dad. "Oh, my baby! You've won my child! You've really won!"

My mother gives me a kiss on my forehead and she hugs me tightly.

"Dad!" I shout to him, giving him a hug. "We did it! We've actually won!"

"We sure have, Max," he says. "We sure have."

I see Crosby still standing in front of the court staring at me in the eye smiling. I smile back at him. I also see Prescott being escorted out alternate exit from the courtroom with the bailiffs. Off the to be transported to Quantum Prospekt where that dickbag can rot for eternity and die in a death row cell for what he did to me.

"Max!" shouted Warren from the crowd. "Congrats on the case, man! This is gravy!"

"Oh, the lord has granted my wishes to you, Max!" said Kate dropping in with Warren along with Victoria. "God almighty, I can't believe he listened! You've won!"

I hug the three of my classmates as they congratulate me. I even give my high school rival Victoria some sugar as well.

"Congratulations, Max," she says. "You actually make me proud."

I walk outside the courthouse with a crowd of all my friends and family. I rise up as free girl to all the good people of Arcadia Bay who surround me and grant me an massive round of applause for my sweet victory. The people in the crowd cheer before me and I smile and shed a tear of joy at them. In the middle of the cheering crowd, I see some Blackwell students cheering and whistling joyfully at their wronged everyday hero. I even see some Vortex club boys giving me barks and whoops as their calling.

Then I see the press approach me and swarm me with cameras and microphones. May Valhalla, the head of the press rushes over to me with her camera man for a commit.

"Max Caulfield, the people demand a commit of your gratitude," she says running up to me with he microphone. "How does it feel to be relieved from your crimes you've been wronged by?"

"You have no idea how it feels for me to be a free girl," I commit. "It's like the sweet smell of flowers and rainbows. That's how it feels."

"And who do you thank for winning this case the most, Ms. Caulfield?" she asks.

"I just want to thank all my friends and family who mean the world to me for all their kindness, inspiration, and support for my trial. I'd like to thank my fatherly figure, Mr. Crosby, for standing by my defense. My parents, Joyce, and David for being here for me too. All my friends and classmates at Blackwell, Victoria and Kate especially, for their prevail in their protest rally campaign. And most importantly, the one person I have known for all eternity."

I turn over to that one person who stands next to me.

"The one person who will always be with me till the end of time," I continue. "The one person who will never look back from me and never turn me away for anything. And the one person that will always make me whole. My beloved Chloe. Chloe Elizabeth Price."

My bluenette angel with butterfly wings gazes at me with her pretty blue eyes. I gaze at her back with my nerdy face and pretty blue eyes. Then I lean my head towards hers and make contact with her lips. Kissing her in front of the entire crowd. Exalting my feelings in front of the whole crowd. The crowd itself runs wild again with more cheers and a bigger round of applause.

The time of life was just beginning. For this had become the most definitive moment of a lifetime. Going down in history as the girl who became the first to win a quantum terror case remarkably. The moment of truth was at it's end. And the truth will set you free.

 **Note: Is anyone shedding tears of joy right now? I know that I am. *sniffs* Where's my bag of tissue. Never mind.**

 **I hope you really enjoyed this amazing conclusion to Arcadia Bay V. Max Caulfield folks! Now Max is a good person for letting those people die for Chloe. (even though it really wasn't her) LOL**

 **Well, it's not over yet readers. For there are many more chapters to be posted before this episodes concludes. Stay with me on this fictional journey while it last my readers! Max's trial may be over, but her adventure in this chapter of her life is just beginning.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**


	10. A Hero's Welcome

Chapter 10 A Hero's Welcome

Max

April 19th, 2014

3:43 PM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Route 101

Hours pass by after my moment of triumph. After winning my case when it came to it's closure, I had to make an errand back to Chrysalis HQ in Portland to change out of my prisoner rags and collect my belongings before return to my home town of Arcadia Bay. I got a ride back to HQ on Chrysalis truck to do so. Once I changed out of my rags and got my things from my cell, Chloe had dropped by in her truck to give me a ride home.

It was a two hour drive from Portland back to the bay. As we're driving down the highway in Chloe's truck back to our place called home, we have a conversation in the car about what she and Rachel had done and what they discovered to release me from my incarceration.

"Project Cyclone, huh?" I say to Chloe during our discussion. "So all that time that week after everything we went through, Nathan gets used by Neo-Chrysalis to manifest a tornado storm into town while we risk our lives finding Rachel. Sean wasn't protecting his son that week because I didn't leave him alone about the whole bathroom thing or the Kate incident. He was protecting his son from an oversight with terrorist. That goes completely beyond what we suspected Nathan for. Now I know why he acted like such a dickbag that week. It probably goes without saying, but it wasn't Jefferson or his family that used him after all. It was an ISIS like terrorist group called Neo-Chrysalis. That's who."

"Right," said Chloe. "If you ask me, those fuckers made a deal with devil and they all paid the price for it. No pun intended. And then Nathan dies as a result. End of story."

"If you ask me, It'd be the story of their lives."

I thought back to that time in the bathroom again when Nathan had said "I am sick of people trying to control me!" or his last message he sent me before he was killed when he said "Everyone used me!". I felt more and more terrible about the son of Arcadia as I was learning more about this phenomenal truth beyond the storm. Ever since day one, why couldn't I have visions of the so-called Project Cyclone Chloe and Rachel disclosed? Perhaps I could've saved Arcadia Bay by stopping these terrorist instead having to travel back to square one where that bizarre week all began.

I could've sparred more lives in the bay, including Karen's daughter and Cage's family, had I uncovered this scandal sooner. It would've prevented my insulting trial, that insulting Blackwell shooting, and my insulting sacrifice on that cliff side. All that mattered now was that I was freed from this insult and will never have to feel guilty or responsible for having so many lives on my hands for Chloe's. What was done was done.

"So what was it like for you, Rachel, and Warren going down that bunker where you found all the evidence anyway?" I ask. "What did I miss?"

"You want me to sit here and talk about how we risked our lives for you down in a scary ass bunker?" she says. "You don't want to know."

"Maybe I do. You said that Prescott was working with one of the terrorist leaders. What was his name? It was Ranikov, right?"

"That was his name. What about it?"

"You should tell me more. You owe me that much."

"What else can I say, Max? Other than Rachel mowing a dozen load of mercenary commies and barely escaping an exploding bunker, I say it was well worth the risk. I owe Rachel an apology for how acted last Friday when she returned back from the dead."

"I don't blame you for how you lashed at her that day. It's not like it was her fault she left anyway. But she helped me. And she helped you get me out of this. That's all that matters."

"I know. In fact, I've underestimated her. Not because of her super powers that you have, but her morale for actually caring. She's a better friend than I ever that she'd be."

Then a thought slipped into my mind. A thought related to the bathroom incident that made me imagine something that would've happened if I went back to that day. And it wasn't Chloe dying. It was perhaps...me dying? What if I had stopped Nathan from shooting Chloe by letting him shoot me instead?

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?" asked Chloe.

 **X/SQUARE/LM - TELL HER YOUR THOUGHT**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - DON'T TELL HER YOUR THOUGHT**

"It's...nothing really," I respond. "I don't think it would be worth asking anyway."

"We're almost home, Max," said Chloe. "Just sit tight and this will all be over soon."

"Hey, Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm sorry I let you go through this. Back at the lodge, when I had to surrender, it was a decision that had to be made. I'm sorry it had to be me."

"It's fine, Max. I can't blame you for sitting through that insulting trial. As long as we've won our way out of it, that's all that matters."

"You're right. That fucking trial was a total insult from start to finish. I knew you could keep your promise for getting me out this. I knew you could do it. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Rachel and her quantum terrorism expertise. Nevertheless, your welcome. Always."

Chloe grants me a smile while driving. I smile back. We've been driving for at least two hours now. We should be home by now.

We finally return to my home sweet bay of Arcadia. Boy does it feel so great to be back. It feels like a thousand years since I left. At least I'm coming back in Chloe nice rusty old truck this time and not locked up in some prisoner truck waiting to walk through an angry crowd in front of a courthouse who does nothing but throw trash at me and call me names. We drive through a security gate Chrysalis still has posted at the city entry. It was announced that martial law had been lifted in Arcadia Bay now that my case is over. Every Chrysalis unit must still be preparing to make leave by now.

When driving through town, I could see the last remnants of the riots that ran amok in the bay before my trial ended. The had been stores with broken windows and cars burnt down into rust. The town had seen better days. I'm so glad it's all over now. Everyone in Arcadia can now remain calm that I'm no longer the criminal mastermind behind the deaths of everyone's friends and families. I just wonder how disgraced people feel by now how that an Arcadian politician had been behind those deaths these last six months. I too wonder how the rest of the Prescott family feels about this also. Disgraced is the best feeling I'd hand out to Mr. Prickscott. Maybe even worse.

"The riots in town really did a number on the streets," I said. "Sean Prescott is gonna have a lot to pay for not only his terror, but also the damage caused by the calamity of the riots. As if the damage of that storm he brought onto the bay wasn't enough, if you know what I mean."

"Say no more," said Chloe. "So much for "the benefit of my family" he says. "And the security of my town" he says. In reality, he confuses security with terror. What a tyrant he was."

"Where are we going, Chloe? I thought we were heading home?"

"We are. But, while I drove all the way to Portland to pick you up, we've been planning a little surprise for you."

"Well I like the surprises. What is it?"

"The definition of a surprise, Ms. Caulfield, is to not speak a word of it. Now sit tight and wait patiently."

"Smart ass."

Chloe drives up to Two Whales where I assume my surprise is taking place. There's a few cars parked by. Including Frank's RV, Warren's car, David's car, my parents car, and even Rachel's bike. I had no doubt there would be people I know that are preparing my surprise. Chloe finds a parking space by the diner and we hop straight. Ready to come inside.

"Okay, Max," says Chloe. "Before we give away any spoilers, keep your eyes shut until we're inside. Okay?"

"Okay," I say cooperatively.

Somehow I already knew what this surprise was going to be. I cover my eyes with my hand and Chloe walks me inside. Once I'm inside, I open eyes and what I see is nothing more but a hero's welcome back home.

"Welcome home, Max Caulfield!" the crowd shouts in unison.

My jaw drops and my eyes widen in excitement and amazement. A big crowd of all my friends and family in Arcadia grant me a big round of applause for my comeback during my epic entrance into the diner. A banner titled: **Welcome Home, Max!** , was displayed behind the diner bar. Chloe gives me another nice warm smile and a pat on the back as I gaze at the thrilled crowd.

The crowd included Joyce, David, my parents, Rachel, Warren, Kate, Victoria, Brooke, Ms. Grant, Mr. Wells, and Samuel standing behind the counter. While a bunch of other of my Blackwell classmates, including Dana, Juliet, Taylor, Courtney, Hayden, Daniel, Alyssa, Evan and Stella, as well as a few of my outside classmates such as Justin, Trevor, Logan, and Zachary; all sitting down at the tables. Not to mention Frank and Pompidou were part of the show, of course.

My Blackwell friends gather around and swarm my ass hugging me, patting my back, scrubbing my hair, kissing me on the forehead, and whatever they do. Warren rushes over and jumps me giving me a really tight hug. He still never knew how to handle women. I wonder how Brooke must feel. Kate comes over gives me a lighter hug and so do Victoria and Brooke. Of course, Rachel steps forward and grants me some sugar too. David, Joyce, and my own parents come over and I owe them some sugar also. The crowd's bravado enlivens my true colors into a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow as a matter of family. This had already been the time of my life.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" shouted Rachel in the middle of the crowd.

All the commotion from the crowd dies down as all eyes and ears shift their focuses on Rachel. She had a little announcement to make before we all started celebrating.

"My name is Rachel Dawn Amber," she begins. "You all know me as the legendary Blackwell daughter of Arcadia Bay. It is I, the hero of Arcadia and the hero of the infamous Max Caulfield trial who has come back from the dead to bring her injustice to justice. It is in my honor to propose a toast to Max Caulfield herself."

Rachel picks up her glass and holds it up in front of her to make the toast.

"Here's to Max," she says holding her cup. "Our everyday hero. Drinks are on her. To Max."

"To Max," everyone says in unison holding their glass up, including me and Chloe.

As we make our toast, a guest had arrived late to my freedom party and it was no other than Derrick Crosby himself. The man who stood at my defense and the king of Chrysalis himself.

"Afternoon ladies and gentlemen," said Crosby. "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

"Mr. Crosby, perfect timing," said Rachel while everyone finished the toast. "We were just proposing a toast to the guest of honor, Max Caulfield. You didn't miss much."

"Right. So, how is our guest of honor today? How does it feel to be a free girl?"

"How does it feel?" I reply. "It feels like a million dollars is how it feels. Maybe you should ask Prescott in jail cell if I could some out of his money vault."

The crowd has a laugh at my joke. Chloe and I give Crosby a grin and he chuckles.

"So why you'd arrive so late?" asked Chloe. "The guest of honor was feeling a little insulted that her defense attorney didn't show up on time."

"I was busy, Chloe," he answered. "But that not important. What's important is that I have an announcement to make for everyone."

Crosby stepped toward the middle of the diner to make his announcement for everyone.

"Before I make my announcement ladies and gentlemen," he begins. "I would like to apologize to everyone in this diner about what has occurred this past week until now. As insulting as the Blackwell shooting may be, it was not my choice to let that happen. And it just so happens that the man who made that choice to let it happen is the real criminal behind Ms. Caulfield's setup. Now that her setup was been brought to justice, the authorities are not only deprioritizing Max's criminal record and the man hunt for Rachel, but they'll also be lifting martial law from Arcadia Bay. They'll also be closing down any investigations related to quantum terrorism and they'll be no security post at Blackwell. In other news, I'm offering Blackwell students a field trip to Chrysalis HQ in Portland where we'll be holding the Quantic Solutions Expo on Tuesday night from six PM to nine PM. Principle Wells has accepted my offer to plan this field trip and permission slips will be handed out Monday morning."

Before Crosby was done, he had more to say before he was finished.

"And one more thing to say before I go," he continued. "Max's victory in this case wouldn't have been possible if not for the bravery of Rachel Amber and Chloe Price themselves. Their bravery risking their lives for the greater cause and taking down the scandal of Sean Prescott is the reason Max is a free girl. Rachel's comeback and intellectual scheme to take down Prescott prompted me into winning the case of Arcadia Bay Versus Max Caulfield. Chloe's partnership also became a profound asset to winning the case, as well. As for Max, she's become my finest client I've had in years. It was a team effort and we shall never forget this victory that will go down in history."

I step forward in front of where Crosby stands to say something everyone too.

"It's been a dark time for Arcadia Bay everyone," I begin. "And dark times call for extreme measures. Though there have been some people who've called me a monster for what I thought I did months ago, I'm proud to see the people around me who believe otherwise. There was a time between me and Chloe where I had to make most definitively hardest decision in my life. That time took place six months ago on a cliff side beyond the bay when a devastating storm created by terrorist rolled in destroying our beloved city. Since then, I felt insulted between choosing the life of one and the life of many. And I chose the life of the one who was my everything. From this day forward, I'll never regret that choice. Not one bit."

I raise the glass in my hand to propose one more toast.

"Here's to everyone," I say. "Who means the world to me. A toast to victory!"

"A toast to victory!" the crowd says all together, granting my toast.

 **Note: So I'll end it right here for now folks. I'll be writing couple more chapters for Max's celebration of her freedom. Since I still have finals to be dealt with before the end of the school year, I may need to spend more time with that than my chapters. This could be my longest episode yet, so stay tuned no matter what happens.**

 **Until next time, stay golden and Happy Easter!**

 **P.S. Just say the trailer for Star Wars The Last Jedi everybody! It's HELLA AMAZING! If you haven't seen it yet, get your asses off this site and go watch it now! LOL**


	11. Accept

Chapter 11 Accept

Max

April 19th, 2014

4:04 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Two Whales Diner

After the toast, everybody begins the celebration of my victory and freedom. Before Chloe and I could celebrate, a young woman walks into the diner. It was Kris Prescott. Sean's daughter and Nathan's older sister.

"Kris, I didn't expect you to drop by," said Crosby as she entered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to speak with your client, Mr. Crosby," said Kris. "I'd also like to talk with Chloe, that Rachel girl, and that David guy you mentioned. I want to talk to them outside in private please."

"Ms. Amber, Mr. Madsen, you have a visitor who want to talk with you!" Crosby called out to them.

"It's Kris right?" I ask trying to remember her name. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is," she replies. "It's about my Dad and something else. I want to talk with you all privately."

"So are you going to stay here and celebrate?" Chloe asks Crosby. "While we have a private chat with I believe to be Nathan's sister?"

"Sorry, Chloe," he replies. "But I've got some business to attend to in Portland and my duty calls. I'll be seeing the two of you on Tuesday night at the expo. Take care."

"Hey, Crosby," I say to him before he walked out.

"Yes?"

I give the man a brief hug before he leaves as a thank you staying at my side.

"Thank you," I say to him. "For everything you've done for me. I couldn't have won this without you."

"Anytime, Max. I'll always be there for you."

As soon as Crosby left, Chloe, Rachel, David, and I walked outside the diner to talk to Kris privately. I knew it had to be something about her crazy father who once took over Arcadia Bay with an iron fist. The four of us gather around to begin Kris's conversation.

"I'm not sure if you all remember me, but we last saw each other at my brother's funeral months ago," she begins.

"I know who you are," said Rachel. "Your Nathan Prescott's sister. Kristine Prescott. My condolences for your loss. Your brother was a good friend to me before he died. He once told me a few things about you."

"I appreciate that," replies Kris. "But there's something more severe I'd like you all to know."

Kris clears her throat before continuing.

"I understand in winning this trial, you've managed to save this town and take down my inane father," she says. "By now you must realize he had been working with Neo-Chrysalis this entire time making him perpetrator behind that storm."

"That hasn't been ever more understandable to us until now, Kris," said David. "Get to the point. What's something more severe that you want us to know?"

"The point is, you haven't heard the end of this," she continued. "My mom and I and even the rest of my family on the outside known by about my father's involvement with these terrorist from the very beginning. They are the reason my brother died and the reason so many people we swore to serve right died a futile death. I will grant you the benefit of the doubt we were never bad people. We were only corrupted by the influence of terrorist who thought our legacy was the exception to be pawned with. We never asked for this. My family isn't criminal. Only my Dad is. He's the reason our family spread a dark reputation throughout the years. His decision is what tore the family apart."

"And for what, Kris?" I ask. "Your Dad makes his choice of working for terrorist and goes rogue on the family on purpose?"

"Yes he did and no he didn't," answered Kris. "My family had been under the leverage of these people for years. They made us do their dirty work or else they'd hurt us. We've always begged for my father to step up to these horrible people and he'd always refuse. He'd only tell us that we'd never ask again and that we no one is to about our activities with them. And since then, they just kept owning our lives miserably. For the record, I'm glad I'm father's locked away forever. He was always a terrible one to me and Nathan since our first encounter with the bad guys. He deserves much worse. I'm glad he's of our lives."

"You've must've come here for more than story about your father's crimes," said David. "What is it that you really want from us?"

"Like I said, you haven't heard the end of this," she answered. "All I know is that Neo-Chrysalis is still plotting something big. Something so much worse than the storm. All ask from you people is to free my family from our crisis. The fact that you were all brave enough to stop my Dad's scheme in terrorism, I expect the same kind of bravery from all of you to stop whatever the bad people are plotting next."

Kris's limousine had arrived parked on the side of the street by the diner. It belonged to her father and the driver honked the horn to signal her time to leave.

"I gotta go," said Kris. "Don't forget about what I've said today or what I've asked from you. The time will come when you won't be."

The young Prescott lady left our presence and took off in her limo. Leaving us with more questions than answers about what she said.

"Well, she was interesting," said Chloe.

"I now get the feeling that this is somehow far from over," I said.

"Last I checked, this was a celebration freedom," said Rachel. "I say we quite debating about what Kris had said and start partying."

"Rachel's right you two," said David. "Let's put this to rest for now and enjoy the party. It's best that the three of you leave this to me."

 **My Number - Foals**

About half an hour had passed and everyone at the diner had been celebrating delightfully. Joyce had put on some music from the jukebox to tune up the party. One that wasn't going over to Davy Jones's Locker. Blackwell kids had been sitting around socializing and about half of my Blackwell colleagues were having a little reunion with Rachel outside in the parking lot. Rachel was sitting outside with Frank during her reunion with all her Blackwell buddies she had known before me.

My parents were at the counter talking with Chloe's parents. Principle had sat around on one of the tables inside. Samuel and Ms. Grant sat outside where Rachel had her reunion with her friends from the past. Chloe and myself sat at a nice comfy table indoors discussing our victory. Ironically, we were sitting at the precise table I convinced Chloe of my powers from that week. I wasn't sure if Chloe remembered, but I know I did.

"Remember that time back during that week when I predicted the future with my powers?" I ask Chloe. "That second day back together? Before the junkyard, the train, Kate on the roof, and our Blackwell break-in?"

"How can I not remember anything from that week?" she says. "Why?"

"It's ironic how we're celebrating at the exact spot I rewound to predict the future. If you can recall."

"I do recall, actually. I miraculously do. Whoopty do. We're sitting at the same space at a different time. I can't believe I still remember that six months from then. There's so much we can never forget from that week. From that time in the bathroom to that time on the cliff. Surely we both find that very ironic indeed."

"You know, I'm kinda still thinking about what Kris was saying to us. Still remember that whole end of time thing I've been obsessing about since Seattle? Nathan's sister had told us Neo-Chrysalis was plotting something bigger than the storm. You think it could be related to the end of time?"

"I bring you back to Arcadia Bay as a free girl and the first thing you talk about is the end of time. Why am I not surprised?"

"You didn't answer my question, Chloe. You don't have to be so evasive about it every time I bring it up."

"Of course I do. Every now and then it's end of time this and end of time that. We just threw a freedom party for you, Max and that's all you want to talk about."

"Chloe, were you not listening to what Kris was saying? She sounded pretty stern and serious about what she said. I'm only trying to take it seriously. I know I'm supposed to be having a good time here, but we should consider getting on board with it when this party's over."

"I know, Max. But right now, we could be partying till the end of time. How bout that?"

"I'll do anything you say, Chloe. Looks like Rachel's having time of her life out there. Inviting her to this party really is stealing the show from me. No offense."

"None taken. I remember the last time Rachel and I had the time of our lives back at a Vortex Club party before she disappeared. It was nothing compared to what's going on with her now."

We look out the window and see Rachel laughing with her old buddies outside with her boyfriend Frank and his dog Pompi. My parents drop by to where we sit and talk to us after a long journey to victory.

"Max, there's my daughter," my mom said. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad I have my baby girl back."

I give my mom a hug and thank her.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad to see you and Dad again, too."

"How's our gay couple doing today after such a long-awaited victory?" asks Dad.

"We feel like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield," said Chloe. "This is what we call our light at the end of a tunnel."

"If you ask me, I'm just lucky not to have six-hundred people on my conscience," I said. "If you know what I mean."

"Max, your mother and I wanted you to know that we you an apology for how we acted with this," said Dad. "I'm not sure how else to say it, but we really do had we known it wasn't your fault."

"Dad, if it were anything," I said. "You and Mom have nothing to apologize for. For the record, I'm not sorry for what happened to this town or that Blackwell fiasco that turned into a Michael Bay movie car chase scene. But I am sorry for letting you live through this though. I hope you can understand why I didn't tell you about my powers before. I just knew how you react."

"I know, Max," my Dad replied. "The least we can do is just put this behind us and move forward. That's the least we can do for now."

"Does this mean you can expect my gift now?" I ask them. "You still love me even if I'm a time wielding superhero or whatever, right?"

"Max, sweetheart, listen to me," my Mom spoke. "I know I overreacted in front of you and when I first saw your superpowers or whatever, but I still love you. We'll always love our little girl no matter who you are or what you do."

"Your mother's right, Max," Dad said. "As much as it was hard for us before, it'll be easier for us to deal with now."

"Thanks, Dad," I say. "I'll still love my parents, too, no matter what I am. I'm glad you accept it."

My parents left the table and Chloe parents had came. It was there turn to talk to us now.

"Well if isn't the two star-crossed lovers themselves," said Joyce, holding her coffee server. "How's our favorite customers in this diner today?"

"Great, Mom," said Chloe. "We got Max back and it feels so great to be back together again."

"Well I'm glad to see that all this work put into winning this thing paid off," said David. "It makes me proud to see the two of you back together again."

"You know, I just apologized to my mom and dad about this whole time powers thing of mine and I feel like I owe an apology for keeping this a secret from you two also," I say to them. "Chloe and I only kept this a secret because one, we knew you wouldn't believe me. Two, we knew how you'd react if we made you believe me."

"Max, sweetie," began Joyce. "I know this was difficult for you and we honor that. After what Chloe had said on that stand, I'm only glad there was proof that proved everyone wrong for such an insulting trial to sit through."

"Damn, right," I said. "As insulting as that trial was, I'm still the same old me. Superpowers or not, you should all at least be in my debt that my powers are the reason Chloe is still sucking air. How's that for gratitude."

"That's a little besides the point of what we're saying, Max," said David. "Nonetheless, I couldn't be any more grateful than I've ever been in for being there that day in the bathroom for Chloe when I couldn't. Just gives me another reason to never trust a Prescott in town."

"Would you trust Kris Prescott about what she told us and what she asked of us?" I ask. "She looks like a nice lady who lost her little brother and had seen her father get sentenced to death row. Wouldn't you feel bad for her? I know I do."

"I'm not saying I distrust all Prescotts in town," he replied. "I'm saying I've never trusted two out of all Prescotts that exist on this planet. If my instincts are correct, maybe that young woman can be trusted."

Before Joyce and David left the table, I stop David to talk to him some more.

"David," I begin. "About what Kris was saying, if she can be trusted, what's your plan to help her."

"I don't know, Max," answered David. "I was hoping the two of you might come up with a plan. Maybe even Rachel could come up with one too. Since she was the only girl who knew how to bust you out of your ally, I say you should ask her for a plan perhaps. It's the only way to be sure."

"There's one more thing I should tell you," I continue. "Here's a little irony for you. A girl who messes around with a fire alarm and takes the heat for your step-daughter's drugs in her room all in the same day, actually saves her life the day she would've been murdered if not for me and my powers. Also, she's Chloe's life-long childhood partner. How's that for irony?"

"As ironic as that may sound, Max," David began. "I think it's just fate. Ever since that day I first say you in Chloe's room, even though I did reprimand you, something was telling me it was never your drugs to begin with. Even I couldn't possibly be that naive."

"After all these months," Chloe interfered. "Your just now admitting it was really my pot from the start?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "All that matters now is that Max is free and the two of you are happy. I accept that."

 **Note: I should have at least one more chapter to write before the party ends. It may be more exciting to read than this chapter.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**

 **P.S. I almost forgot. I saw the Star Wars Battlefront 2 trailer and everything else that was announced at Star Wars Celebration this year. Looks better than the first Battlefront now that we get a single player campaign with the sequel. It should be good.**


	12. Celebration Freedom

Chapter 12 Celebration Freedom

Max

April 19th, 2014

4:20 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Two Whales Diner

Chloe and I step outside the diner where a ton of students form a circle around Rachel. This was my party and the legendary mistress was out here stealing the show from me. It was lock Spock from Star Trek getting more fame than Captain Kirk or Darth Vader getting more fame than Emperor Palpatine. People at Blackwell weren't kidding about Rachel when they always said she was her own club and always took the show away from people.

My girlfriend and I walk over to the crowd to see Rachel telling her old friends stories with her boyfriend and his puppy about how her and Chloe cracked my case to the core. A majority of the students were some Vortex Clubs kids. Surprisingly including Victoria. Despite being high school rivals together with Rachel, same way I was rivals with her, she owed me and Rachel a lot for rallying everyone at the school and in town with Kate to bring hope to my freedom. Me and Chloe poke through the crowd to hear what Rachel was speaking of.

"And here goes the best part," said Rachel continuing her story. "I take on yet another juggernaut with a mini-gun, the same kind I had to deal with back at the Prescott Manor, and round two gets even better. So while the big bruiser is spraying bullets around with his LMG, I use my shielding power to protect Chloe, Warren, and I, and then I charge up my time blasting power into a powerful ball of energy and blast the mother fucker away into a stack of napalm and boom! The son of an asshole explodes into smithereens and then Warren goes 'Damn, Rachel! That was awesome!'."

The crowd of teenagers laughs with Rachel. Even Victoria lets out a light chuckle, too. It's been over a year since anyone in Blackwell had seen Rachel Amber alive and well and already everyone has a blast from the past. Who am I to judge? Rachel herself catches sight of I and Chloe and welcomes us over.

"Well if isn't Ms. Pain in the Butt," says Rachel. "Or shall I call her Ms. Pain to the Max. In other words, Ms. Max Caulfield herself. And her partner in crime time, Chloe F'n Price. How's the guest of honor doing today?"

The crowd turns to us for a moment when we step up front.

"I'm doing just fine, Rachel," I reply. "I love it when you steal the party from me. No offense, but now I know it feels to be every student who always thought you were a bitch."

Some of students in the crowd chuckled a little. Victoria rolled her eye with her hands folded.

"Be sure to tell that one to Victoria when this party's over," said Rachel. "Am I right, Vic? Or are you still just getting used to seeing ghost?"

"For the record, I was just getting used to never seeing you at all," said Victoria. "I'd be lying if I said I missed you. But I wouldn't be lying if I said you're looking awfully great for a corpse. Welcome back to Arcadia Bay."

"May I have everyone please leave my presence?" Rachel asks everyone. "I'd like to speak with Max Caulfield alone with my ex-girlfriend and my boyfriend."

The whole crowd of teens left our presence. Leaving my partner in crime and I to talk with only Rachel and Frank with Pompidou lying down next to them.

"Same old Rachel," mumbles Dana in the crowd. "Once a legend, always a legend."

"That's the Rachel we know," said Courtney in the gang of teens.

Once everyone left, it was our turn to talk.

"Now, what shall we talk about?" asked Rachel.

"Did I just hear you say that you took out a juggernaut with mini-gun by blowing him up with napalm?" I ask her. "And I thought I was over-the-top destroying a chopper with a bazooka. You were there with Rachel down in that bunker, Chloe. Is what she's saying true?"

"Don't envy her, Max," said Chloe. "Of course its, true. Believe it or not, your really aren't anything different compared to Rachel. Not only because your superpowers, but because your deference and morale for making an impression on me."

"Her deference is nothing compared to her morale, Chloe," said Frank. "There are some difference between Max and Rachel, but more similarities than differences. I learned that from Pompidou. He always senses it."

"You learn things from dog senses, Frank?" I ask.

"When have I not?" he answers. "Ever since that day in the junkyard, I've learned it from my dog's way. No questions asked."

"Frank always had a mixed influence from Pompidou," said Rachel. "If someone was up to no good, that was little Pompi's cue to make his bite worse than his bark. If someone was up for the greater good, he'd return the favor. Anyways, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"You and Chloe really did risk your lives for me, didn't you?" I say. "I don't what her and I would've done without you. I even here you risked Frank and Warren's life for mine, as well."

"Frank just sat back getting a grand stand view of that Prescott job I did with Chloe," said Rachel. "Warren was our little snitch to catch Mr. Sean Prickscott. Chloe and I were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson playing CSI and Law & Order: Arcadia Bay. Everyone else was expendable."

"Oh, so I'm expendable now, huh?" Frank asked his girlfriend. "I go from Walter White from Breaking Bad to Daryl Dixon from the Walking Dead and now I'm Ving Rhames from Mission Impossible. Who are you to call me expendable?"

"You said it yourself, Frank," said Rachel. "You'd be lying if you said you cared. Doesn't matter anymore. To me, your still more than expendable. Your my...you know who you are to me."

"Yeah, Frank," interfered Chloe. "Show some respect. Don't forget who we through this party for."

"Hey, I didn't anything by it, okay?" apologized Frank. "I was only asking how I was expendable is all. And how I'm more than just a low-life trailer bum who makes a quick buck out of Blackwell shits demanding drugs every now and then."

"I never asked, Rachel," I was saying. "How did you become such a Blackwell celebrity wanting live big in LA? And why would some people like Victoria envy you for it?"

"You want me to sit down and tell you about the longest ride I've experienced becoming the legend I once was?" replied Rachel. "I'll give you the shortened version. I was nothing more but a greedy and power-hungry young woman hanging with all the cool kids that made people like Victoria hate me. I was popular, but flawed. I was self-centered, but optimistic. I ruled Blackwell Academy with an iron fist. But that didn't stop me from being the most respected and self-esteemed prodigy the history of Blackwell could ever ask for. I was a saint. And that's my story."

"So your selfishness and greed is what made you a saint, but your optimism is what made some people hate you?" I ask her.

"More like vice-versa," she answered. "No matter what I had done to make all my friends and teachers love me like Elvis, I had the money and the power to roll out the red carpet for my prominent reputation. In the end, the whole school was my family. Including your girlfriend, Chloe. Joyce once told me I was like a third daughter to her. Knowing you were like second daughter her before leaving Arcadia Bay to Seattle."

"I appreciate what you and Chloe did for me to be here, Rachel," I thank her. "Nice talking to you about your renowned reputation."

"Anytime, Max. Anytime."

The two of us walk over to where Ms. Grant and Samuel sit down outside after our chat with Rachel and Frank. Then the two of us talk with everyone's favorite staff at Blackwell.

"Hello there, Max," said Ms. Grant. "Welcome back to Arcadia Bay."

"Why hello again, Max," said Samuel. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," I say to them. "How has the past we treated for the both of you since I've been gone."

"Not so great, lately," said Ms. Grant. "Ever since that shooting occurred, it's been nothing but a train wreck for myself, my students, and everyone else. Those Chrysalis authorities have spent the last couple of days decorating the school into a crime scene after the shooting and hassling around students violating their security protocol. About half the students have doing more protesting with Ms. Chase and Ms. Marsh than they have been coming to my classroom. Can't blame them. Not even Principle Wells could."

"I've spent the last week praying for justice for your injustice, Max," said Samuel. "Besides from those Chrysalis guards forbidding me to feed my squirrels out in the courtyard, the day I've been praying for has arrived."

"Tell that one to Kate Marsh," I tell him. "How has Chrysalis treated you back at Blackwell."

"Like I said, they wouldn't even let me see my squirrels," he repeated himself. "I had to feed them somewhere indoors. Even then, Chrysalis or not, there were no animals allowed in the school. I've missed you, Max. We all have. It means a lot to me having you back with us."

"What do you think of Rachel being back here in Arcadia Bay?" I ask. "Is she as cunning and glamorous as you remembered?"

"Oh, certainly," he replied. "I always told everyone it was best not to dwell on the past. Though she was declared to be dead, in the end, she came back alive and well. The same girl as everyone recalled."

"Remember what you were saying about spirit animals? I never told you that I may have mine a couple times. It was the doe. A mystic female deer that would appear anywhere I go and in my dreams visions I've been having for six months in a row now."

"Ah, yes. I do recall. The doe is indeed your spirit. As far as the mind goes, Rachel's spirit is the blue jay, Kate's spirit is the bunny rabbit, and your friend Chloe's spirit is a little blue butterfly that intertwines with relation between it your spirit."

Chloe and I blush at what Samuel says to us. I never understood what was with him and spirit animals. I always found Samuel to be a such an illusive and psychic human being. Which is exactly who he is.

"Wowser, Samuel," I say. "Spare us the mystics if you don't mind. I once asked about all the strange things happening in Arcadia a while back. You never knew what it was, but you always said it was coming. It turned out you were right. And it just so happens that's all due to the work of terrorist under the influence of a villainous cult. Now I know exactly what the stranger things were all about."

"No comment there, Max," said Samuel illusively. "No comment there."

"We should get going," I say. "Chloe and I still have more celebrating to do. Nice talking with you two."

"A pleasure as always, Max," said Grant. "You two take care."

"Stay strong and clear, Max," said Samuel. "Your gonna need it."

I and Chloe decide to walk back inside the diner after our chat with the two adults.

"That Samuel guy always gave me the creeps," said Chloe. "It's like he's a psychic or something."

"Believe he is, Chloe," I said. "He always has."

When we get inside, we see Warren talking to Principle Wells at a table they sat down. Curious to see how Warren had held up after volunteering Rachel and Chloe's suicide mission at the outpost that belonged to Neo-Chrysalis, we walk by to see what he was talking of with Mr. Wells.

"I overheard Ms. Amber talking about her mission to bring Mr. Prescott to justice and even though you were there, I don't remember her saying anything of what your saying," said Mr. Wells. "I think I remember hearing something about Ms. Amber fighting for her life protecting you and Ms. Price, though."

"Well, yeah," said Warren. "Rachel was protecting Chloe and I, but I had my own problems to deal with."

Mr. Wells gave Warren a stern and unconvinced look on his face as Warren was about to make up a childish story.

"So I was there at the Neo-Chrysalis outpost," began Warren.

 _At the outpost, Neo-Chrysalis mercenaries and goons were scattered around heavily guarding the vicinity. Posted at every perimeter by the Cold Steel Foundry._

 _"Ha ha! Rachel Amber is on the loose with Chloe Price," said a mercenary. "This is our chance!"_

 _Warren hides behind a container in the storage yard at the front of the foundry. Where he sees mercs guarding entry._

 _"Oh shit! Neo-Chrysalis!" panicked Warren._

 _"Ha ha ha! It's Warren Graham!" shouted a merc. "He's unarmed! How's he going to stop us?! Ha ha!"_

 _Warren walks over to a heavily armored Neo-Chrysalis assault vehicle. Where he now has a plan to talk on an army of terrorist one by one. The mercs turn around where they patrol. Only to see a heavy armored tank stroll down in front of them. It was Warren driving commandeering the tank. Driving it over to the bad guys he was ready to kill._

 _"Like this," said Warren, inside the driver's seat of the tank. "Who wants to go ape?"_

 _Warren uses the tank's canons to fire rockets and missiles to blow up a bunch of Neo-Chrysalis thugs. The terrorist mercs retreat from the rogue vehicle as they get hammered down with missiles._

 _"Ah! We were fools to underestimate Warren!" cried a merc. "Oh no!"_

 _"Yes, you were," says Warren._

 _A merc crawling on the ground for mercy gets run over and squashed like a cockroach by Warren's tank. As the tank itself continues it's rampage, a small batch of mercs line up in attack formation stopping the tank in it's tracks. One of the mercs squats down in the center with an RPG in his hands ready to blow the tank away. Instead of the rocket of the heavy gun firing away, it lets out a small poof and pathetically flops to the ground when it fails to fire properly._

 _Warren runs over the vulnerable mercenary squad like vermin as they let out dying wails. Then he fire more missiles from the tank blowing up more baddies in his path._

 _"That's right!" he says. "You just landed on the island of doctor me!"_

"And that's pretty much how it happened," said Warren finishing the story. "Which is why you should promote me as a king for prom this year."

"No," said Mr. Wells, denying his story.

"Aw come on!" whined Warren.

"I barely believed what they said about Ms. Caulfield and Ms. Amber," said Wells. "You, I don't think so."

"Okay, trying not to be offended there," said Warren optimistically. "Look, if Max or Rachel were here...Uh, Max, Chloe, hi."

 **X/SQUARE/LM - VOUCH FOR WARREN**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - TURN DOWN WARREN**

"I'm Max Caulfield and I'll vouch for Warren," I said pretending to believe his story. "Warren Graham is a hero. Everyone owes him for making Arcadia Bay great again, myself and Rachel included."

Warren blushes for blatantly accepting his juvenile story.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Caulfield," apologized Wells. "I had no idea. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning and we'll negotiate."

Mr. Wells gets off the table leaves to make way out the diner. Leaving Warren to the two of us.

"Uh...thanks, Max," thanked Warren.

"Just be sure to get Brooke a prom dress later," I suggest to him.

"Wowser, Max," says Chloe. "You actually had the balls to back up Warren's hella juvenile story like that? You barely killed a single merc back the bunker, Warren! Who are you to manipulate Maximus like that?"

"Who are you to think it's for you to decide?" he asked her. "Last time I checked, this was supposed to be Maximus's party. Not Chloemus's party, you know."

"At ease, Chloe," I say to her. "Rachel would've done the same. It's her party to make that decision, also."

 **Note: Okay guys, so just one more part before the celebration is over and I'll be able to move forward with future endeavors for this episode. I've decided to split this into two parts before it's done.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**

 **P.S. Wasn't Warren's made up story freankin' hilarious or what?! LOL**


	13. Wake Me Up

Chapter 13 Wake Me Up

Chloe

April 19, 2014

4:34 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Two Whales Diner

After Warren's fake story about the terrorist outpost that Max miraculously made Mr. Wells believe, we walk outside to see some students we know dancing in the parking lot with a stereo playing music to dance to. Students such Victoria and her friends Taylor and Courtney, as well as some of Max's other classmates such as Kate, Brooke, and Hayden circle around dancing to music.

 **Wake Me Up - Avicii**

While they all go dancing to some Avicii, I hear Taylor wooing out loud in joy. I also see Dana knee dancing on the hood of her car.

"You should bring out those moves more often, Taylor," said Hayden dancing along.

"You and I dancing at the same time!" said Taylor. "Too dangerous! We'd light the room on fire!"

"This is unexpected and fun," said Brooke.

"I'm always amazed how teenagers can dance with the way your legs bend," said Victoria.

"The way our legs bend," said Courtney.

"Yeah, you and Brooke," said Kate. "I'm surprised you don't tip over."

"I don't tip over until I've found company, Kate," said Dana dancing on her car hood. "Until then, watch and learn."

I turn over to Max while overlooking the dance to think what I'm thinking.

"Well, they seem to be having the time of their lives," I said. "Let's get in on that transaction. Shall we?"

"You know it," replied Max.

Without hesitation, we approach the dancing crowd to bust some moves with my Blackwell buddies. They all spot us dropping in and watch us dance to make way for the guest of honor and her hella gay partner. The two of us dance around in the center of the crowd to make first impressions and everyone smiles and laughs with us.

"Ha, Maximus in the house!" said Hayden.

"Has she always been like this?" asked Courtney.

"Max is my everyday hero," said Kate. "You have to forgive a few eccentricities."

"It's very enthusiastic," said Victoria.

"It is impressive," said Brooke.

"We should record this and edit this into the end of the year tribute that'll be shown at prom and graduation" said Taylor. "Everyone will either meltdown, runaway, or fall in love."

"Ha, good to see some things don't change," said Dana.

"Well I like it, Max," said Hayden. "It's good to see you cut loose now and then."

"Thank you all for your loyalty and support," I say to everyone. "And to all, thank Chloe P. for her bravery and boldness that made my freedom possible."

"And now, we're all dancing in the mosh pit, shaka bras!" said Chloe.

"You and the damn mosh pit, Chloe," said Dana. "No offense. If only Rachel were here to be we happy shaka bras."

"Perhaps I am, shaka bras," said a voice up close.

Of course, why wouldn't she. My ex-partner just so happens to drop in and get on up with her thing. Dancing the evening away.

"Rachel, perfect timing," said Hayden as she dropped by. "You go girl."

"Well look who's still sucking air," said Victoria. "Consider that compliment. Not an insult."

"Your compliment and insult is my pleasure, Vic," replied Rachel dancing off. "This is how all my hard work into my suicide missions with Chloe pays off."

"I appreciate all your hard work paying forward, Rachel," Max says still dancing along with her punk partner. "But Chloe and I have been on better suicide adventure together finding your fabricating corpse in a dump."

"Really?" asks Rachel. "So did your mission to solve my disappearance involve breaking into manors and bunkers gunning down a bunch of mercs and thugs? Let alone blowing away a guy wearing a mech suit and carrying a mini-gun with napalm?"

"I take it back then," said Max. "Though I almost had the same experience going Matt Damon as Jason Bourne and Keanu Reeves as Neo from the Matrix during the Blackwell shooting."

"No Max, she should take it back," said Victoria. "Now you know I always felt about Rachel besting everyone at Blackwell. I alone included."

"You can drop the bluster, Victoria," said Dana. "Let's all respect each other for a few minutes while we're young."

"Hey, no told me we were having a dance off!" shouted a voice from incoming dork.

"Oh, boy," I said. "Here comes Waldo."

It was now Warren willing to make due with the Blackwell dance group.

"Brooke, where's my dance partner when I need one?" asked Warren feeling insulted. "You come over here and dance with these loosers and dance without me? Come on, we make good dance partners together."

"When have we ever made good dance partners, Warren?" questioned Brooke. "Me make better lab partners in Ms. Grant's class than we do dance partners."

"We agreed we'd go to prom together," said Warren beginning to dance with us. "We'll make great dance partners then. After all, Principle Wells is promoting me to be king. Which means you'll be my queen."

"Seriously, Warren? You and me, king and queen? What principle like Mr. Wells agrees to that?"

"Look on the bright side, Brooke," said Max. "I just vouched for Warren for his bravery in taking down Mr. Prickscott and his army of terrorist with Rachel and Chloe. You two deserve each other."

"Taking a wild guess here, Max," said Warren. "But whatever you're serving is starting to kick in. Has Chloe always been so blue? Blue as a butterfly?"

I'm now thinking back to what Samuel was just saying to us about our spirit animals. I'm now shaking my head. My favorite animal growing up from childhood until now was always the butterfly and my lifetime favorite color was always blue. Now that Warren had I read my mind about my spirit creature, it's like the world senses it too.

"Everyone! Can I have their attention please!" shouted a voice from someone exiting the diner.

It was Ryan Caulfield. We stop the music on the stereo to hear Max's father out.

"I'd like everyone to gather around the front of the diner for just one minute," said Ryan. "We all like to have a photo to remember this and my daughter, Max, would really appreciate it if we do. I want everyone to arrange themselves up at the front of diner to do so."

"Well, that an excellent suggestion, Dad," said Max. "Let's do it."

"Great idea, Mr. Caulfield," I say. "I want a copy just for Max and I."

"Make way, make way," said Rachel.

Everyone including myself and Max gather around the front of my mother's diner to take a big group photo of this freedom party we threw for my partner in time. A camera was displayed in front of us to take the group photo. Max, Rachel, and I line up with all the other Blackwell kids while the adults that include my parents, Max's parents, Ms. Grant, Mr. Wells, and even Frank, line up behind us. Ready to smile for the camera.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Max tells everybody. "Here's to us! Is that camera ready David?"

"Of course, Max," my stepfather says setting up the camera. "If you could all please direct your attention this way...and we're ready."

David runs back over to the group and gets in his position next to my Mom as the camera's timer counts down to snap the group photo.

"Okay, everyone," says Max. "Everybody say 'Freedom'!

"Freedom!" everyone shout in unison, like Mel Gibson in Braveheart.

Then camera snaps taking a Polaroid of everyone attending the party. With Max and I holding each other up front in the center of the group smiling for the picture.

* * *

About half an hour had passed and the party was over. As all the students were leaving the diner, they gave Max a kiss on the check or the forehead before they left saying they all had a good time with her and enjoyed the freedom party. Before Max and I could leave Mom's diner, we had a few last goodbyes to say for ourselves. Rachel came over to us for a request she had to share with us.

"Yo, Max, Chloe, come here for a sec," Rachel called out.

"Yeah, Rachel, what is it?" I ask.

"Well, now that this party is over, I'd like to invite you both to my cabin to spend some time for ourselves. You in?"

"Sure," said Max. "I haven't been to your cabin since I surrendered myself to Chrysalis. You up for it, Chloe?"

"I suppose so," I said. "As long as I'm home by nine, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I do."

"Great then," says Rachel. "Meet me at my lodge. You know where to find me."

"Hey, Rachel," said Max.

"What?"

"Thanks for you help getting me out of my mess. I owe you."

"Anytime, Maxine. Anytime."

"It's Max. Never Maxine."

"Whatever you say."

Then my parents come by to say bye before we go.

"Chloe, Max," said Mom coming to hug.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, David," I say giving my mother hug. "Max and I wanted to head out over to Rachel's and spend some time there before we go home. If you don't mind."

"Not at all, Chloe," she replies. "You two deserve it. I hope you've all had good time here. Once again, William would be proud of the both of you."

"We know he would, Joyce," said Max. "Thank for having the party here for me at your diner. I really appreciate it."

"Just be back home by nine, Chloe," reminded Mom. "You know your curfew."

"Yes, Mom. I know my curfew," I say back.

"Hey, Max," said David.

"Yes, David," Max responds.

"I never thanked you for saving my little girls life a dozen times with your rewind power," he said. "Joyce and I are in your debt."

"Certainly, David," she says. "As you were."

Before we hop into my truck, we had to say goodbye to Max's parents before they left town for Seattle as they came by to our presence.

"Max, sweetie," Vanessa calls for her daughter.

"Mom," Max calls back hugging her mother.

Max then hugged her father and said goodbye to both their parents before they had left.

"Well, this is goodbye, Max," said Ryan hugging his daughter. "Your mother and I are headed home now and we'll be back for your graduation."

"Thanks, Dad," she said. "I'm glad you and Mom could make it here to my party. It means so much to me for you to be here."

"I know, Max," said Ryan. "And hey, considering we still have these superpowers of yours to deal with, just be careful how you use them. And when use them. We don't want another hoax of your powers destroying reality and summoning tornado storms. Understood?"

"Sure, Dad. I'll be careful. Don't forget that it was never my powers that did that tornado thing. It was the work of terrorist who set me up. I'm sure I'll know how to handle my powers."

"Take care of yourself, Max," Ryan said. "Be a good girl and be brave. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Be strong out there, Max," said Vanessa. "You're still my little baby no matter what. We love you, Max."

"I love you too, Mom. Goodbye."

And then her parents got in their car and left Arcadia and back for Seattle. When Max was done saying her goodbyes, it was time to get in the truck and meet Rachel at her lodge for some quality time. Once Max and I hoped in, we get see Rachel flirting around with Frank from the front window. Can't she can't leave without a goodbye kiss.

"So, do you know to get back to Rachel's lodge?" asked Max. "Not sure if I remember."

"I've been there a couple now, Max," I answer. "I know how to get there."

We continue to overlook Rachel talking to Frank. I know it would be rude, but had to wait for her to get back on her bike so we could follow her back to her house.

"And someday, we'll be living as the next Kim Kardashian and Kayne West in our new life of fame and fortitude," said Rachel talking to Frank by his RV.

"Yeah, we could," replied Frank to his girlfriend. "If I manage to make enough bucks off of drugs to make it that, then maybe we can start our new life that way."

"I know."

"You know, I never told you how much it means to me having you back here, Rach. I don't know how my life or Pompidou's would be without you."

"I know. And soon, our lives wouldn't have to be relied about selling off drugs to anyone. We'll have much better careers ahead of us by then."

"Should I talk a Polaroid of this?" asks Max in the car.

"No," I say, giving the couple a stern look.

"Yeah, you were always the one lecturing me how I could have a potentially better life than the one I'm living now. You and I both could as long as we work hard enough for that."

"I know, Frank. I'm glad you always remembered what I've told you before I left. By the way, do you wanna come by the lodge tonight for some warm coffee? My door will be wide open if you do."

"I'll think about it if I have time tonight. If it's the best time. I'm sure I will. Just wake me up when it's all over."

"Hey, I love you, Frank."

"I love you too, Rachel."

Rachel and Frank then kissed each other. Showing off their affection for one another in front of us. When their lips had split, Frank gave Rachel a pat on the back and left. Then Rachel caught us staring at her with Frank and Max gives me smirk while I stare at Rachel grimly. Then Rachel gives me the bird and takes off in her bike.

I had to let go of Rachel's betrayal of our former thing together. Which I already have. And finally, I start the truck leave the diner off to Kettle Lake Lodge. Ready to spend time together with Rachel and Max as happy trio. And so we were.

 **Note: And that's that ladies and gentlemen. I had thought about using 'Get Lucky' by Daft Punk and Pharrell Williams or 'Firework' by Katy Perry for them to dance to, but I 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii got the better of me when I listened to song again. No harm done.**

 **Until then, stay golden.**


	14. R&R

Chapter 14 R&R

Max

April 19th, 2014

5:15 PM

10 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Kettle Lake Lodge

It had been six days since I was last present at the lodge. Chloe parks her truck in the driveway and we hop out to enter Rachel's hideout ten miles from the bay. When we're inside, we see the living room TV set on with South Park playing on the Comedy Central channel. Then we see Rachel in the kitchen putting cooking utensils on the stove and counter.

"Come in," she says. "You're just in time."

"In time for what?" I ask.

"Supper of course. I was just getting started cooking."

"Well I'm starving," said Chloe. "What are you cooking?"

"It's a special dinner of mine," said Rachel. "In honor of our reunion."

"Sound delicious," I say. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"No it's not ready yet," answered Rachel. "I just told you I just got started cooking. Dinner will have to wait."

"Oh no, really?" complained Chloe.

"Come on," says Rachel. "A special dinner takes time and patience."

"You want us to sit there and watch you cook?" asked Chloe.

Rachel chuckled.

"You're not watching me cook," she said. "Your helping me drink beer. Now sit your ass down."

"Fair warning, Rachel," I say. "I'm not much of a drinker as the two of you are. If I leave this lodge less than sober, it's on you."

"Tell that to my ex who drives you home everyday," she says.

"What are we having?" asks Chloe. "Canadian delicacy of some sort?"

"Uh, sure, exactly," said Rachel digging through the cabinets. "We have beef, we have bacon, we have beer. The foods of my people. Wish me luck."

"Drinks are on me then," I say. "A little taste of RR for the three of us."

Rachel grabs some beer from the fridge and we open our bottles together, ding them against one another and drink up. When I take my first sip however, I spit the beer out and almost choke on my first sip. My taste buds were less than used to handling alcohol.

"Jesus, Max," muttered Rachel. "Not on the damn floor."

"I don't think she's ready to drink yet," informed Chloe. "Like she said. She's not much of a drinker like we are."

"Yeah," I say with a cough. "Besides, we're all underage anyways."

"You'll get used to it no matter how old you are," said Rachel.

"If you need luck to cook us dinner, we're screwed," I said, adjusting to the alcohol.

"Screwed?" asks Rachel while she cooks. "Ah, you hurt me, Max."

I take another gulp of beer to give it another taste without coughing and spitting. Just starting to get used to the taste as I do.

"Relax, it's gonna be great," reassures Rachel.

"Guess we'll find out," said Chloe.

"So, remember how I saved you and Kate Marsh at Blackwell?" I ask Chloe. "And then - this never happened - I survived being Jefferson's plaything in a dark room? Then a tornado? Then a school shooting? All these close calls I've had only to be taken out by dinner."

Chloe doesn't answer. Just gives me a frown. The young blonde female just glance for one second while she shakes a frying pan around cooking a steak.

"Can it at least be quick and painless?" I ask.

Rachel chuckles.

"Funny," she says. "You think I hauled your butt out of a burning car from my bike just to poison you here now?"

"You and Chloe just kicked some terrorist ass," I say. "I gotta figure anything's possible."

"Huh," replies Rachel.

Rachel lifts her pan off the stove to see the stake being cooked. Chloe and I take a peak at the delicious frying meat with eyes to judge Rachel's cooking.

"Do we have hot sauce?" asks Chloe.

When the steak is ready, the three of us sit down and eat some steak Rachel cooked for us. Though I never liked hot sauce, Rachel only gives some for herself and Chloe. I had to admit, Rachel herself was a better cook than I expected. As much as her sainted reputation was on the living room carpet, so was her fine dining. After finishing the stake, me and Chloe thank her for the meal she made for our reunion.

"That was great," said Chloe to Rachel.

"Still waiting for the botulism to kick in," I say to her.

"Hey I thought it was pretty good," Chloe says to me.

"Actually it was pretty good," admitting I was kidding. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," says Rachel. "I'm an enigma. I've got skills."

I stare at Rachel amusingly. Wondering what was enigma about her skills.

"For example, fistfight, me and Victoria," she asks. "I'd win, right?"

Chloe too stares at her ex amusingly.

"What if I fought dirty?" she asks.

"If you wish to fight dirty, Rach," says Chloe. "Maybe you'd like to dance dirty."

"Who me? Dance dirty?"

"Yes you. Dance dirty. Like Patrick Swazye in Dirty Dancing."

"You want me to dance like dead actors from old movies now?"

"You could also dance like Zac Efron in High School Musical."

"You know what, I think it's time to turn up the music. Come to living room if you want to dance dirty."

Rachel gets off her seat from the dining room table and walks to the living room. And so does my girlfriend with her.

"Just when I thought we had enough mosh pitting for one day," I say getting off my seat.

The three of us go to the living room. Rachel off the TV she left on, brings a stereo out along with a CD disc, and sets it down so she could play the music. What we're about to dance to is something no shaka brah has dance to before. More or less.

"All right you two," said Rachel. "Get ready for the mosh pit of your lives."

When Rachel puts on the music, the music being played starts off with a very subdued beat. Then I realized what song it was now. It was a song Chloe and I always liked since our Elementary years.

 **Seven Nation Army** **\- The White Stripes**

Chloe gasps.

"What is this?!" she asks in excitement.

"Still pointless aren't you?" asked Rachel.

"Fuck you! This song is dope! Preach it, sista!"

"Right back at ya. Come on. I'm insane in the brain. Let the mosh pit start!"

Chloe and I smile and giggle. Rachel stands up on the couch and decides to blow off some steam with her pot cigar while we all dance. This was now taking me back to how Chloe blew off steam in her room while dancing to her tunes that first day back together in Arcadia Bay. And now I got to see Rachel show off her true colors with a musical performance by the White Stripes playing Seven Nation Army.

I'm gonna fight 'em off

A seven nation army couldn't hold me back

They're gonna rip it off

Taking their time right behind my back

And I'm talking to myself at night

Because I can't forget

Back and forth through my mind

Behind a cigarette

And the message coming from my eyes

Says leave it alone

"Hey hippy!" shouts Rachel to me. "Take a photo and let's remember this all!"

I get out my camera and snap a Polaroid of her dancing off the steam. Now I have two pictures of two punks dancing and smoking. And to think I was no different from Rachel, she was no different from Chloe in a way she was. She really is her own club as Hayden once said. The two of us continue dancing with her as the music goes on and Rachel's weed is passed on.

Don't want to hear about it

Every single one's got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it

From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

And if I catch it coming back my way

I'm gonna serve it to you

And that ain't what you want to hear

But that's what I'll do

And the feeling coming from my bones

Says find a home

"Come on, can't dance hippy?" asked Rachel dancing along. "My precious little punk can. Shake that boney white ass!"

"You mean my precious little punk can," I remind her.

"Don't worry, Rachel," said Chloe. "I taught her a few dance moves during our first dance together."

I'm going to Wichita

Far from this opera for evermore

I'm gonna work the straw

Make the sweat drip out of every pore

And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding

Right before the Lord

All the words are gonna bleed from me

And I will think no more

And the stains coming from my blood

Tell me go back home

When the song ends, Rachel takes a bow with her cigarette put out and we give her a round of applause. I whistle over to her as I would toss roses on her.

"Encore! Encore!" Chloe cheered, clapping her hands. "You light the room on fire!"

"Now I know how it feels to be part of the Amber club," I blush.

"You danced even crazier than the day we broke into that carnival of yours!" admitted Chloe.

"Thank you for your compliments," said Rachel. "Don't think our fun is over yet. I have another activity I'd like to propose."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "If any of you care for an early evening swim, the lake is open twenty-four/seven. What do ya say?"

She sounded too much like Chloe when I was asked for a midnight swim at the Blackwell pool. The two of them were two pees in a pod. Rachel's request was my pleasure.

Rachel takes us over to the pier outside the rear of the lodge and introduces us to her swimming lake. It was a pretty big lake to swim in. We could see a forrest on the other side from a distance as well as the sun setting down for the evening and seagulls flying in heards and hawking. With the view as bright as candy, we were given the best seats in the house.

"Well folks, here we are," says Rachel. "Kettle lake. The finest lake in Oregon to swim in. No sharks. No piranhas. No nothing. Just the three of us in rest and relaxation."

"Since when are there ever any sharks or piranhas in Oregon?" asked Chloe. "No one's even had experiences with those creatures down at Arcadia Shores."

"Sure they have," says Rachel. "Only ten percent of them have anyway. Anyway, last one in the water is a rotten tomatoe."

"You mean rotten egg?" I ask.

Rachel instantly removes her clothes leaving nothing else on but her bikini and blousers on and races her way on the pier to jump in the water.

"No fair! You cheat!" nags Chloe.

"You heard her," I said. "Let's do this."

While we take of our clothes, Rachel dives into the water with her arms and legs bonded together.

"Canonball!" she shouts, plummeting into the water.

The beautiful blonde was now floating in the lake. Waiting for her friends to give her company.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" she shouts.

Our clothes are completely off so we could now swim in our bras and blouses. Chloe and I race our way over to the pier for a divein.

"You heard the lady," said Chloe. "Your last, your rotten!"

"Not if your last and rotten first," I said.

Chloe beats me over to the end of the pier and dives in landing on her belly and face.

"Bellyflop!" she shouts.

Chloe is the next person to plummet into the water and float with Rachel. I'm the last person left standing on land.

"Fish out of water, Maxiroo!" shouts Chloe, swimming with Rachel. "Your now a rotten egg!"

"This rotten egg outta make your clean water dirty!" I shouted performing a canon dive into the water.

I splash water into Chloe and Rachel's face as I'm the last one to plummet into liquid. The three of us laugh out loud together. We're complete trio swimming in Kettle Lake.

"There's an otter in my water," says Rachel happily.

We appear to be rehashing the moment between Chloe and I during that night in the Blackwell pool. Only this time, there's a doe and a butterfly with a bluejay swimming in the golden hour. A couple of timeless teens having the moment of our lives together.

"Look at us!" says Chloe. "We are whole again! I've never felt so gleefully in my whole life! Max and I are together again! And to top it all off, I've got Rachel in the hood with my little doe!"

"And to top it all off, my little angel with butterfly wings and I are whole again!" I say splashing water into Chloe's face.

"Butterfly wings?" Chloe questions, with water in her face. "Where's your antlers Ms. Jane Doe?"

Then I get splashed with water in face from Chloe.

"I'm no animal biologist, but does don't have antlers!" I say back splashing more water to her.

"You wanna know what's better than antlers? Butterfly wings!"

I get more water splashed onto me.

"Do you wanna know what's better than both antlers and butterfly wing?" asks Rachel. "The wings of a bluejay!"

And then Rachel splashed a big wave of water onto us for one final blow. I feel the water soak my air down and we all have a good laugh together. Finally, we calm ourselves down by floating our backs on the river and gaze into the golden sky. I catch my breath. Letting my hair sink into the lake and my body float like a goose. The three of us form a circle while we levitate on the water with our behinds and stare off into the scarlet clouds of the golden hour. The view was beautiful for this moment of happiness together we all deserved after a week of struggle. That we did.

"Hey, Rachel," says Chloe.

"What?" she responds.

"I never thanked you for coming back for me," says Chloe. "For coming back to Arcadia Bay when you were still alive."

"From the look of things, you moved on with your life with Max knowing I had died. I can't blame you for how you acted that day. The damage had already been done to you. Your sincerely welcome."

"You didn't just come back for Chloe, Rachel," I say. "You came back for me. You chose to be there for me and Chloe knowing that we were all in danger. And your the bravest person I've ever known to accomplish what I could never. Because of you, Chloe and I are together again."

"I know, Max," said Rachel. "Your a brave person yourself. The two of you are fighters just like me."

"Life is good knowing nothing can ever break you apart," said Chloe. "Even though a single tragedy can occur to you once in a lifetime, you'll always keep moving forward from the fear of losing someone you love to find hope after a long struggle finding it. Just like what happened to Daddy. Just like what happened to Nathan. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."

"What happened to William and Nathan," I say. "It'll never happen to any of us, Chloe. Not anymore. I'll always be your partner in crime."

"As long as your my partner in time."

 **Note: I hope it was a cute chapter to read guys. We're almost through with the second act of this episode now. It'll get even more exciting as the third act is underway. There's only one more chapter left before the second act is complete. So sit tight and stay tuned for the rest of the chapters to come for completion. There's still a long road ahead of us.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**

 **P.S. If your wonder why there hasn't been another flashback of Rachel in the Dark Room yet, there will be in the next two chapters. Thank you for your patience friends. I appreciate it.**


	15. Us

Chapter 15 Us

Chloe

April 19th, 2014

8:37 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Price Residence

It was around eight-thirty-ish when we arrived home to my house. Back with my partner in time. It had been over week since Max had ever set foot in my home. The home of our childhood. The home we had always known since the beginning. Max and I walk upstairs to my bedroom to make herself at home again. The place she's always welcome in.

"Home sweet home," I say entering my bedroom. "Feels great to be back, doesn't it?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Max. "You bet a Delorean's ass it feel so great to be home at last."

I take off my jean jacket and sit on my bed next to Max. After a long day of winning Max's trial, picking her up from Portland, celebrating her freedom at Two Whales, being invited up to Rachel's lodge for our victory, and now resting in my lovely bedroom. What have I got to lose now. We're not sure what to say to ourselves for what to do now. Other than to sit on my bed and relax with my lover. Taking a breath from all the dangerous work I've done for her that exceedingly paid off.

"So," I say.

"So," she says back.

"So," I say again.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" asked Max.

"Tomorrow, we start over and never look back at our insulting profanity of a quantum crisis Arcadia Bay has periled for the past week since you've been gone," I reply. "From this day forward, this will be another week to remember. Just like that other week."

"You are correct, Chloe. This has become another week to remember. As memorable as our reunion week. That'll be the story of our lives."

The two of us lye down together on my bed. Max takes her sweater off as we do. We fold our hands together lying down facing the ceiling on my bed set. The two of us keeping calm and carrying on.

"You don't know what it means to me to have you back, Max," I said. "We're a family again. At least you won't be going down in history a the girl who set the world on fire just to keep her lover alive."

"Yeah, you don't know what it means to actually resolve that revelation, Chloe," said Max. "I've been waiting six months for that revelation. And now, the answer is a bunch of twisted terrorist wanting to destroy Arcadia Bay just to fuck with my head. Why couldn't I come to that revelation six months ago? I would have no reason to chose my bae over the bay. Let alone the bay over my bae."

"It matters not anymore, Max," I said. "You saved me. That's all that matters."

"Speaking of which, there was something I wanted to talk to you about earlier in the truck on the way back to town."

"What was it? Was it about that choice?"

"It was."

Max sighs.

"Chloe...I don't know how else to say this but - but if I had chosen to back to that first day, letting you die would be very highly unlikely."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of letting you get shot in that bathroom...I'd let myself get shot in that bathroom instead."

"What?"

"I'm not shitting you, Chloe. Out of all the times I've seen you die, that bathroom would be that last place I'd let you."

"You'd actually give your life away for mine? Why?"

"Why? I don't abide answering questions people know the answer to. Consider that question rhetorical."

"I'm serious, Max. Why would you be the one to take the bullet instead?"

"One, I was done letting you take so many bullets for yourself, I'd rather see you dodge one that time. Two, your the best thing that's ever occurred to me. You know that."

I blush at what Max brings up. Her? Getting shot by Nathan instead of me? I can't even imagine watching the girl I love die in my arms that day. I would have nobody left. I almost want cry. But I won't endure anymore sadness this time. Not this time. This time I hold the tears.

"I'd have nightmares about me actually dying for you that day," she said. "I just lay there bleeding on the bathroom floor holding me in your arms. Watching a girl you haven't seen in five years take a bullet from a kid with an opulent family. It felt like reality. As if I was witnessing a possible reality that I would've made for myself that never happened. It felt so real."

"Max, that's enough, okay?" I say stopping her. "Let's not let nightmares outsmart you into making you the right person in the wrong place. Whatever it is that troubles you, don't let it overcome you. As long as I live and breath, there will be nothing to dwell about. Comprende?"

"Comprende," she answers with a sigh. "I'm so glad that wasn't my storm. What were we thinking on that cliff, Chloe? Prescott and his Neo-Chrysalis cunts really had us going. Why couldn't we stop them for making that storm happen? We were more fixated on Rachel then we were about my imaginings of a tornado."

"It wasn't your fault, Max. There wasn't anything we wouldn't done before you know. Not without Rachel. Right now, this is the only way forward."

"There was...another thing I also wanted to tell you. Though it isn't related to that choice, it's pretty dark also. It's probably not worth mentioning anyways."

I sigh.

"Try me."

"Back the Chrysalis headquarters in Portland, where they ran test on me, they put me in a simulator to test my powers. During the simulation, somehow you were part of it. You were being simulated as someone being held hostage at gunpoint by what I think to be some mercenary that belonged to Neo-Chrysalis. You were scared. I was scared. It was just another reminder of how sick I am watching you die."

Max drips a tear from her eye. I cup my hand in her dark brown hair and comfort her before she fully breaks down.

"Max, that's enough, okay? You have no reason to be afraid of losing me now. We're back together now. The way it always should've been. Nothing can stop us now."

 **Walls - Anadel**

Max gets over herself as we embrace our redemption. Lying down next to each other face to face. Looking at each other in the eye and smile. Infusing ourselves with hope. I stare at her pretty face with dark hair and blue eyes. She stares at my pretty face with blue hair and bluer eyes. Our moment of romance was imminent. And it was time for ourselves to undergo it.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you, too, Chloe."

Without thinking twice, I move my head towards Max's and smother her lips against mine. I loved her so much. It felt so good to have a moment like this with her again. It really did.

I take off my beanie and tank-top having my bra exposed. Max does the same taking her shirt off exposing her skin and breast holder. Then we take our shoes and socks off. Then we sit up on the bed on our knees having our way with each other. Shipping Pricefield. Our couple name. The two of us lovers keep kissing and hovering over one another on the bed. I make sure the lights are off when we do. I touch Max's hip with my hands whiling kissing as she does the same. We were part of each other. We were one.

Back at the lodge, Rachel had invited Frank over for some warm coffee earlier at the diner when we left and he came just in time for her to finish what they've started. Frank lays down on Rachel's bed shitless. Rachel herself exposes her breast holder and it was time for them to get laid.

Rachel climbs onto the bad hover over Frank and they start having their way with each other as well. Pressing their lips against one another and rolling around on the bed. Proving themselves they still had feelings for one another and Frank being the man Rachel still loved even after all these months being away. Frank no longer had a reason to waste himself drinking in his mobile home. Rachel no longer had to risk her life for Max's. They were now a thing again.

My mother laid down in her bed asleep in my parents' bedroom. While my step-father had just arrived home from the Arcadia Precinct. Seeing his wife had already fallen asleep. David was a brave father to me. Braver than William ever was to me. Even if David had always been the paranoid retard he always was, he loved my mom and I very much. I'm glad I managed to make some changes in my life for him. Calling him step-this and step-that especially. So I would no longer be the selfish brat I always was in front of him and my mother. We are family. It was time we acted like one.

Kate Marsh laid down on her bed in her dorm room. Saying her prayers before she slept. Praying the time of reckoning for Arcadia Bay and her best friend Max had reached it's closure and will never have to confront another in her lifetime again. Warren was fast asleep in his dorm without having to worry about a thing. Before Victoria had slept in her dorm, she laid down on her bed staring at a photo of her and Nathan. She still missed her boyfriend, but she was still a good leader to Blackwell and the most dedicated person to the Vortex Club and the rest of the Blackwell community. Once a queen bee, always a queen bee.

Chrysalis soldiers were now leaving Arcadia Bay. Packing up their guns and departing town via trucks and carriers as well as choppers. Now that martial had been lifted on Crosby's authority, and Sean Prescott had been sentenced to death row over at Quantum Prospekt, it was time for Chrysalis's private army to leave the bay. Crosby, Captain Cage, and Senator O'Donohue overlooked the departing military down at city hall. Watching them leave in their trucks and allowing peace be with Arcadia Bay at last. A new era had begun. The quantum conflict in this city was over.

Sean Prescott was now rotting in his prison cell on death row in Quantum Prospekt. Detained under maximum security. He sat their in his cell awaiting his execution that would be in months or years to come. A prison walked across his cellblock to turn the lights out. Leaving the inside of this cell as dark as a dungeon.

He sat there staring at the dirty floor of his cell. Thinking about how horribly he handled his family. Lamenting the sins of the father. The sins that killed his son and left his wife and daughter without a father to helm the family legacy. A legacy he had forsaken upon himself. He now declared himself a sorry leader of a once proud family. That he had.

Back at the Prescott Estate, the wife of Sean Prescott, Caroline Prescott, had sat there on a leather chair in one of the lounges crying with her butler to comfort her. Knowing she had lost both her husband and son to this family. At least her daughter Kristine was their for her mother. Kris had walked in the lounge her mother was mourning and stood by the doorstep with a frown seeing her sob. Even Kris herself couldn't believe they both had to live through her father's crimes. It had become an insult and a disgrace to the family's legacy. Kris was the only family Caroline had left in Arcadia Bay. Which meant she was the only heir left to prolong the Prescott legacy. It was time for her take responsibility.

Karen and Burke, Max's prosecutors, were at their motel room they stayed in until the case was closed down. Karen stood their in the bathroom of the room they stayed in. Needing some time alone from her partner. She had stared at the picture of her and her daughter Sarah. Her only daughter that had been mistakenly murdered by Max's hoaxed actions. When in reality, the actions of her former client Sean Prescott was what murdered her child who died so young.

Karen had felt betrayed by what Prescott made her believe. Loosing a case by the scandal of Sean Prescott. She stood there crying in contempt of what she was made to believe. Karen had torn the papers of Max's criminal evidence she had in court. Disgraced by Prescott's betrayal. Her partner Burke had laid there on the bed of their room overhearing his partner's breakdown. He felt bad for Karen and cared for her a lot. Since her daughter died during the storm, Burke was always there for her when she needed him the most. And he has there for her at that moment of sorrow. So he was.

Ryan and Vanessa were now leaving town back to Seattle. They had driven twenty miles away from the bay and heading for the Washington border. While Ryan was driving, his wife Vanessa fell asleep in the car. He turned over to his wife who was passed out on the front seat next to him. Then turn his head back on the road. Going home after a long day of celebrating his daughter's victory of her case. Driving into the night with the headlights on and the power lines bond. It was a long week for the Caulfield couple awaiting Max's verdict. And now they had left town with all the closure they deserved. That they did.

Max and I were now passed out on my bed. Sleeping next to one another after another romantic moment to ourselves. We were now at peace after another long week of struggle. Just like that week six months prior. We slept beautifully in our nice warm bed. There was no partner in crime without time. No hella without a wowser. No Price without Caulfield. No questions asked. We were together now. That way it always has been. Nothing would untie our bond together. Nothing.

As we slept peacefully in my cozy bedroom, a mystical creature had been watching us from outside the house fifteen feet away. It was Max's spirit doe. Overlooking our happiness from the other side. And with it, my spirit butterfly watching us with the doe. For our moment of truth. Our moment of happiness. Our moment of triumph. For us.

 **Note: And that's the end of the second act folks. A peaceful way to end it, isn't it? Now don't go anywhere just yet. This episode is far from over. That's right. I wasn't lying when I said this was going to be my longest episode yet. No I wasn't. I am a man of my word. But don't worry now. Expect shit to get realer in the next couple of chapters from now. And expect another flashback with Rachel in you know where next chapter as I promised.**

 **By the way, I forgot to mention. This may sound obvious to you, but the part where Rachel was blowing off steam with Chloe and Max as well as the part they swam in the lake was a nice little callback to episode one and three of season one where Chloe danced with Max in her room and the midnight swim in the Blackwell pool. You probably figured that out. How those parts mimicked a little bit of season one. I'm sure you have. No question.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**


	16. Chiaroscuro

Chapter 16 Chiaroscuro

Rachel

April 22, 2013

1:10 AM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Dark Room

I am now tied and bound to a wooden chair Jefferson restrains me to with duct tape. At least my mouth is no longer gagged. The psycho of a mentor still take pictures of me only this time of me restrained to the chair and with his camera set on a tripod. My eyes are a little red from the tears I leaked out of my eyes earlier when Jefferson bitch slapped me. I just sit there bound to the chair while the man himself takes more weird shots of me in this horrid staged room.

"I owe you an apology from earlier, Rachel," admitted Jefferson. "Perhaps I did overreact. Perhaps I was a bit too hard on yourself. Since it's my job to ascend your apprenticeship, I must sympathize my protégé's feelings. Now I'm asking you nicely. Do you accept my apology or don't you?"

"Why should I?" I question him.

"Why should you? I'd like for my young apprentice to cooperate with everything I've planned for her until now. And you can't do that if we're not on the same page now, can we? Now answer my question. Do you accept my apology?"

 **X/SQUARE/LM - ACCEPT APOLOGY**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - DENY APOLOGY**

"Yes, I do."

"Good girl. Now that was the attitude I wanted to hear from you earlier. If you'd just behave like a grown woman, I wouldn't have been so hard you now, would I?"

"On one condition."

"Excuse me?"

"Now that I've answered your question, will you answer mine?"

"That depends. What would be your question I would need to answer?"

"I'm still not convinced this is all part of your mentorship. How this even part of my apprenticeship? Mentors don't drug people to sleep and kidnap them in some staged room to take pictures of them tied like a mammal."

"Of course they do. When the master knows everything, the learner knows nothing. If I as the master would want his learner to show her the true foundation of being a superstar in the series of photo modeling, I'd need to do it professionally. Do not question my profession, Ms. Amber. Only question my fidelity. There is a major difference to that."

"What is the difference exactly?"

"Have you ever heard of America's famous model maker, Jack Divine?"

"I've read a magazine or two. What's he got to do with anything?"

"Everything, of course. Would you like to know how he earned his profession and fidelity?"

"I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"His profession was his fidelity. Now even though there's still a difference, he maintained his career by doing what no modern artist can do better than him in order to make the first impression to his models that made them stars. Earning him the persona of becoming the most beloved artistic celebrity out there. The difference between profession and fidelity is that profession is something that sustains your talent to society. Fidelity is something that defines the reality of who you become. That is what make the great Jack Divine famous. Just like every other infamous artist before him. Leonardo Da Vinci, Vincent Van Gogh, Pablo Picasso, Salvador Dali, Andy Warhol, you name 'em. Every one of those artist invented one goal to define the true opulence of their acumen. That goal was chiaroscuro."

Chiaroscuro. Jefferson's favorite word in his class. Out of all the times he's brought it up in his classroom for whatever lecture, chiaroscuro said it all. Why should he bring it up now as I'm tied to this chair listening to his delusional justification.

"Of course, you've heard the word many times in my class before," he continued. "No matter what an artist's work needs to be done, chiaroscuro says it all."

"Chiaroscuro, huh?" I say to the goatee faced psycho. "Is that what you rely upon with what you're doing now? This isn't your class you know. This is pedophilias."

"Isn't that an often used word these days. Don't think I'm confusing the word chiaroscuro with pedophilias. As attracted to you as I am, there is certain glamour in your appeal. Your facial features, your body, your innocence, everything that attracts me to bringing you here. Your the most gorgeous human being I've had in this room, Rachel. You don't just give great headshots, you give great head. All the more reason I don't hesitate to the take the shot. All the more reason I exploit the innocence of others."

Great headshots? Great head? Why hasn't someone put this man in a straight jacket and locked him up in a psychiatric asylum? The man himself was somehow definitely had pedophilias and completely lost his sense of sanity. Exploiting people's innocence is the utmost apitimy of the worst evil doing I've ever heard. After all that was said, someone had entered the room through a bunch of rubber curtains. It was Nathan. The boy who slipped me a drug in my drink at the party where he helped Jefferson abduct me to this illusively horrid room.

"Ah, Nathan, there you are," said Jefferson when Nathan entered. "Rachel and I were just having our fun in this room. Nice of you to join us."

I stare at Nathan who stands there on the other side of the room and he stares at me back. Feeling guilty for what he did to me at the party. I want to come at him for he did to bring me here, but it was to bad this chair had me bound to itself to keep me from doing so. Not sure what give him the nerve to come here anyways.

"If you'll just stay over there for a minute, I have more to do with Rachel," ordered Jefferson to Nathan.

The man walk over back to his cart to get his syringe out and fill it up with more serum out of vile to sedate me. The returns to my chair to inject me.

"Now, I'm going to keep you sedated for a little longer," he said. "I need you asleep for these next shots of you. Be a good girl now and go to sleep. It's for your only good."

The sharp needle is plunged into my neck and I feel the sting of it pinch me through my skin. I grunt and grit me teeth together when I do. Once I'm injected with the knockout drug, Jefferson shakes my hair and waits for me to pass out. I feel the dose invade my blood veins and into my brain and my eyelids eventually begin to drop down. When my vision gets blurry and my head feels weary again, my body goes completely limp, my world goes dark again, and I fall fast asleep.

 **Note: So there goes your more Rachel torture porn everybody. Remember what Jefferson had said in Max's nightmare? Well I just wrote another callback related to that. You should all know you're references by now.**

 **Now for those of you who are confused about Jefferson's ties with Prescott and Neo-Chrysalis and what it has to do with the Dark Room, let me explain. In my fiction, Jefferson had worked undercover for the terrorist group and since he never brings up anything about the terrorist, it's just so he doesn't blow his cover. He had made the Dark Room look like it had nothing to do with terrorism. But rather pedophilias. In season one, when analyzing the character of Mark Jefferson, I felt like his villain ark went completely nowhere. When I first played the first season and was left hanging on episode 4's fucked up cliffhanger, I thought that maybe Jefferson was kidnapping his own students to find out who had rewind powers like Max's. Since Jefferson never brought it up in episode 5, that obviously wasn't the case.**

 **So in this fiction, I felt the need to give him more of a true purpose why he was so engaged with his Dark Room project. You may call it nonsense, so do I. After all, everything terrorist do is nonsense. Such as Neo-Chrysalis inventing the 9/11 of Arcadia Bay. You know what I mean.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**


	17. Just Another Day at the Office

Chapter 17 Just Another Day at the Office

Max

April 22nd, 2014

7:00 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

3 Days Later...

My alarm clock goes off and I snooze it. Getting up in the morning and ready for school. It had been three days since my liberation from Chrysalis incarceration. I get up from my bed with a yawn. Then step out of my dorm to hit the showers.

 **Black Balloons - Local Natives**

I step in the showers and poor hot water on myself to sanitize my body. I get back in my dorm to dress myself for the day and get out my bag of books and supplies for class. As I walk my over to class across the courtyards, a student or two would walk by and say hi to congratulate me on my case. Samuel is outside boarding up windows from the damage my Chrysalis guest did when they attacked me on campus. I'd say thank you. Then I'm in the main building and enter the halls filled with lockers and teenagers.

I open my locker and see someone had left a note inside. It read:

 **You're white knight sends his regards. See you tonight at the expo! - WG**

Ugh. Once a high school creep, always a high school creep. I knew who the note was from. Even after six months of a gay relationship with someone else, I still had a Blackwell stalker on the loose. On the record, I actually let out a smiley grin and chuckle at the note I was given. At least now he was a little more of a likable stalker to me.

Back at Chloe's home, Chloe hit the shower in the bathroom across from her room upstairs to clean herself up. She had woken up the same time I had to start her day. An ordinary day in Arcadia Bay.

Back at Rachel's lodge, Rachel herself got up to cook herself some scrabbled eggs. She got out her frying pan from the kitchen and started cooking above the stove. Just like Chloe and I, it would be an ordinary day for her too. Back at the diner during my freedom party, Principal Wells had offered her a reenrollment back into Blackwell to finish her senior year. But turned it doing saying she didn't need it. She was now taking online classes to graduate instead.

My first period is my English class. It used to be Photography, but since Jefferson was jailed and the school reopened, it was now English this semester. As I'm catching up on all the homework I missed last week in the classroom, I just remembered that not only is the day we go on that field trip to the Quantic Solutions Expo at Chrysalis HQ in Portland, but also the day marking the one year anniversary of Rachel's ceasing to existence. I can't believe it's been a year now since that day. Someone ought to throw a party for that.

* * *

Chloe had driven her truck across town back to her mother's diner. Without having to bombard into anymore riots or Chrysalis riot teams down the streets of Arcadia. Now that Chrysalis was out of the picture and martial law had been lifted three days ago. Just another beautiful day in Arcadia Bay.

* * *

Rachel was down in the basement of her cabin shooting guns in a shooting range she set up in her basement to use for an armory. She had a pair of earmuffs and safety glassed when shooting a Glock in her hand at some wooden targets used as fodder for her bullets. Chloe had told me she was a pretty good aim with almost any gun. Sniper rifles especially.

* * *

After first period, I socialize outside the front courtyard with Kate, Warren, and Brooke. Talking about tonight and what we'll do during the field trip. We received all the permission slips yesterday in class and I allowed Joyce to be my guardian to sign my slip for me since my parents weren't around anymore to do so. Her and David also let me have Chloe take me there instead of riding the bus so I could take Chloe with me to the expo. After all, her and I were on Crosby's VIP list. I couldn't wait until the big event happening tonight. I had heard that they would be unveiling Project Elysium at the Expo with Dr. Sorenson as the project's curator. It was going to be exciting.

* * *

Chloe sat at a table at the diner and her mom served her some waffles for breakfast that she ordered. While she sat down and ate, the news was being shown on the TV in the diner and showed a recording of Chloe and I making out in front of the camera after walking out of that courthouse as someone who had just won her case. Thanks to the courageousness of my girlfriend and her ex.

* * *

Rachel sat by the pier of her lodge smoking and texting Chloe. Sitting down in the morning sun with her phone.

 **Rachel: So when are you and Max leaving for tonight?**

 **Chloe: Sometime around three-ish. Why? Are you coming?**

 **Rachel. Nay. Frank and I have plans. U2 have fun at the expo.**

 **Chloe: We're gonna need it! We're VIP!**

 **Rachel: SMH**

* * *

I return to my nice comfortable dorm. Away from my shitty cell I've been living in for the past week while Rachel and Chloe were in on the espionage to get me out of there. Can't envy them. Like I would've done any better to cleanse my name off the blacklist. I stay in my dorm in between periods to get back on my laptop to hunt the truth for this end of time I've obsessed with for almost six months now. Just another day at the office.

I think back six months ago when I had that vision of Chronos and the Chrysalis tower. I remember a newspaper that flew in my face during the vision that had been dated this month of this year. I couldn't remember the exact day of this month, but I had a sinking feeling I need to more quicker than ever.

I'm on my laptop and use the Google search engine to look up theories about the end of time. A few of my search results were related to some theories made by Chrysalis. There had been actually a bunch of wild theories throughout old media from wherever. I spend at least half an hour or so taking my time surfing through the web to find all the answers. As usual, no luck. Six months of digging up for answers and I haven't given it a rest already. Chloe would slap me in the face by now. Until not a split second later, before I close my computer screen, one small fragment of my search results had reached my eye. A result that would answer my million dollar question. And this time, there was no doubt about it.

I click on the result that reads: **Chrysalis's Scores Big!** Exactly what score could they have scored big? When skimming through the result I click, I get web page on my screen that is an article about Chrysalis's biggest theory yet. The big theory had been a culmination of the chaos theory, the butterfly effect, and the fracture in time. The article talks about how this theory had been made possible. This theory had been forged under the development of Project Elysium. There was some sort of timeline calendar of the project's progress from 1999 to the present year.

 **SPECIAL PROJECT: Project Elysium. Chrysalis Science Operations**

 **Elysium: A contemplation of the afterlife in Greek mythology. A world maintained for those chosen by the gods, the righteous, and the heroic where they would remain after death to live a blessed and happy life and indulging in whatever employment the had enjoyed in life in of itself.**

 **Objective: Transcend this myth to reality for a therapeutically benefactor that would allow those who cannot cope with certain losses of certain individuals to simulate their minds into a world where they may see their beloved again and decrease the population of loss depression.**

 **1999 - Project begins.**

 **2000 - Long way from pre-development.**

 **2001 - Beginning pre-development.**

 **2002 - Pre-development in progress.**

 **2003 - Pre-development nearing completion.**

 **2004 - Pre-development complete.**

 **2005 - Funding for development begins.**

 **2006 - Funding for development in progress.**

 **2007 - Funding for development complete.**

 **2008 - Disturbance during project progress. Research for disturbance in progress.**

 **2009 - Discovery of project interference with EFR. Possible time fracture detected.**

 **2010 - Project compromised. Time fracture interference undergoing. Emergency research team investigating for possible fixes.**

 **2011 - Fracture resolved. Preventing project abandonment. Resuming development.**

 **2012 - Aftermath of project comprise speculates a theory about another possible time fracture. Research team investigating further to confirm possible oath of time fracture.**

 **2013 - Project nearing completion. Second time fracture still possible.**

 **2014 - Project complete. Time fracture still possible. Investigation for fracture decommissioned to switch focus on project unveiling. Investigation will resume after project reveal.**

My first gut was telling me I just might finally have the answers after months of research. But I still needed confirmation and closure to it. I read further to actually and finally have what I need to confirm.

 **After years of development, Chrysalis not only scores big on their project, but also what they call a fracture in time. Theories have speculated that this fracture could be a possible breaking of the chaos theory or butterfly effect. The best hypothesis the researchers could concur is a relationship with Project Elysium. Set to allow those wanting to see their deceased beloved again in the mythical world of Elysium. This however may effect a fracture in time. Unleashing a massive breaking of time continuum that would bring about the end of time. Investigation into this theory has been deprioritized until project launch. See science research team for more details.**

I was knowing what this end of time could possibly be about. I couldn't wait another minute to put a stop this somehow. And there was only one person that could help me resolve this once and for all. I still have Rachel's number on my phone. I shoot her a text to see if she was available to help.

 **Max: Hey, Rachel. It's me, Max. I may need your help with something.**

 **Rachel: What is it?**

 **Max: Could I meet you at your lodge later. I need your help with something severe!**

 **Rachel: Any time, Max. Come by as quick as you can if it's that serious.**

 **Note: Prepare yourselves my friends. We still have a little more ways to go before this episode ends. It should be good. If you're that eager to find out the truth of this end of time shit, you'll know all in good time my fellow readers. Just hold on tight and stay tuned.**

 **I'd also like you guys all to know that I've been a little busy working on finals for art school these past few days. I'll get this episode all rapped up as soon as I can when I'm through with finals.**

 **Until next time, stay golden.**


	18. The Plan

Chapter 18 The Plan

Chloe

April 22nd, 2014

12:01 PM

10 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Kettle Lake Lodge

I drive my truck all the way back to Rachel's lodge for an emergency meeting Max had called for me to join with her and Rachel. Max had also called for Frank, David, and even Warren to join also. As if I hadn't experienced enough action all last week risking my life to unveil the truth behind the Prescott lineage that revealed the truth beyond what occurred between Max and I that week, I just couldn't wait for me. I couldn't blame Max for whatever emergency she needed me for. She never told me what the emergency was when she text me to come, but I my obvious guess was some relation with her imaginary end of time situation. Imaginary or not, I wouldn't leave Max in the dark for nothing. Not at all.

I park my truck by the lodge and see that no else has arrived. I'm always the first person to be if not. I walk into the house to see Max and Rachel had been busy with something. I find themselves getting organized with something in the dining room with a map on the table and a tack board displayed in the corner. What have we gotten into ourselves this time?

"Chloe, I've finally done it," said Max. "After six months of searching, my obsession has come to it's end."

I sigh.

"Let me guess," I say. "The end of time?"

"Much bigger than that Chloe," she says. "I know what's coming when everyone else arrives."

"I assume you find this all out with, Rachel?"

"Not necessarily," said Rachel. "Max found this all out on her own this morning. I've helped her out with a little heist plan we've been conducting for ourselves."

"Heist plan? Really?"

Then Frank had just arrived at Rachel's and walked into the room with the three of us in the nick of time.

"Well what do ya know," said Frank upon his entrance. "The Powerpuff Girls. Or is it the Three Stooges? Who knows, who cares, I better have a good reason for coming to this emergency meeting as you call it."

Not a second later, David walks through the front door after Frank and into the dining with his cop uniform.

"You three better have a good reason for making me leave my post," said David. "I don't want to have to loose my badge and go back to babysitting Blackwell again."

Yet not another second later, Warren storms his way inside and rushes his way over the room we're all gathered at. He pauses himself catching his breath from being in such a hurry to get here.

"I came here as fast as I could," said Warren breathing heavily. "Had to finish a science project with Brooke. Sorry I'm late. Oh, hey Officer Madsen. Hey, Frankie. How've ya been?"

"Okay, everyone," said Max. "Let's all gather around and listen. This is going to more serious than you think it'll be."

Without argument, we all gather around the table to listen to what Max and Rachel have been planning.

"Tonight is the Quantic Solutions Expo at Chrysalis Headquarters where they'll be unveiling Project Elysium. This morning I've managed to discover a troubling truth about the project. For the past sixth months, I've been getting these visions of an incoming incident upon the horizon. After all these months of figuring out why, I finally have the answer."

"We come all this way for an emergency meeting just to listen to your imaginary incident upon the horizon?" questioned Frank. "Why do I feel like I've wasted my time already?"

"Hear me out everyone," continued Max. "This project has been worked on for fifteen years and after years of research and completion, there were some setbacks that almost prevented the completion of the project. Those setbacks involved a time fracture. According to the project's records, the time fracture could still be in large and I worry greatly that it may cause the end of time. Meaning the world could come to an end as we know it."

"As we know it?" asked Frank. "I invoke a denial."

"Max, as much as I deserved the truth about this storm thing and rewind power situation between you and Chloe," began David. "You're gonna need a better explanation than this."

"I swear on Joyce and Chloe's lives, David," said Max. "This is the best explanation your gonna get. My point being is that I'd like to be a hero for once and prevent another disaster worse than the tornado storm from happening. If you can believe my story between Chloe and I about the whole storm and rewind power thing, you have no reason to disbelieve this story."

"Chloe, did you know about this?" David asked his step-daughter. "Did you know about this secret with Max? What other secrets have you been keeping from me all these months?"

"There is no other secrets other than this, David," I tell him. "Yes, I did know about this and we kept it between ourselves. I want to believe everything Max says. And I do. If I can believe, you have every right to believe her, too. Max, why don't you tell everyone about those vision the time god named Chronos or whatever. Maybe that ought to convince them."

"Very well," she said. "You don't have to believe on this one, but it's true. The major part of visions were one of a mythical time god named Chronos. Every time I see him, he tells me the end of time is coming. That cannot deny. If Rachel, Chloe, and I can believe it, you all owe it to us to believe it as well."

"We don't owe you squat, Max," said Frank. "Rachel and Chloe here just got done getting themselves killed over this tornado storm case of yours. Why can't that be enough?"

"Say I do believe you, Max," said David. "What exactly is going to happen if none of us don't?"

"Then the world is going to come to an end is what's going to happen," said Max. "The time fracture will break reality and mankind will face the brink of genocide. Something so much worse than the tornado storm. I know it sounds crazy, but Rachel and I have a plan to stop it before it starts."

"What is it that you want from us, Max?" asked Warren. "I've got better shit to do than stick my nose into your nonsense. Especially after almost getting myself killed in some bunker built for WWIII."

"Well, that is where the plan comes in," said Max. "Rachel and I have arranged some jobs for everyone to do here. We call it, the Chrysalis Job or Heist or whatever. It's a heist we've planned for us to do to prevent the time fracture from happening."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop," said David. "Hold that thought. A heist? Seriously? What your requesting us to do is something to serious for the three of you to be getting into. Chloe tells me she had been getting herself killed with Rachel here by breaking into Prescott property and that foundry those terrorist were posted at. Which even though I don't appreciate, I'm just relieved risking her life into No Man's Land like that paid off for that time powers and tornado case of yours. What are you trying to push Chloe into doing this time?"

"This doesn't just involve Chloe, David," she said. "This involves everyone in this room. The expo is tonight. It would be a perfect opportunity as any to pull this off. To clarify and summarize my idea, we go to that party taking place in the building as invited guest. No one will ever notice us being up to no good. If we could go in there when the expo is on, find that project, and stop the time fracture, we can prevent the incident for good. It'll be quick and discreet."

"Okay, now I see what you want us to do," said Frank. "You want us to go in there James Bond style and expect us stop this time fracture thing or whatever the hell you call it. Even if we knew how to get that far, which we don't, who's going to know how to get across every corner of that building that looks to be high security."

"Your looking at her, smartass," muttered Max. "I've been inside that building. Crosby gave me a tour of place when I was still in custody. I know where the project is and how to get there. Rachel, explain everyone's part in this if you must."

"Okay, everyone," says Rachel. "All eyes on this map."

Everyone laid their eyes on the map of the Chrysalis tower and listened to Rachel.

"Max has identified the location of the project to be in Special Projects on the top floor of this building," she began. "Max and I have decided that her, Chloe, David, and Warren can go in there as invited guest at the expo to linger with the other guest invited there while we do our thing. Frank and I can go up on the roof of the building across from the tower and provide sniper support during the next phase. While David and Warren can stay down in the lobby where the expo is taking place to mingle with the crowd, Max and Chloe can infiltrate their way up to the top of tower to get to the project and stop it from creating the fracture. Then not only will we save the project from being sabotaged, we save the world. Does that sound like a plan to everyone."

"How do you come up with these things, Rachel?" asked David. "Somehow your not the person I used to know back when you and Chloe were still together. Looks to me even you've made some changes in your life since you left town. I'm still not convinced to do whatever it is you expect us all to do."

"Then what will it take to convince you, David?" asked Rachel. "You were always a stubborn and paranoid man to convince just like Chloe used to say."

"Well, Rachel," he began. "Say I am convinced of Max's story about this time fracture thing, I would need to know every phase of this heist you have planned and how it will all go down."

"The phases are simple," she responded. "Phase 1, get entry into the party invited. Phase 2, get into position before we initiate the heist. Phase 3, infiltrate the upper floors to get to the project. As I've explained before, you and Warren can go blending in with the crowd pretending we're not up to something. While Max and Chloe are infiltrating the upper floors, Frank I can provide sniper support from the building across incase things go south. Before we know it, we can all pull this Chrysalis job quick and painless. Does that sound like a plan to everyone now?"

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking," said Warren. "Brooke and I build a little spider drone of ours in Robotics that has a camera attachment to it. If this is a heist we're trying to pull, maybe we could use it as a spy drone to come in handy. If Brooke let's me and I convince her that I really need it for something."

"How are you going to convince Brooke to use a drone you two made in class as a spy drone?" I ask him. "If it's for Robotics class, it wouldn't be a good idea anyhow."

"Sure it will. I'll just lie my way to convince her and we'll have it in our hands. Besides, Brooke and I built some spare ones for extras."

"You do what you think is necessary, Warren," said Rachel. "So, assuming our plan stands, have we convinced everybody?"

"You know what, I'd do anything for my Tinkerbell," admitted Frank. "I'm in."

"You're not doing this just for Rachel, Frank," said Max. "You're doing it for me."

"How bout you, David?" asked Rachel. "I know a heist isn't something an officer of the law should be getting into since it would be breaking, but you'll still do anything for us, right?"

"For the record, even though I promised Joyce I wouldn't do anything illegal," he began. "The three of you have already proven yourselves worthy to me already. No what the stake. I'm in."

"For the record, David," said Max. "Maybe it's best to keep this quiet from Joyce just to keep your promise?"

"Joyce isn't one for secrets, Max," he said. "You know that. But I'll still keep it quiet if I must."

"How bout you, Warren?" asked Rachel. "You in or out?"

"I love this plan," admitted Warren. "I'm excited to be a part of it. I'm in."

"Chloe, I know you're not the biggest fan of endangering yourself over Max's endeavors," Rachel told me. "But I know you'd still do anything for Max. You in?"

"I laugh in the face danger," I tell her. "Of course I'm in. No question."

"Max, do I even need to ask if you're in?" she asked.

"Not at all," replied Max.

With all that said, everyone including me turned over to each other. Everyone seems to put on a smile on their faces for their sake of confidence of this plan to stop the fracture in time. I turn to Warren with a smile on his face. I turn to my step-father with a glad grin on his face. I turn to Frank with a happy frown on his face. I turn to my ex with her arms folded and her face satisfactory. And finally, I turn to the love of my life with her cute face delighted and pleased.

Everyone around the room centered at the table was now board with another job to accomplish for the means of time coming to it's end. Not before we end with it. Not before it ends whatsoever. It was time for us to fulfill the ideal for the prevention of the debacle Max had been warned about for months since Seattle. It was time to return the favor we owed to Max after the long awaited victory of her case. It was time for the end of time...to end.

 **Note: And our heroes begin the third act of this episode everyone. For those of you who are Star Wars fans reading, I sorta wanted to post this chapter yesterday for you know what, I never attempt to rush chapters out. I'm also finishing up the last batch of my finals for art school since I now have only one week of school left. I should be more motivated to get these future chapters updated to this story now. I really should.**

 **Speaking of Star Wars, I'm sure by now you've all watched that trailer already. In this story, it's indeed time for the end of time to end. The question still remains, why do the Jedi need to end? You know what I'm talking about.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**

 **P.S. About you know what, I wish you all a late Happy May the 4th everyone. And may the fourth be with you all. Chao!**


	19. 18 Miles Out

Chapter 19 18 Miles Out

Max

April 22nd, 2014

3:27 PM

18 Miles From Arcadia Bay

7 Eleven Gas Station

We're off to Portland. Eighteen miles from Arcadia Bay and over to the Quantic Solution Expo event we go. Chloe and I take the truck down to Highway 26 to get to Portland and stop for gas on the way there. Joyce and David had took their own car to travel to Portland with us. Rachel and Frank took the caravan. Warren had taken the bus with all the other Blackwell kids.

The two of us stop for gas at a 7 Eleven gas station. Chloe parks the truck next to a pump to fill it up with gas. I wait outside by the truck while Chloe fills her up. Thinking about what we'll do tonight at the Chrysalis headquarters.

From the day in the bathroom up until this point, it was ironic how much us two have gotten involved in for the last six months. From the dark room to the storm to the shooting to Neo-Chrysalis to now. Of course, I was never there when Chloe and Rachel incriminated Prescott at the foundry overrun by the terrorist, but I was there when they made that storm happen. Boy have I had the adventure of a lifetime with Chloe.

When her and I were just sweet and innocent little children, before William passed, we always thought we'd have the greatest adventure of our lives as the Arcadia Bay pirates. We've already had our share of adventure already. A dangerous one at that. But never did I imagine it would be as dangerous as hanging from a truck with a crane driving on bridge like Indiana Jones. It was a shame Rachel got most of the action with Chloe instead of me. I'm still the star of this story no matter what. That will never change ever. I know it wouldn't.

I couldn't believe Chloe, Rachel, and everyone else agreed to this. It's as if everyone I've ever known has respected me for being the infamous time traveling super-girl in town, they all automatically concurred to this heist we were going to throw ourselves. Didn't matter. I've made a lot of friends over the past six months just to receive all the respect I could get. Not because I'm a superhero, but because people respect for all the good I've done in town. Even if it was fraudulent at times when came to using my rewind, I'm still a respectable person regardless. I'll be sure to tell that one to Rachel who had her mind-tricking powers to do the talking. Just like how I use my rewind to do the talking, as well.

"Chloe," I speak to her while she pumps the gas in her truck.

"What?" she responds.

"You really don't need to be a part this," I tell her. "Maybe you should let myself, Rachel, and the others deal with this?"

"Excuse me? Is that the sound the sound of Super-Max bailing on me again?"

"No, Chloe. It is the sound of Super-Max protecting Wonder-Chlo."

"Protecting me from what? Dying again? How many times do we need to talk about this? I know it's weird for us now having to save me all the time, but it's been how long since I last died? Six months and one-hundred in ninety-five days? Come on, Max. Rachel and I barely survived a suicide mission to bring down Prescott and Neo-Chrysalis from their misconduct to scapegoat yourself and now you want to bail me out of this mission you made us attend to?"

"I'm just saying, Chloe. By now you must be sick and tired of all these dangerous adventures we have together and I just want to keep you alive without having to rewind."

"Well I've already said yes to this heist and no one else is stopping me. Not even Rachel had to use her rewind to keep me alive. Though she used it to keep Warren alive back at the foundry. Sometimes it's not always my life that's at steak. Hell, my life wasn't even at steak when making that uneasy decision you made months ago. We're just lucky to have stuck with that decision at the time being when we had thought it was your havoc that you created. When in hindsight, we were more at each others throats with terrorist than a twister."

"You're right. We really were. But that's besides the point, Chloe. It isn't just about losing you. It's also about losing others too. Somehow this heist thing of ours could be more than we bargained for. I can feel it. I don't even know what I feel anymore."

By some coincidence, Frank's RV arrives at the gas station too. We see the mobile vehicle park next to a pump for gas. The Amberbowers couple step out of the RV and Frank sticks a pump into his tank. Rachel sees us getting gas and runs over to our refueling pump.

"Max! Chloe! I'm glad I caught you," she says.

"What's the hurry, Rachel?" asks Chloe. "Something happened?"

"No, I just need you to hold on to these supplies," she says. "Come take a look."

Rachel gets out some things we need for our heist so we could take them with us. First she gives us some earpieces to communicate with each other. Then some pistols, silencers, and tranquilizers to clear some guards out of the way. Then she gives another unique tool that had been one of Warren's toys to prove useful during the mission.

"And finally, the spider drone Warren said he had," said Rachel handing it over. "He gave it to me before we left. It's got a camera attachment to it and remote control to commandeer it. Better yet it also has taser device to knock out guards."

"Why is Warren's remote control a Nintendo DS console?" I ask.

"He said he uses his old DS to view the camera device's screening when controlling it," explained Rachel. "It also controls the taser too. Warren should be able to explain how to use it more when we get. I gave him a com piece too before he left on the bus. This should be everything we need."

"You said earlier that you would provide sniper support across from the building," reminded Chloe. "How's that going to happen?"

"Like I said before," said Rachel. "Frank and I are gonna find a building across from the Chrysalis tower and provide sniper support from up there. Whenever the two of you are in trouble on the upper floors when you make your way over to the project, I'll be on the other side with Frank picking off some guards if I can. It's that simple."

"When did you learn how to snipe anyways, Rachel?" I ask. "I never asked."

"I've seen her shoot some bottles out of the air and pick off a few guards during our missions together at the Prescott Estate and the bunker," said Chloe. "Don't underestimate her. She's way stronger than she looks."

"Just put all that stuff somewhere hidden," said Rachel. "David told me Joyce doesn't know about this. This is gonna be quick. It's gonna be clean. And best of all, it's gonna be quiet. Good luck out there. And may the force be with you. Always."

Rachel gives us a happily grin, pats us on the shoulder, and walks back to the RV. I turn to Chloe with more confidence between us now than before we were given the supplies. I had to stop fearing for Chloe's life. The force was with us all.

"Well, Chloe, this is it," I say. "If you're really on board with this, so am I. We'll be giving ourselves a night to remember for."

"I'm gonna pay for the gas," she said. "Be sure to put all that stuff in the truck where no one will find it."

 **Note: Well I only have one day of school left before I could start writing more again. I was going to post this over the weekend until I had a long weekend to deal with. Had to finish up on my finals, got my Playstation account banned and had to create a new one (Don't even ask how it felt!), and I saw Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. And now I've just posted this chapter today as a result.**

 **I understand these chapters may be getting shorter now, but sometimes I just don't feel like writing more. If I feel like I need to write more, I will. If not, I should be able to just write a single chapter and post it in one day.**

 **Until next time, stay cool and golden.**


	20. The Night Is Ours

Chapter 20 The Night Is Ours

Chloe

April 22nd, 2014

3:46 PM

45 Miles To Portland

Highway 26

We still have another hour left of driving before we reach Portland. I drive my truck down on Highway 26 that would take us there. Even now as Max walks a free girl and we're off to another adventure of ours that might get us killed again, I worry about her. It's not just my life that needs to be feared for. I have a right to fear for Max too. And though I may not have the powers she has to protect me, I have a more natural power to protect herself.

I turn my head next to her while a drive for a second or two to make sure she feels fine. I fell like I have something to say to her, but I just can't spit it out. When I do finally say something, I'm instantly cut off by Max's voice and we both pause before finishing our sentences. She let me speak first, but I insisted she'd speak first. And she did.

"You think Rachel still should've came back for you when she could've," she asks.

"Why do you ask?" I reply.

"What if she did? What if she came back for you before I did? What would've happened? What would you have done with her?"

"To be honest, Max, I'm not so sure. As I've said before, Rachel and I always wanted live big in LA and that never happened. And speaking of honesty, I never imagined you'd be back for me that day. For a time, had lost the most two important people life until Rachel came into it. She was the one good person in my life at the time. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted you back. Even though Rachel was my new Max."

"Do you really believe she actually ran away and actually became a star in LA and met that Jack Divine character of hers? Something doesn't feel right, Chloe. Not just about Rachel, but something else too."

"What would that be?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that the world could be coming to an end sooner than we think and it'll be so much worse than the storm. I can sense it. I can foresee it with all those vision of Chronos and Elysium. But that's a little besides the point. There's something else I wanted to say too."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't have imagined the chain of events that were triggered from that day in the bathroom until now. Only because I chose to be there for you. Because I was coincidentally there for you. You may have never asked to be saved during that storm, but you deserved a lot better than what you received from Nathan. You deserved a better continuum just to live with me again until the end of time. You should be glad I chose you over the town. Even if I did do the opposite, what would it be good for? The storm would've still been made by Neo-Chrysalis and you really would've died for absolutely nothing. Died like an animal killed by it's predator."

"You think I don't know any of that, Max? I alone even regret myself making you chose between me and Arcadia. And you ended up choosing not to martyr me to save a town over a storm that was never yours. Besides, people would've thought I died in a tragic accident just like my Dad. My mom and David especially. Not a martyr."

"My thoughts precisely, Chloe. My thoughts precisely. You and I should be both proud of ourselves that I saved you. Nothing more matters."

After another hour of driving, we finally arrive in Portland. Passing through the Portland Oregon sign with the deer symbol. Max and I have been to Portland quite a few times now. Back when we kids, when my Dad was still alive, we would take family vacations together in Portland with my mother, my late father, and Max's parents. Then we had to pass through Portland to get to Seattle with Max. And then I had to visit Max and pick her up from Chrysalis HQ in town. By now, this must be our thousandth time coming here.

Mom had text Max saying her and David had already arrived in town and got themselves a hotel room they had reserved a couple days ago for us when coming to tonight's event. She text Max which hotel room we were staying and that's where I drove my truck. After driving through traffic across every street in the city and eventually making it to the hotel, I park the truck in a public parking garage near the hotel, and hop out to find the hotel room we were staying at for the night.

Once we find our room, we all start getting dressed for the night. Max, Joyce, and I have to put on our formal dresses on and David had to put on his tuxedo. Once everyone else was dressed, it was my turn to get in the bathroom and put my expensive dress on. I look at myself in the mirror, take off my beanie, jacket, tank-top, and boots, and dress myself up in my beautiful blue dress and high-heels.

I swift my body left and right to see how gorgeous I looked in my dress. The getups Max and I were wearing was something we were going to wear to the Prom at the end of the school year. That's what my mother originally paid our dresses for that is. Just wait until everyone else in the hotel room sees me now.

"Chloe, almost done in there?" asks Max knocking on the bathroom door. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," I reply.

I step out of the bathroom with my dress on with everyone else dressed and everyone else puts on smile for how formally fabulous I look in my dress. My mom gasps in amazement.

"Chloe, sweetie, you look adorable," said Mom.

"Wowser, Chloe," said Max. "I've never actually seen you this...formally before."

"You look wonderful, Chloe," said David. "You and Max are gonna shine tonight. That's for sure."

"Thank you for your compliments, ladies and gents," I say taking a bow. "Tonight, the night is ours."

Someone was now knocking on the door of our room. David walks over to the door to get it for whoever's coming in. He opens the door to reveal Derrick Crosby coming to visit us in our room.

"Why hello there, Mr. Madsen," said Crosby at the door. "May I come in?"

"Mr. Crosby, what brings you here?" asked David.

"Same reason it brings me here," replied Crosby. "Is Max, Chloe, and Joyce with you?"

"You're looking at them," said David letting Crosby in.

Crosby enters the room and sees us all dress for the night. He puts on a smile for all of us as we smile back and return the pride he gives us all.

"Well, I must say," he begins. "You all look dressed up and ready for tonight."

"It's such an honor for you to drop by in our room, Mr. Crosby," said Max. "So what exactly does bring you all this way here other than saying hi to us?"

"About that Max, I don't like notifying any of you on such short notice, but I have good news. You two are gonna ride a limousine with me on the way to the expo."

"Are you cereal?" asked Max in surprise. "Us? A limousine?"

"Screw you," I say. "You're actually giving us a ride on a limo tonight?"

"A limousine, huh?" said Mom. "You just telling us now?"

"Forgive me if I'm just telling you this now, Mrs. Madsen," said Crosby. "But you and David are also welcome aboard if you will."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crosby," said David. "But I think my wife and I just gonna take our car. Let the children ride with you. This is their night after all."

"Very well, Mr. Madsen," said Crosby. "I'll be waiting down in the lobby. The limo will be parked on the street just for them. I'll see you all at the expo."

After that, Crosby left and closed the door behind him. On his way to the lobby to wait for Max and I.

"I'll be off to the lobby as well, David," said Mom. "You two behave yourselves now. We'll see y'all at the expo. Have fun."

"We will Mom," I say. "Thanks."

Then my mother walked out and to the lobby to wait. David wanted to have a little conversation with us before we left.

"Max, Chloe, let's have a little talk before we go, shall we?" he asked us.

We do as we're told and we listen to my step-dad.

"About tonight," he began. "About what the two of you and Rachel have got planning with that Frank guy and that Warren kid, I just wanted to say that we should call it off."

"What? What are you saying?" asks Max.

"Did you just say call if off?" I ask. "What do you mean call it off."

"I'm just saying that I believe the two of you have gotten yourselves in enough trouble over the past week," he says. "And I don't want Joyce breathing down my neck over this end of time thing that your trying to stop. Maybe you should just let Rachel handle this or something. Leave ourselves out of it."

"David, Rachel and Frank are getting themselves ready to help us right now," said Max. "I really don't think it's possible to just call if off right now. It'll be up to us now to stop this."

"I know, Max. But I don't want to get you two or myself in trouble over this. I want you stay out of trouble this time. This heist thing of yours may not be worth it for any of you."

"I'm sorry, David," I said. "But even if we do get in trouble over this, we can live with the consequences. And even if there are consequences after, it could be well worth living with. We have to do this. We just have to."

"Do what you want," he says. "No matter what you decide to do, the consequences are on you."

David walks out the room without another word to tell us and makes way for the lobby. Max and I turn over to each other before we leave.

"He's right you know, Chloe," said Max. "However this goes, whether it goes north or south, we must be cautious with this one. This won't be like that night in the principles office. It'll be more like Ocean's Eleven without George Clooney or Brad Pitt."

"Right, let's finish this as discreet as possible," I said. "And hopefully it won't be like the Prescott Estate or the foundry between Rachel and I. Just to be on the optimistic side of things."

"Consequences are avoided by actions. Not optimism. Let's go."

As we make our way out the door, I get a text from Rachel and answer it.

 **Rachel: Chloe, we're now up on the building across from Chrysalis Plaza. Getting a grand stand view of the expo opening. We'll be awaiting for your arrival now.**

 **Chloe: Thx alot. We'll be ready when you are.**

 **Rachel: No problemo! ;]**

 **Chloe: No emoji!**

 **Note: Okay, everyone. We're getting close. Just five or six more chapters to complete until the episode concludes. With that said, I say no more.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**


	21. Lovers

**READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED: This chapter may contain sexual and abusive content too disturbing to some readers. If you do not wish to read through it, stop at CONTAINS SEXUALLY VIOLENT CONTENT to skip to the end of the chapter and finish reading. Thank you.**

Chapter 21 Lovers

Rachel

April 22, 2013

2:33 AM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Dark Room

I'm laying down on the couch in the dark room where Nathan overlooks me passed out and sedated on the cochins from the dose Jefferson gave me over an hour in a half ago. Still bound with the duct tape tying my ankles and wrists together. While Nathan lays his eyes on my attractive body, I start to wake up from another drugged state again and see the boy in the orange jacket again. The one who assisted Jefferson with my abduction.

When my eyes slowly peel open and my vision blur is clear, I see the boy sitting on the

table in front of the couch in Jefferson's room of torture with his arms folded, his legs crossed, and eyes staring starring down on me. He blatantly tries to cup his hand over my head and I awkwardly shove his hand away from me with my bound hands. After what he did to me at the party, he had too much nerve trying to comfort me.

"Hey, hey, I know, okay," said Nathan calmly. "Take it easy, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I didn't want to do this okay?"

"I stay away from me!" I snap, shimmying to the corner of the couch with my bound legs in retreat. "Got a lot of fucking nerve touching me like that after what you did to me tonight at the party."

"Hey, I didn't want to do this alright? I sorta wanted to warn you about this, but Jefferson would kill me if I did. Just listen, okay?"

"No you listen! I should've you were on to something. Jefferson, especially. You came over to me on that table just so you would drug me and kidnap me here to this awful place. Why would you do this? Why would Mr. Jefferson do this? Why Nathan? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Listen I have an idea to-"

Before Nathan finishes his sentences, we heard someone open the door and enter the room. Then the sociopath with the glasses and goatee walks through the rubber curtains and into the main room. Seeing the both us talk to each other. Nathan gulps and takes a step back away from me.

"She's awake, sir," said Nathan. "Just woke up just now."

"Ah, yes," replies Jefferson. "Our future star awakens. If you'll step aside Nathan, I'll speak to Rachel alone."

Nathan did what he was asked and stepped over to the corner of the room next to the white screen. The man himself sat on the couch next to me as I cowered onto my corner with my body bound with the duct tape. I didn't even want this psycho to come anywhere near me after what he had been doing to me. Too bad. Had to hear whatever else my psycho mentor had to say next.

"I know it may look like I've mistreated you until now, Rachel," he began. "But I really don't have to. There has been something in mind lately that has been eating away at me until now, but I couldn't really say. But now would be the most perfect time as any to say so now. Do you recall that time when we agreed we'd sleep with each other in order to pass you in my class and we kept it a secret? Do you?"

I nod my head. Though I've always felt guilty about that awkward moment between me and him, I felt great about it at the same time.

"Well, I figured that we'd have that kind of moment between us again," he continued. "Right here, right now."

"What? What are you saying?" I ask him.

"What I'm saying is that you and me have a moment between us again right here in this dark room right now. One that we'll remember together in this room. Until now, you have always been more than my best student. More than a daughter to me. More than a lover to me. You're the most sincerely beautiful young woman I've even had in my life and in this room. It's time we began our real relationship together."

Somehow I do not like the words that slip from tongue of this hipster master's mouth. What does he mean relationship? What does he mean another moment between us? He wants to sleep with me again? Was taking pedophilic pictures of me on a white screen sleeping not enough for him? And now he has the balls to start a romantic relationship with me? Really? Seriously?

"It's time we be more than friends," continues Jefferson. "More than lovers. I'm in love with you, Rachel. It's time we began our man and woman relation together. Do you agree or disagree? I'm waiting for an answer, Ms. Amber. Do you agree or disagree?"

 **X/SQUARE/LM - AGREE**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - DISAGREE**

"Fuck you," I answer.

Jefferson smiles.

"Well then, that's too bad," he says. "We're going to be lovers and we're gonna like it. And if that's what we must do, I'm gonna need you to lye down on lap and face the white screen over there."

I feel a frog in my stomach. Somehow I knew what this man was about to do. We were going to have sex with each other and I didn't want to. And I knew what that meant. I bet you know too. Nathan walks his way to the door for our own privacy, but Jefferson pauses him in his tracks.

"Oh no, Nathan," said Jefferson halting him. "You stay right there and watch. You now know about our secret relationship together and now you must stand and watch us make love."

 **CONTAINS SEXUALLY VIOLENT CONTENT - SKIP TO END OF CHAPTER IF NOT COMFORTABLE READING.**

Nathan does as he's told and so do I. I move body onto my lap to lye down on the couch and turn my head to the white screen. Before I know, Jefferson removes his belt, opens his pants and underwear, and removes my shorts wide open exposed my butt hole. I was going to be sick. Even sicker with Nathan watching us bang. I may have threw up in my mouth a little. I may even hurl it all out of my mouth in any second now.

And so it began. The worst part of my dark room experience of all. I feel a penis enter through my butt cheeks and even a little bit of some sort of plastic material too. Was Jefferson wearing a condom? The two of us started shaking around the couch when we started having sex. I can feel the seamen enter through my anus. Or at least the seamen being trapped into the condom through my anus. This was getting painful.

I grunt and holler in this moment of being sexually humiliated. Sexually assaulted in front of my good friend Nathan. Nathan begins to quietly sob gazing at the horror of my raping. My once beloved and trusted Blackwell mentor goes from a kind and supportive young man to psychopathic porno man to sociopath rapist. How would Chloe feel if she could see what was happening to me? How would Frank react if he could see his lioness sexually abused by a mad lion?

There was no help coming for me. Not even from Nathan. Not at all. My eyes start watering down real and start sobbing and wailing real hard as Jefferson continuously bangs me harder and harder and Nathan just stands there helplessly shedding tears across his cheeks. No one would've wanted to experience this or witness this alone. No one.

 **Note: I WANT TO MAKE THIS VERY PLAIN. If you've read through the whole chapter, I did not write this to provoke any in all sex offense of any kind. I only wrote this to make the flashback scenes more engaging to this story's narrative. Please do not spam me for this chapter! I meant no harm. At least you all understand why I left a warning at the beginning of this chapter whether you've read through it all or not. If you have skipped to the end knowing reading through the sexually violent content would make you uncomfortable, you've made the right choice my friend. No hard feelings. No harm done. I hope it's cool.**

 **Trust me, the following chapters will be much more comfortable to read. You all know me friends. You know I wouldn't write this to sexually offend anybody. ANBODY AT ALL.**

 **Until next time, stay cool and stay golden.**

 **P.S. Thank you for understanding.**


	22. A Night To Remember

Chapter 22 A Night To Remember

Max

April 22, 2014

6:32 PM

Portland, Oregon

Road to Chrysalis Plaza

 **To the Top - Twin Shadow**

We hopped inside Crosby's limousine parked outside the hotel and we were off to the night of our lives. The two of us sat inside the backseat of the cozy limo with Crosby and we were ready to begin our departure to the Quantic Solutions expo at Chrysalis Headquarters. The limo drove off into the night and across the busy streets of Portland. Taking us to our festival of bravado.

Chrysalis Plaza was in the downtown district of Portland where we were being taken to our destination. The ride over to Chrysalis was a beautiful one. A promenade of prestige. Street lights, car lights, and ads illuminating the city that never sleeps in Oregon. Just like our trip to Seattle. Chloe and I were officially the VIP of this expo. Crosby had made us the guest of honor for this event and we were eternally honored to be so.

On the ride over to Chrysalis, I got a text from Rachel. Notifying us some more info about when we get to the tower and begin the mission.

 **Rachel: Max, gave Warren some Union IDs for u and Chloe to carry with you on the mission. You'll need them to access certain areas of the building. Make sure you get them from him when you get there.**

 **Max: We will. Thank u Rachel.**

 **Rachel: Ur Welcome Max.**

I had to remember, we still had a mission to commission. Though I may rather enjoy myself at the expo instead, but the mission stood. Though David suggested to his step-daughter and I that we'd call it off and let Rachel handle it on her own, our plan stands. We'd be lucky if it doesn't turn out to be another shamble like the Blackwell shooting. Nor the Prescott and Cold Steel jobs Chloe and Rachel persisted on doing for me. I had my doubts it wouldn't, but I had to move forward regardless what occurs. No question questioned.

We were almost at our destination and we could see searchlights shining into the dark sky through the car windows. We knew for a fact the it was definitely the Chrysalis tower being lit up. As we could clearly see the tower itself through the other buildings in the city. When we arrive at our destination, that was were the fun began.

The limousine stops and parks at the front of the Chrysalis tower where we see a big crowd of people lined up on the stairs awaiting for their turn to enter. The limo parks us by the VIP line in between the regular guest line. Chloe, Crosby, and I step out of the vehicle to be the only three people in the VIP line and begin walking between the crowds.

I overlook the big Chrysalis tower illuminated with search lights and the Chrysalis logo built on top and lighting up like Christmas lights. We could hear voices in the crowd speaking about us. Some people seem to recognize Chloe and I when we walk up the stairs. They probably recognized our faces from being famous in the media covering my case in Arcadia Bay. Wouldn't be surprised if someone said in the crowd said "Are those the two who kissed on TV?". And someone did. Now that's how you respect a gay couple who infamously won a quantum crisis case in court. By praising them for making out on camera. I'm shaking my head around.

Eventually, we're up on the steps in front of the line and a bouncer lets us through. Opening the door for us and telling us to enjoy our evening. Then we're finally indoors. Ready to have the night of our lives to us and to all. When we enter the building, there are already lots of guest crowding the lobby of the building where we see a bunch of exhibits occupied by guests in dresses and tuxes and scientist presenting their work. The lobby as a whole is packed with experimental exhibits, decorative plants and fountains, and electronic advertisements. This part of the building was as glorious as I remembered when Crosby first gave me a tour of the place.

"Young ladies, I give you the Quantic Solutions Expo," said Crosby. "You will never find the more richer hive of quantum entanglement. The event where you'll come across all of our top scientist inventions of time and space control. Prepare yourselves to be amazed."

"Wowser, Mr. Crosby," I said. "I don't know how you do it, but this all can't be cereal. If you know what I mean."

"I'm always cereal, Max," replied Crosby. "I know what you mean."

"Tell me about it, Crosby," said Chloe. "Your people must've spent a million dollar fortune trying to put this all together."

"More like a trillion dollar," corrected Crosby. "Anyway, I'll be up there on that podium up front unveiling Project Elysium in another half hour or two. So make yourselves comfortable and enjoy your evening you two. Have fun."

"Thanks Crosby," I say. "We really appreciate it."

And so Crosby walked off and left us to enjoy our night together. We walked by and observed a few of the exhibits set on display. One of the exhibits for instanced had a rewind glove powered by chronon fuel. The glove was incased in a glass container with a hole to fit a hand through and gave someone the ability to rewind time the way I do. When using the glove, the person was able to manipulate a soda can or any other object from being crushed or broken by rewinding time to fix itself. Another exhibit we'd seen was a machine that could freeze and object in time. The machine could bounce a small object in the air and freeze frame it in mid air via time bubble. Similar to how I could freeze objects and living things in time bubbles. You get the idea.

 _"Max, Chloe, come in. Testing, testing,"_ said a voice on our com ear pieces.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" asked Chloe on her com device.

 _"Alright good. You two can hear me loud and clear."_

"Yes we can, Rachel," I say on my com. "We can hear you loud and clear."

 _"Good. Frank and I were just getting a grand stand view of the place up on the across from you two. I could even see the two of you walking up that staircase with the red carpet all rolled out for you guys and you didn't invite me."_

"If you wanted to be the star of the show, Rachel, you could've asked," said Chloe.

 _"Don't be ridiculous, ladies,"_ said Frank on the coms. _"Those lines down there are packed as fuck. There won't be no red carpet for Ms. LA-Star-Wannabe."_

"I hope you two have more to talk about than jealousy," I said. "Get on with it if you do."

 _"Okay gals,"_ said Rachel. _"I've managed to uplink the security feed with my laptop to guide you through the compound. Frank will be watching your ass via security cameras on the computer screen. Do you have those IDs I gave Warren yet?"_

"Not yet, Rachel," I reply. "But we'll have them when we see."

 _"Okay, then. When you get the IDs. You're gonna need them to access certain places in the building. They'll ID you two as union inspectors. Once you get them, you'll need to go up on the thirty-fifth floor where the server room is located. They'll be a small adjoining room up there were you can use the spider drone."_

"And what would we be using the spider drone for?" I ask.

 _"Your gonna need access to the server room where it appears it'll take you to a room called the time broker. The time broker can give you intel on Project Elysium that you'll need to understand how it once caused a time fracture. Then you can go in there and retrieve the ESR that's used to power that project to stop the fracture. By the way folks, Warren's drone has a name. He calls her Ziggy."_

"Ziggy? As in Ziggy from Lazy Town?" asked Chloe.

 _"Does it matter, Chloe? Another thing, I made sure I gave David a com link too so he can check on the two of you. Warren should have one as well. Good luck in there. Just stay cool and we'll get you through this."_

"Understood, Rachel," I said. "This ought to be a night to remember. Max out."

"Max, Chloe, over here!" shouted a voice in the crowd.

It was David and Joyce having already arrived at the expo standing in a group next to one of the exhibits. Our next move was to respond to the two adults and say hi to them.

"How lovely to see you two here," said David. "Joyce and I were worried you wouldn't make it in time."

"Is that a joke, David?" asked Chloe. "Or did Mom come up with that one?"

The two of them chuckled.

"No, Chloe," said Joyce. "We're just wondering where you two have been since this party started is all. How are you two holding up anyway?"

"We're okay, Joyce," I said. "Chloe and I are going to have a walk around and have the night of our lives together."

"Well then, you two enjoy your night while you still can," said David. "Joyce and I will be right here if you need us."

"Thanks, David," said Chloe. "We'll be taking off now. Later."

After we left and walked off away from Chloe's parents, they watched us leave and walk into the crowds. When we were out of a site, a young woman in a dress sneaked up behind David and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hands in the air," the woman said from behind.

The voice almost startled the two. David turned around with Joyce to see Kristine Prescott standing in front of them. Giving them a surprise guest appearance by the older sibling of the late Nathan Prescott.

"Hi, David," said Kristine with a chirpy voice.

"Hello, Kristine," said David with a smirk. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Only this time, I've got the drop on you," she said.

"Well I should be glad that's not a real gun," said David. "Hardly recognized you out of your fatigues."

"Yeah, you know how it is," said Kristine. "And please, call me Kris if you like. Every once in a while a job requires us to get all...dulled up. You and your wife are looking sharp by the way."

"Not too bad yourself," said David.

"Hold on, your one of the Prescotts from Arcadia Bay aren't you," said Joyce. "It's Kristine, right? Or Kris you said for short? I don't believe we've seen each other since the funeral. Your little brother's funeral. Once again, my condolences."

"Much appreciated, Joyce," replied Kris. "I've been offered condolences to the loss of my brother for the past six months now."

"So what brings a Prescott over to this expo anyways?" asked Joyce.

"My family founded this corporation," answered Kris. "Of course a Prescott would be here."

"Didn't you have someone named Adrian back home?" asked David. "It was your mother right? Where's she?"

"She's at home still going through the whole situation with my Dad and his work with Neo-Chrysalis that he got arrested for. You wouldn't even want to know how that's been like for me and her. As if loosing my brother wasn't hard enough for us already."

"I can't imagine what you've been going through," said Joyce. "I'm sorry to hear all that."

"Don't be. My Dad was never the greatest father anyways. I was never close to him. I was more close to Nathan before his death. Always looked up to him to do better things than my father ever did. You bet on that."

"I'll be honest with you, Kris," said David. "I don't mean to insult you, but your father never really made that very many friends in Arcadia with his political methods. His politics always got the worst of him. Even the worst of your family. No offense."

"None taken," replied Kris. "I'm telling ya, David. Things were no different when I worked for Peace Corps. Even now as I'm working as O'Donohue's new secretary, like I worked as my Dad's, I'm still getting screwed over. New management, same crap. I was just on my way to the bar. Can I get you two anything?"

"Sure," replied David. "Two glasses of scotch for my wife and I. On the rocks."

"I'll be right back," said Kris, taking off with a wink and a finger snap.

* * *

When Chloe and I walk through the crowd, we actually see Warren, Kate, Brooke, Victoria, and all the other Blackwell kids gathered around by the buffet table with Principle Wells. Everyone on the bus who had their permission slips signed made it to the field trip and it turns out just about everyone we know in Blackwell was now in the house. They were all gathered around wearing their tuxes and dresses like it was prom night. Warren had turned around from the table with his tux on caught us approaching the other students.

"Max, Chloe, you're here!" shouted Warren. "Everyone, Max is here!"

Before we knew it, the whole Blackwell crowd witnessed our presence and said hi to us. I gave some of my closest friends a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for coming here. Kate gives me a warm smile and hug for coming here. Victoria does the same. Pretty much everyone else does the same.

"Max, I'm so glad you can come," said Kate. "You look amazing."

"Nice to see you, Max," said Victoria. "Looking sharp."

"Speak for yourselves, ladies," I say. "We're all looking fascinating this evening. If you'll excuse, we need to speak with Warren."

Everyone leaves us to talk to Warren.

"Well am I glad see you two show up," said Warren. "This night sure is gonna be excellent."

"Don't forget why we came here, Warren," said Chloe. "You got those IDs for you know what?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Those IDs. Here they are."

Warren reached for his pocket inside his tux and handed over ID cards to us that we could wrap over our necks.

"Take them. Rachel says they'll get you past security or what not."

"Thanks, Warren," I say. "You also got your earpiece with you?"

"I do," he answers. "It's in here. In my ear. So I can hear. No pun intended. It's just a nursery rhyme."

"It's okay, Warren," I say. "We'll be going now. Wish us luck."

 **Note: Now that wasn't so bad of a chapter now was it? Needless to say, the next couple of chapters involving the heist make take some references for Uncharted 4 and COD Black Ops II. If you've played either one of those, you'll know what's being referenced**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**

 **P.S. Happy Mother's Day everybody!**


	23. The Chrysalis Job

Chapter 23 The Chrysalis Job

Chloe

April 22nd, 2014

6:54 PM

Portland, Oregon

Chrysalis HQ

 _"Chloe, Max, can you hear me?"_ asked David on the coms.

"This is Max. We read you."

 _"Good. Rachel gave me this device to make sure the two of you don't stir up any trouble. Even though the two of you are about to stir up some trouble."_

"You can drop the sarcasm, David," I said on the coms. "Warren has one too, you know. And so does Frank, needless to say. You know who all has one."

 _"I would assume the both of you are headed to where I think your headed?"_

"Absolutely," said Max on her com. "Now that we have our IDs, we can go wherever we like. How are you? Is Joyce alright?"

 _"She's fine. I just got done talking to that Prescott lady we met at the diner a few day ago. Her name was Kristine or Kris for short."_

"Nathan's sister?" asked Max. "She's here at the expo?"

 _"Yeah, she's about to go fetch me and Joyce some scotch right now. Good luck doing your thing. And Max, whatever happens, make sure nothing happens to Chloe. I don't care if you have to use your magical rewind power for the hundredth time. I don't want Joyce pointing fingers at me if anything happens to her."_

"What's new, David?" said Max. "I'll be sure she make it out in one piece. I'm gonna need it. Max out."

Once Max and I start walking down to the elevators, there was a small security area with a scanner and two receptionist at a desk. We pause for a moment wondering what to do next.

"Okay, Rachel," said Max on her com. "There's some kind of reception area with a security scanner. What do we do?"

 _"Just go up there, show your IDs, and you should be free to go,"_ instructed Rachel on coms.

Without another question, we just walks up there and show off our IDs via scanner.

"Hello, ladies. We're from the union," I say, scanning my ID on my neck.

In less than three seconds, we're past security and the gateway to ascension.

"That's it?" I ask on my com.

 _"People don't do a whole at Chrysalis,"_ said Rachel. _"Not when there's a big event going on. It shifts people's attention more."_

"For such the richest company in the world, Rachel," I say. "And a company that has blacklisted Max as a possible quantum terrorist, how could anyone not do a whole lot at Chrysalis?"

 _"All I'm saying is that Chrysalis accepts everyone from the union. That's how you were able to get through easily. Rachel out."_

Max and I step inside the elevator and take it up to the thirty-fifth floor where we're supposed to. When we're inside and the elevator ascends, we get nice and lovely view of the city of Portland through the elevator window inside. The night is lovely. We could see the moonlight rising over the buildings and the spotlights making a light of pendulum up in the sky.

I whistle.

"Wow, look at that," I say. "This place is unbelievable, huh? What a view. Portland, I love it."

"You know that's about the fifth time you've ever said that coming here, right?" asked Max.

"Only the fifth time?"

"The first time you said that was during your tenth birthday coming here. The second was our Christmas vacation here when we were kids. The third was your twentieth birthday coming here for spring break a month ago. The fourth was when we just got here for this event. And now your saying it again for the fifth time in a row."

"Don't believe you actually remember all those times I first said that all those years ago. I owe you a book from Powell's when this heist is over."

The elevator hits the twentieth floor and we're ten clicks below our target. Max contacts Warren to check on his end.

"Hey, Warren, you okay down there?" she asks.

 _"I'm good, Max,"_ he responds. _"Just sweeping the floor with Brooke and Kate here while everyone else is minding their own business."_

"We're almost at the thirty-fifth floor. Tell David we'll have what we came here for in no time."

 _"Okey Dokey, Maxy. Warren out."_

"So far, so good," I say.

The elevator hits the 35th floor and the door opens to a small room that's half built. Other than that, there are two guards posted in front of us as we walk out. We halt once they see us.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here!" the guard shouts.

We panic for a second. Then of course, we had IDs to show them so they could let us through.

"We have union IDs," Max tells the guards.

Something didn't feel right about these guards. They had guns in there and they didn't look like they were just on patrol. One of the guards power walks over to us and aims his gun us. Without thinking for another second, I pull out my silenced pistol and shoot there in front of us. Max does the same and shoots the other guard next to him.

I don't believe we just did that. We just got off the elevator and we already shot two guards point blank. In a way I had shot Frank to death before Max rewound. We don't say anything. We just run off a find a place to deploy Ziggy somewhere in the half built rooms with dry wall, wooden supports, and lamps lighting the corners.

 _"Okay, Max. I'm in,"_ said Rachel on coms.

"Go ahead," said Max.

 _"Chrysalis recently employed private military contractors to augment their regular security team to monitor the place during this event. All ex-Spetsnaz."_

"No shit," said Max. "We just ran into some of them."

We find a little room to deploy the spider drone. I open a hatch to an air duct where Ziggy could crawl through and Max opens the brief case holding the drone and the DS console controller modified to control the drone.

"Alright, Ziggy," says Max putting the drone on the floor. "Time to go to work."

Max turns on the DS console to set up the camera link and activate the drone.

"David, Warren, the security team's been compromised by PMCs," said Max on coms. "They're hostile. Watch for anything suspicious. We need to know their objective."

 _"Understood,"_ said David.

 _"You got it, Max,"_ said Warren. _"Hey, I can tell you how to control Ziggy if you need me to."_

"Go for it."

 _"Okay. Ziggy can move around using the d-pad on the DS. He can also jump around by pressing the B button. And to tase people, press RB on the right side corner of the console."_

"Thanks Warren. Max out."

Max starts controlling the drone and it enters through the hatch to crawl around the ducts. There was a camera attachment to the drone for Max to use to see from Ziggy's POV on the DS screen. When Ziggy proceeded into the ducts, there were some gaps to jump across and surfaces to cling onto. When view Ziggy's camera on screen, the drone caught sight of some PMCs who were up to no good and could be seen through grates.

"Wait, what are they doing?" I ask.

"Planting explosives," says Max.

"They're gonna blow the place up?! Max, I don't know who these people are or what they're doing, but how did PMCs end up in this building to begin with? Now this mission has become more than we bargained for already. It's nothing like Ocean's Eleven. That's for sure."

"David, Warren, heads up. The mercs are priming explosives in the building."

 _"Explosives? What do you mean explosives?"_ asked David.

 _"Okay, Max. Now you're scaring me,"_ said Warren. _"When you say explosives, you mean something's about to go boom in a few minutes?"_

"That's what explosive means, smarty pants," I say. "Just make sure you and David watch your asses so you don't blow yourselves up."

 _"We're all going to hell man,"_ said Warren.

 _"Max, Chloe, you're gonna want to see this,"_ said Rachel. _"Frank and I just spotted some of those mercs on cams and they don't look like they've come to do some catering. We can see them priming C4 devices onto the walls in the building and we just saw a few enter through the elevators you took to get up there. We need to wrap this up fast."_

"Shit, Max. We gotta go."

"Not until we find that intel."

Ziggy continues to proceed crawling through the ducts, jumping over gaps, and clinging onto surfaces. The spider robot eventually comes across fan generator and has to jump across some tubes to reach the next duct. After Ziggy jumps and crawls over the tubes like Spiderman, making it over to the next duct, we find another hatch that enters into the server room. It was time to make our next move.

"There's our mark," said Max.

The drone electrocutes the hatch open and carefully crawls over the edge. There was a guard standing below the deck and Ziggy fell over the edge landing on the guard's shoulder. The guard was startled and tried shaking the robot off.

"Tase him, Max!" I shout. "Now!"

Max tazes the guard with the drone knocking him on the ground. With the guard knocked out, Max was able to use the drone to scan the guards eyeball for an identification. That way we would be able to authenticate Max's ID to enter the server room.

Before we could do anything else, someone had grabbed hold of Ziggy and we were now looking at a screen with a guard's face on it as he was observing the spider drone.

 _"What do we have here?"_ said the guard on camera.

Then the guard tossed the drone on the ground and stomped on it with his foot. Smashing Ziggy into pieces and making the camera screen go static. There goes Warren's spider drone. It was time to make our next move and hustle. More mercs could arrive in any minute.

"It's the PMCs!" shouted Max. "Rachel, you were right! They're already inside the server room! Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lobby where the expo was held, Kris had bought some drinks for David, Joyce, and herself and they all stood by each other socializing in the crowd. They all had a laugh with each other talking about David's time in the army.

"I can't believe you got away with that," said Kris chuckling.

"Oh, we did not," said David with a smirk. "No, we were deprived from duty for a month."

"And what about the horse?" asked Kris.

"Fortunately, we had a lot of carrots on board," said David.

David then turned over to the crowd catching a glimpse of Warren glancing at him through the crowd. Kris turned her head in the direction David was looking.

"Recognize someone?" asked Kris.

"No," he answered. "I thought I did, but no."

"When am I going to finally meet that daughter of yours, Chloe?" she asked. "And her partner, Max?"

"Well that's step-daughter, actually," he said. "Her and Max are off somewhere at this party where no one can find them."

"What do you mean where no one can find them?"

"What I mean is that they're both having the night of there lives together to themselves. Last I heard, they were declared the guests of honor."

"Well then you might as well be the guests of honor yourselves, right?" asked a voice approaching the social group.

It was Crosby who had dropped in to chat with the three of them. Now being a part of their conversation. Crosby chuckled and started conversating them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Madsen," he said. "And if isn't Ms. Kristine Prescott in the house. How are you?"

"Mr. Crosby," said David shaking hands. "How are you?"

"We last met at the hotel. Wasn't it?"

"It sure was."

"It's amazing. After a long week of martial law in Arcadia Bay, here we are haggling over my top scientist's junk."

"Really? Aren't you the one running the Prescotts's business?"

"My business actually. But yeah, that is my day job."

"That is one hell of a day job. You could probably afford to buy up everything on the block tonight."

"These exhibits aren't for sale. Even if they were, sure. But what would be that point in that? Nowadays I'm only looking for the...good stuff. Big scores. Any advice on what I should pick up tonight?"

David chuckled.

"Yeah, like I want to bid against him?" asked David, turning to his wife and Kris with a little laugh. "But um, just between you and me, I think someone's about to blow up the place tonight. I may have noticed some uninvited guests tonight and they might be trying to rig this expo."

"Hmm, well remember where we are," said Crosby. "This crowd didn't get rich by playing fair."

"Which is why you really need someone to be watching your back in a place like this," said Joyce.

"Ah, well I hate to break it ya, Crosby," said David. "But you still working for the Prescotts."

"With?" asked Kris. "We've partnered up on this one."

"Oh, I see," said David. "Talk about a power couple."

"Well, in a few minutes from now," said Crosby. "I'll be up there announcing the project our company has been waiting to unveil for an extra long time now. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

* * *

Max and I stand behind the corners in between the door to the server room. Max leans her eye towards the retina scanner to gain access inside. She was able to authenticate her ID to the scanner with the ID she scanned with the drone the guards had busted.

"Come on! Come on!" said Max desperately.

The scanner granted her access and the door was open. I threw a flash-bang through the door to blind the guards who were about to shoot us on sight when we walks inside. The flash-bang went off and the guards were blinded. We hold our pistols up and shoot them down. There were more guards to shoot in the room and it would take more than our pistols to hold them off.

Max and I steal some guns from the mercs to even the odds. I got my hands on an Uzi SMG. Max got hold of an MP5K. When the PMCs started firing the bullets on us, we fire back. We shoot the mercenaries down through glass walls and across from server drives they were all taking cover from. We made out like Daniel Craig as 007, ducked and covered from enemy fire, and shot to kill whoever we saw shooting at us. Once we had cleaned house, it was time to enter the core of the server rooms. Known as the time broker room.

The two of us enter a dark room. A very big dark room, we needed flashlights to see what we were doing. At least this was no dark room that belonged to a psycho-Bob named Jeffer-Bob. For all we cared, we just had to do our thing and get the hell out of here. Max sat on a chair where she was able to place an uplink with the time broker data.

"Placing the uplink, Rachel," said Max. "Just give me one second."

Once Max activated the time broker, the room was now illuminating with a projected map of the globe with digital archives of some kind of advanced footage related to incidents of time tinkering or quantum terrorism. I was know blown away by what I was seeing.

"You sure this will work, Rachel?" asked Max.

 _"Ha, I thought you had faith in me?"_ responded Rachel.

"What the hella is this, Rachel?" I ask. "This time broker or whatever you call is hella breath taking for such an advanced surveillance network. Now I know how this is the richest corporation in the world."

 _"It's more than just an advanced surveillance network, Chloe. It's their utmost advanced information broker in the world containing billions of archives within billions of megabytes in database."_

"So what am I looking for, Rachel?" asked Max. "Crosby showed what this bad boy can do. Just give me two minutes and I could start a war."

 _"Any intel on Project Elysium may have been classified as top secret. There should be a voice command module on that broker. Say 'Search supply manifest. Keyword: Elysium'."_

"Search supply manifest. Keyword: Elysium."

The broker began searching for matches. But there were no matches to be found.

"Nothing. Anything else I should try?"

 _"Try saying 'Search automated security systems. Keyword: Elysium'."_

"Search automated security systems. Keyword: Elysium."

The time broker searched for the matches Max requested. Still no matches found.

"We're missing something here, Rachel. Any other suggestions?"

 _"Try 'Search security camera image database. Text recognition: Elysium.'"_

"Search security camera image database. Text recognition: Elysium."

The broker began authenticating Max's request for her text recognition and voila. There was finally a match.

"There," I say.

The broker projects a security cam image of Project Elysium being developed. However, what we see is something disturbing. Alexei Ranikov was in the image standing next to person that had been censored and blurred out from the footage. What the hell was a terrorist doing on cams? The information was uncanny. Then we see footage of the project being modified to do something it shouldn't and for some reason, somehow, a terrorist was involved in this? Was there a mole in Chrysalis working for Neo-Chrysalis? How?"

"Holy shit, Rachel," I say in shock. "It's him."

 _"Who?"_

"It's Ranikov. The man who worked with Prescott. We just saw him on the footage!"

 _"You did?!"_

"Hold on," said Max. "You know that guy?"

"Hella yeah I know that guy," I admit. "That's Alexei Ranikov. Sean Prickscott's number two who's with Neo-Chrysalis. This can't be."

 _"Max what are you seeing? How is Ranikov involved in this?"_

"I don't know, Rachel," said Max. "I barely know the man you speak of and however he's involved, it's some kind of project interference. It could relate to the time fracture that would end time. There's else here that came with this footage."

 _"What is it?"_

"Let me look."

Max read through the text files on the footage and it read something even more disturbing. The files had read prefixes of cities from the west coast with date codes of when a terrorist attack would begin.

 **Project modified for attack on cities from pacific coast to across the globe. The end of time begins: 4_4_4.**

 **Attack on Pacific Coast - Time Fracture Begins**

 **Seattle, WA - 4/24/14**

 **Olympia, WA - 4/24/14**

 **Portland, OR - 4/24/14**

 **Salem, OR - 4/24/14**

 **San Francisco, CA - 4/24/14**

 **Sacramento, CA - 4/24/14**

 **Los Angeles, CA - 4/24/14**

 **San Diego, CA - 4/24/14**

The global map on the broker pinpointed everywhere the terrorist attack would initiate from the pacific coast to all over the globe. This was the definition of atrocity and insanity. The end of time was real. This was the covenant of when all this would happen. Neither one of us could believe what our eyes were seeing.

"God help us, Chloe," said Max. "This - this is all in two days. This Thursday. I should've foreseen this! This nothing like Arcadia Bay. They're gonna attack every city on the coast to all over the world! We have to warn someone!"

 _"My God. Max is right,"_ said Rachel. _"This is their endgame. According to my uplink, Neo-Chrysalis is going to attack every region from across the globe via Project Elysium. Whatever this project is, it won't be what they'll say it'll be. And Neo-Chrysalis couldn't have planned this alone. We have ourselves a mole in Chrysalis working for those monsters. I just know we do."_

"Yeah," I said. "And whoever the fuck this mole is, must be the guy blurred out on the footage so no one would recognize him. What kind of ludicrous wacko in the wrong mind would dare plot such a thing?! This is Arcadia Bay all over again. Except that this time, it won't be just one town. It'll be the entire universe."

Before we could go back on the coms and warn David and Warren about this, we hear voices outside the server room. No doubt it was the voices of angry goons knocking the door ready to kick our asses and take us out.

"Well, shit," I said.

 **Note: Fucked up shit isn't it? Now shit is really starting to hit the fan, is it now? Wasn't lying when I said so before. I'm a man of my word, aren't I? Shit has just gotten real. This episode is at least three or four more chapters from completion. It's gonna be good!**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**


	24. Lights Out

Chapter 24 Lights Out

Max

April 22, 2014

7:15 PM

Portland, Oregon

Chrysalis HQ

"Max, do you hear that?!" asked Chloe in alert. "More PMCs outside the door!"

I log off of the time broker and we race our way to the exit before the PMCs could get inside.

"Rachel, we have enemies right outside," I said. "No way round. Open the CRC room door."

The two of us stand in between the exit of the server as Rachel opens the door for us via her hacking tools on her laptop. When a man with a rifle enters, I grab hold of the mercenary by the arms and his rifle, pin him against the wall, take the knife out of his sheath and gut him in the neck. Killing the man we lured in. There were more mercs incoming as the both of us ran out of the server room and took cover in the half built room.

As we hid behind cover with something, mercenaries were sliding down tightropes and crashed their way through the windows in the room. Ready to kill us on sight. We hold off as many as we can as they start shooting at us. We needed to call the calvary.

"Rachel, we can really use your sniper skills right now!" shouted Chloe on comms. "We've got mercs on the thirty-fifth floor!"

 _"Not a problem,"_ said Rachel. _"I've got them in my sights."_

A sniper bullet flicked through the windows killing a PMC instantly with one shot and one kill. More sniper fire kept clipping and cutting more mercs down. Rachel's sniper skills were on par with a Call of Duty player's. Rachel eventually cut down all the mercs with a single shot and the house was clean.

"Nice shooting text," said Rachel. "Where'd you learn to shoot a bunch of bad guys with a sniper like that?"

 _"I've been practicing since our time in the junkyard shooting bottles,"_ replied Rachel. _"I'm glad Frank was able to teach me how to shoot like that."_

 _"Your sniper skills are nothing like I've taught you,"_ said Frank. _"Those skills are on par with Lee Harvey Oswald."_

"Don't you think someone would've heard all that sniper fire?" I ask. "Those shots would rang out from miles."

 _"It has a suppressor, Max,"_ said Rachel. _"So no one could hear all those bullets. Now get going. We still have an ESR to retrieve."_

"Warren, David, we know how the time fracture is going to occur," I say to them on comms. "It's not just when the time continuum ends. It's a full scare terrorist attack. Neo-Chrysalis is gonna attack Portland and everywhere else across globe with the machine they built for the project. We have a mole in this company working for those terrorist who we think modified the project to initiate their attack."

 _"Who we think?"_ asked Warren. _"That sounds reassuring."_

 _"What exactly are the two of you talking about?"_ asked David. _"You're gonna have to be more specific. And make it quick. I think Joyce is starting to wonder what we're up to."_

"Rachel, can you send a picture uplink of that data we found on David's phone?" I ask. "Also Warren's too?"

 _"Right away,"_ she said.

We give a Rachel a second until the uplink was sent to David and Warren. When David's voice was back on comms, that's when he received it.

 _"Whoa, Max, what am I looking at here?"_ asked David.

"That's everywhere they're going to attack," I reply. "We've gotta warn someone about this. Before it's too late."

 _"Okay, Max,"_ said Warren. _"I say this is some fucked up shit your showing us, but looking on the bright side, we making some progress here. More than I thought we would."_

"By the way, Warren," said Chloe. "We kind of broke drone. Or at least the mercenaries did. Sorry, bud."

 _"You what?!"_ shouted Warren.

"Never mind that," I say. "We're on our way to the ESR room right now so we can stop the project from being used for the attack. Wish us luck."

 _"Just you two watch yourselves,"_ said David. _"What this is you've sent me, I'm not liking this. Not one bit of it."_

* * *

The unveiling had now begun. All the guest in the lobby, including the Blackwell guest and Chloe's parents along with Kristine Prescott all gathered by the podium for the major announcement. The man himself, Derrick Crosby stood there on the podium behind the desk with the microphone prepared and ready for the big announcement of the Chrysalis project. The crowd applauded before Crosby could speak. Then the applause calmed and the man of the corporation himself spoke.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming here tonight," said Crosby on the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is a special night tonight here at Chrysalis. We are not only gathered here tonight to view all the hard work our top scientist have accomplished for this event, but also for the main event we had invited you all for tonight's expo. Before I make the announcement, I must ask you all one question. Have you ever felt you were lost without the one person so dearest to you? So dear to you, you could no longer have anyone to live for when he or she was no longer inhaling the atmosphere on this planet? If the answer is yes, then what if I told you that even in death, you could see them again? Without further or do, I announce to you all, Project Elysium."

A big curved screen projected behind Crosby immediately revealed Project Elysium to the audience. Showing the project logo and it's design. The audience applauded again for this big announcement, but were still left in mystery of what this project was and how it would let people speak to their dead beloved.

"For all the details you all want to know about this much ambitious project we've worked on for decades to come," continued Crosby. "Please welcome our CSO of Chrysalis and project curator, Dr. Sebian Sorenson."

The audience applauded again as Crosby walked off stage and Dr. Sorenson walked on with his coat and tie on. The doctor himself stood behind the podium desk and spoke on the microphone.

"Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen," said Dr. Sorenson on mic with the crowd's applause lowered. "I will say it is indeed an honor to be on this stage here tonight at our Quantic Solutions Expo. Here at Chrysalis, we have astoundingly worked extra hard into the countless years of research and development into Project Elysium itself. By now you all must be asking yourselves, what is the project and how will it lest us see our dead beloved again? Over the past decade, we have studied the existence of the mythical phenomenon of the world of Elysium. For those unfamiliar with the term, Elysium is the heaven and afterlife for the dead in Greek mythology. Where the dead are chosen and welcomed by the gods for their gift of greatness and fortitude. With our state of art and revolutionary sim technology, we can allow any consumer interested in our project to enter this existing world of Elysium today. The best therapeutic technology mankind will ever knoe. A little demo to showcase our project's capabilities."

The screen was now projecting the demo of Project Elysium. The demo started off with calm and subdued music, a person entering the Elysium sim via VR device, and digital speech to go along with it.

 _"Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let piece be upon you. Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you. Comfort you."_

The video demo was now showing the person entering a forest with tall trees, a white ground, and flakes descending in the air. The man in the vid was now seeing a woman walk up to him. The man stares at the woman as if he hadn't seen her in a long time and is now seeing her again for this first time in forever.

 _"Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a frozen forest. You're standing in a clearing. Trees all around you so tall they touch the sky. Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your skin. You are not cold. Imagine yourself in an autumn orchard. You stand in a row of leaves toppled on the grass. Tress decorated in a colorful haven. Colorful leaves fall of the trees. You can see them slowly descending to the ground. Imagine yourself on a tropical island. You sit on the nice warm sand. The water drifting back and forth on the sand amidst the bright blue sky. Seagulls flying in the air chirping and singing to themselves. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart. Can you hear it? You only have to listen."_

The video transitioned the imaginary places with the couple reunited with each other. The audience was beginning to understand what project was all about. Some of them were even hyped and excited for the project actually getting release. In fact, this demo being presented got some of the guest provoked to see some close friends and family they had lost in their lives. The project was becoming a success already.

 _"You hear it slowing? You are slowing it. You are now reunited with male or female you have sincerely lost for so long, you wished he or she was still alive. But he or she doesn't have to. Because you are together again. The paragon of affection. The serenity of optimism. The harmony of redemption. You are in control. Calm. At peace. In Elysium."_

* * *

We continue fighting our way through more PMCs and over to the ESR room. While shooting our way down the halls fighting more and more goons, we eventually make to the ESR room where the project is being held.

"Rachel, we're just right outside the ESR," I said. "We'll have that countermeasure in our hands in no time."

 _"Understood,"_ said Rachel.

The two of us enter the project room to retrieve the ESR countermeasure. The decagon shaped device that powered the project. The one Crosby had showed me himself when I was being toured through the building. When we enter the big room with big project, something felt off. We two walk over to the project's core field regulator and the ESR device was gone. Someone had gotten here first and taken it.

"Oh no," I say. "It's gone. The ESR device is gone! It's not here!"

"What do you mean it's not here!" muttered Chloe. "I thought it was supposed to be!"

"Rachel, we've got a problem," I said. "Someone's taken already taken the countermeasure. Those PMCs might've taken it."

 _"Speaking of which, Max,"_ said Rachel. _"They have taken it. I've just spotted them on cams with the device. I also see Ranikov taking the device with them. They're just down the halls taking the elevators back to the lobby! You gals have to hurry!"_

"Ranikov? Isn't he that Neo-Chrysalis leader who helped Prescott set up my alibi?"

 _"No time to explain. You two have to hurry! I think they're going to up to no good down there. Oh shit."_

"What Rachel?" asked Chloe. "What's 'oh shit' about?"

 _"I see the mercenaries cutting power on camera. They're powering down the whole building!"_

Back down at the lobby, the project was still be showcased. This time, Dr. Sorenson set up a chair on the podium with VR goggles attached. So he would be able to show off how consumers would use it.

"To demonstrate the succession of our product," said Sorenson on mic. "We will need ourselves a volunteer. Three volunteers at a minimum if anyone's in liberty. Everyone is always welcome to try. Going once, going twice..."

And just like that, the lighting in the room flickered off. The lobby was pitch dark. The crowd had gasped and hollered. Startled by the blackout.

"Everyone, please remain calm," said Sorenson on the podium. "The backup power will be on shortly."

A few lights had came on for the festivities as soon as the backup power was on. The crowd returned calm and the show went on. Sorenson resumed to calling out for a few volunteers to try out the project on stage.

"Max, Chloe, what the hell just happened?" David asked on comms. "What's going on up there? The power just went off. You two okay up there?"

 _"No, we're not okay up here, actually,"_ I say. _"Those PMCs cut the power. There headed down to lobby right now! We're coming back down there to regroup with you and Warren right away!"_

"Hey, if the powers out, wouldn't the elevator be out too?" asked Chloe, making our way back to the elevators.

 _"Chloe, Max, they just turned on the backup power,"_ said Rachel. _"You should still be able to get back down there via the elevators if your gonna catch Ranikov."_

"Understood," I reply. "Max out."

We get across the hall with no goons in sight and make it to the elevator. The elevators are still functional thanks to the back up power. We step inside and our way back down.

"I don't like this, Max," said Chloe. "This is not going to end well for us. I just know it's not. Before we know, before we could even get out hand on that ESR thing, it'll all start with a bang and end with a boom."

"I don't like this either, Chloe," I said. "But we knew thing might go south from the start. And it has. Just be ready for anything when we're down there. I'll be sure to use my rewind whenever it gets ugly."

"Somehow it can't be a coincidence these mercs are here too. What if they knew we were coming. What if they're after for more than just the countermeasure they just stole?"

"What else could they be after?"

"Us? You? Maybe?"

We step out of the elevator and we're back down in the lobby. We could see everyone gathered around at the podium as Project Elysium is being presented. We needed to get back to David fast. The mercs could be down here in any minute to start a ruckus.

The two of us hurdle through the crowd and hustle our way towards David. I also hoped Warren would be prepared for what was about to happen. We could see Dr. Sorenson presenting project on stage through the crowd. There was someone volunteering to attempt to enter the world of Elysium via virtual reality. The screen on stage projected what the person was seeing through the VR.

We were getting closer and closer to David standing by Joyce and Kristine. Watching what the volunteer was seeing on stage in the crowd. When we reached the three of them, Chloe touched her step-father's arm to get attention.

"David, we gotta get out of here now!" hissed Chloe.

"Jesus, Chloe," snapped David. "You startled me!"

"David, we have to go, now!" I hiss.

 _"Max, Chloe, they're in the lobby!"_ shouted Rachel. _"Ranikov and the PMCs are taking hostages!"_

Not a second too soon, we hear the bang of gunshot fire across the area. Erupting the crowd into a panic with screams and hollers. It was the commie bastard named Ranikov standing in the middle of the crowd with a gun in his hand aimed where Sorenson was standing. Before he was shot to death by the baddie himself.

My chest was beginning to race. My ass cringed in fear and nervousness. There were armed mercs in the room with rifles in their hands forcing everyone down on the ground. Chloe and I, as well as David, Joyce, and Kris, all bent down on the ground as these merciless terrorist train a dozen or two guns on the whole crowd. We see Sorenson lye down dead on the stage with blood draining out of his bullet hole in his heart. Ranikov and few mercs force the volunteer out of the chair and hold him hostage.

I even catch a glimpse of the Blackwell crowd on the their knees. Shrieking in fear as guns are pointed at them. I catch sight Warren who glances at me across from us. I even Kate holding Warren tightly while holding her Crucifix necklace praying for dear life. Brooke cuddles next to Warren in fear too. I also see Victoria and her friends retreat. Dana and Juliet hold each other on the floor panicking. This was not the field they wished to experience.

Ranikov was now standing up front on the stage holding the man who volunteered hostage with a pistol leaned against his head. What the fuck were these monsters doing? What more would they want other than a stupid countermeasure? Was it really worth the leverage?

"Max, what do we do?!" shouted Chloe panicking.

"Max Caulfield!" shouted the Russian terrorist holding the man hostage.

Did I hear that right? Did he just call for my name? The psychos wanted me as well? This is why they were holding hostages? Without waiting another second, the terrorist shot the man dead in the head and pushed his corpse off the podium. The crowd hollered again. Now I know what this was all about. They actually wanted me sell myself to them so they would stop hurting people.

No. I couldn't do this. I couldn't just show myself to them before they could kill anyone else right? Wrong. Next thing I know, they'll kill me if I decide to reveal myself from the crowd. But matters only get even worse. A merc pulls someone out of the Blackwell crowd to be the next victim killed in this hostage crisis. It was Alyssa. No, not her! Not Alyssa!

Of all the people they could select in this crowd, they chose an innocent Blackwell teenager with purple hair to be their next hostage. This was getting crazier by the second. It goes from rewinding all the time to save this girl from being bullied to now perhaps saving her from taking a bullet to the fucking skull?!

A merc drags the young girl by the arm and hands her over to Ranikov. Alyssa cries for mercy. Pleads me for help. Ranikov seizes her by her dress and his gun barrel touches the back of her head. Alyssa has her hands behind her head and sheds tears for her life.

"Max, I would rewind or something if I were you!" snapped Chloe. "Do something!"

"Five seconds, Max!" thundered Ranikov. "Now!"

 **X/SQUARE/LM - SHOW YOURSELF**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - REWIND TIME**

"No! Stop!" I holler.

I stand up revealing myself out of the crowd. Before Alyssa could bite the dust. Then Ranikov pushes her off the stage and aims his pistol in my direction.

"Open fire!" he shouts

I instantaneously shield ourselves from the bullets with my time shield. Protecting Chloe, David, Joyce, and Kris from the bullets. Now the whole squad begin fire on the guest as they all ran for the exit. Some of them getting out alive, others getting caught in the crossfire. Then explosions erupt from above the building. They must of have set off all the explosives the planted on the upper floors. The explosions caused some debris to collapse. I couldn't hold on to my shield forever. David forces Joyce and Kris to get out of building immediately.

"Go! Now!" he shouts to them.

Without question, they both ran off. Leaving us to deal with the PMCs firing on us. I deactivate my shield and Chloe, David, and I make a break for a bar counter and hide behind cover. It was now us against a dozen mercenaries with rifles shooting at us. We hid behind cover holding our guns. David pulled a gun out of his tux pocket ready to defend himself. Glad he just so managed to come prepared.

While bullets kept flick firing over the counter we hid behind, a merc hovered over where Chloe was crouching down. The girl herself boldly grabbed him by his gun and hit his head with a glass cup. Knocking him out. Then she grabbed his gun. Ready kill some bad guys.

"Let's kill those sick fucks!" she snarled.

The three of us stand up unload on the bastard shooting at us. David fires his pistols, killing the mercs in front of him. Chloe fires the rifle she stole, killing more mercs in front of her. I made out like Rambo and fired my SMG and killed every last PMC mother fucker tempting to kill the ultimate Super Max.

More enemies were being enforced to kill us. We run out of our cover and made out like Neo and Trinity from the Matrix shooting the terrorist whilst running up to the podium. I shield ourselves with my time shield again to protect us from fire. We may have been badasses shooting a bunch of baddies, but we were no kamikazes.

When we're up front on the stage kicking more ass, it was time to be rid of these fuckers for good. I absorb my time shield into a ball of energy and thrust it towards the remaining mercs one in a million. Taking out the last remainder of them once and for all. After all the PMCs were disposed of with my time blast, one last merc was crawling on the floor wounded. David shot him dead in the head. Killing the mercenary terrorist on sight. We all catch our breaths and I wipe more blood our of my nose after a firefight at an expo. Plus, explosions that caused debris to fall down in the room.

Bodies of guest and terrorist lye down on the floor in the aftermath of this bloodbath. The good news was, I never saw anybodies that belonged to Blackwell. Not even Alyssa's. Not even Warren's. And so I assumed they all made it out alive.

 _"Max, Chloe, David, are you alright?!"_ shouted Rachel. _"Frank and I just saw the explosion combust out of the building. The tower is now lighting up like the fourth of July. What the fuck happened down there?!"_

"We got ourselves caught in the middle of a hostage crisis and barely survived a firefight," exclaimed Chloe. "And that Ranikov asshole got away with that countermeasure of ours. That's what the fuck happened down here."

 _"Shit! Shit!"_

"Rachel, we're getting out of here," I say. "Tell Warren and Frank we failed. I've had enough of this fucking party to last a nighittime."

 **Note: Fucked up shit wasn't it? Perhaps it goes without saying, but I'm a man of my word. And I always will. Don't say it. When shit hit the fan, Max and Chloe were badass kicking ass at the end of this chapter. Right they were.**

 **Prepare yourselves readers. There are only two chapters left until this episode's over. The shit that just hit the fan is far from over. In a couple chapters from now, this one is going to look like child's play.**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**

 **P.S. Dontnod has officially announced LIS2 to be in the works. And we should be seeing a release date in a year or two from now. It should be good.**


	25. Go

Chapter 25 Part 1 Failed

Chloe

April 22, 2014

7:35 PM

Portland, Oregon

Chrysalis Plaza

The three of walk out of the building alive and well. As Max, my step-dad, and I walk down the steps from the front exit, we could see people scattered around outside in the plaza in front of the tower. The area outside wasn't any tidier. It was completely desecrated with tipped over rope post and debris that had fallen from the building during the explosions.

Everyone outside was traumatized by the assault at the expo. We could see men and women catching their breaths next to each other. Holding themselves by the arms and comforting one another. This was horrible. I could even catch a glimpse of the Blackwell crowd dealing with the trauma too. Why did this all have to happen? That crazy commie fucker who killed Dr. Sorenson on stage in front of the whole audience almost shot Max point blank. They must've been there to kill us besides stealing the countermeasure and blowing up the whole tower.

"What the hell just happened back there, huh?!" David shouted at us. "What the fuck was that?! Did you know they would be here? Did you?!"

"No, David!" I shout back. "We didn't. At least not before we got here that is."

"Max, why in the hell would they try to do that?" asked David. "They were obviously in there to kill you. We would've gotten ourselves killed!"

"I don't know, David!" muttered Max. "Okay? I did tell you to watch for anything suspicious you know."

"I let you two do this job for one minute and this is where it gets us?! Could you imagine if Joyce and I lost either one of you?! Rachel, did you know any of this would happen?! Did you?!"

 _"No, David,"_ she replied on comms. _"I didn't. Sort of."_

"What do you mean sort of, Rachel?" I ask. "Were you keeping something from us, again?!"

 _"No, Chloe. I wasn't. I didn't know until now that these terrorist were here. At least we now know what this fracture in time is all about now."_

"Yeah, and at least I wasn't shot dead in the head by that maniac on stage!" Max muttered. "We can all argue about this failure later. Max out."

"Chloe! Max! There you are!" shouted a voice from the crowd.

"Mom!" I shout back to her.

The three of us march our way toward her and Kris who stood there worrying about us in the crowd.

"What were you thinking?! I thought I lost you three in there!" shouted Joyce hugging me tightly.

"I'm okay, Mom," I tell her softly. "Max was there to protect us when she did."

"David, I thought I lost you too," said Joyce hugging her husband.

"It's alright, Joyce," said David hugging his wife. "Max protected us. She wasn't lying about her magical time powers."

"Max, you're okay," said Joyce hugging my girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Joyce," she said to my Mom. "I'd never let anything happen to me or Chloe or anyone."

"What the hell happened in there?" asked Kris. "Who just let's a bunch of goons with guns walks right in there to start a riot anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care," said David. "All I know and care is that we're just lucky to be alive and we didn't get ourselves killed as a result."

"Max! Chloe!" shouted a voice from the Blackwell crowd.

It was Warren and Kate running over to Max and I. Relieved we made it out alive.

"What the fuck just happened in there?!" panted Warren. "That was some serious fucked up shit!"

"Thank the lord you're okay," said Kate crying and hugging Max. "I was so scared when they had the gun on Alyssa. By the lord, they didn't kill her."

"It's okay, Kate," said Max softly. "I'm so lucky I stood up there for her before they could kill her. We're safe now. That's all the matters."

In less than another moment, sirens could be heard from a distance. It was the sound of Chrysalis vehicles closing in on the scene. A convoy of trucks drove their way into the plaza and let our squadron of corporate cops and soldiers to move into the building to investigate the aftermath of the attack on their own tower. We could even see Captain Cage stepping out of one of the vehicles leading the investigation and ordering his men to rally themselves inside and secure the building. A Chrysalis helicopter flew overhead with a spotlight on observing the scene. The armed paratroopers marched into the front entrance to investigate and secure what was left of the expo while others stayed to secure and protect the civilians marooned from the attack.

"Looks like Captain Cage and his boy scouts are here to save the day," said Kris. "Isn't that a relief."

"Did we find what we were looking for?" asked Warren. "This had better not have been all for nothing."

"I hate to break it to ya, Warren," I said. "But they got away with the device for we could. At least we know that time will be ending two days. And they destroyed your drone. Sorry about ya."

"What the fuck," muttered Warren. "Now what do we do?"

"We've got to warn someone about this," said Max. "This attack is only the start of what's about to happen in two days. We need to inform Chrysalis or the government or anybody in charge of protecting this country from any threats to national security. Terrorist are about to break time in only two day and we have to stop them."

"Wish us luck on that one, Max," I said. "It's likely no one would even believe our story against Neo-Chrysalis. How's everyone else doing, Warren?"

"Not so good," he answered. "You saw how Kate is. Victoria is pretty torn up about what just happened. So is Brooke. So is everyone else pissed off that this trip didn't end so well for them. Especially Alyssa, man. If you hadn't shown yourself in that hostage holt for at least one other second, Max, they would've taken her ass out. That's another life you saved from Blackwell. I'm starting to hate those fuckers more than when Chloe, Rachel, and I encountered them back at the steel mill. And I just had to make up some childish story about them, didn't I? By the way, where did that Crosby man go before this all happened? Before they killed that doctor?"

Before we could question ourselves about Crosby's disappearance, I get a bleep from my phone. Rachel shot me a text about what to do next.

 **Rachel: Chloe, Frank and I are getting off this building. Meet us at the parking garage next to the hotel ur staying. Capish?**

 **Chloe: U know it. On our way.**

"Rachel just text me," I say turning to Max. "She wants us to meet her in the parking garage by the hotel with Frank."

"Let's move," said Max.

Chapter 25 Part 2 Go

Rachel

April 22, 2013

3:01 AM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Dark Room

I lay down on the white screen unconscious with a few cuts and bruises. My sex assault with Jefferson was not pleasant. The more kept humping me in the ass, the more my virginity could not maintain.

I couldn't imagine what was worst. Being concealed in this dark room with a pedophilic maniac taking horrid pictures of myself tied like an insect caught in a spider's web or actually being raped to death by the maniac himself. I remember this awful movie called Show Girls made by Paul Verhoeven and some woman getting raped like an animal at the end of that film. I rather be watching that garbage movie than be entrapped in this garbage room. Too bad, so sad for the humiliated Blackwell legend, Rachel Amber.

Jefferson was still in the room. Overlooking my unconscious and beaten body. When I slowly regain my consciousness, I wake up moaning from my pain. The man with the goatee doesn't open his mouth until my eyes are wide open. I can't seem to open my after all the pain this psychopath has put me through. All I could do is hear this sadistic cocksucker out. Not giving two fucks what he says.

"Your so pathetic, Rachel," said Jefferson. "It's like your in my class again. So flattered. So popular. So glamorous. So sublime. So flamboyant. Yet such a vain, greedy, and spoiled little girl. No wonder people like Victoria make a bitch out of you. You were once a delicacy to be enveloped. But I've been far too vulgar now, have I?"

I try opening my mouth. No sentiments. Just agony.

"Nothing to say? Not surprised. You should've been my finest figure. Instead, you go from being the greatest excess to greatest disappointment in my years of photo art. All I ever asked from you was to be a thing together. And you belayed me. So much potential yet so much squandered. Understanding that our foreplay in this room was a bit extraordinary, it was necessary for me to believe you wanted more of it. Since you always want more of things that is. And so I gave more. Yet it's still not enough for you is it? It matters less now. From this moment on, we're through. I'm officially all done mentoring you. I'll be giving you your final dose in a few hours just to put you out of your misery. You just lye down there and rot until I'm back. Goodbye, Rachel."

 **3 Hours Later...**

After hours of being passed out on the floor again, Nathan returns before Jefferson does. Overlooking myself asleep on the white screen. When my eyes are open, still lying down on the screen, I see the rich boy sitting on the couch in the room staring down on me. Looking guilty for be so helpless to me after what Jefferson had done to me.

"I don't know why you bothered coming here," I moan. "Even after what you made me go through."

"Rachel, I'm sorry," said Nathan. "I'm so sorry I let you go through this. I really am. I'd never hurt you like this. I really wouldn't."

"Like when you just stood there helplessly. Watching me get raped by that psychopath?"

"There's was nothing I could've done. I wouldn't win even if I did help you. I don't even want to talk about it any more than you don't. You said it yourself back at the party. Considering everything we've been through, we could be worse situations right now. And here we are. The worse situation we could possibly be."

"Why have you come back? I'm gonna be overdosed in any minute now."

"You might not believe me if I explained."

"Try me."

"Mark Jefferson isn't doing what you think he's doing. It may look like he just takes nasty photos of you in your sleep, it's something bigger than that. This is the work of terrorist."

"Did you just say terrorist? Really? What are you saying?"

I get on up and sit on my ass through the rest our conversation.

"For years, my family has been under the leverage of the worst terrorist organ, Neo-Chrysalis. A terrorist group known for breaking reality and manipulating the time space continuum under the influence of mass destruction. My Dad and Jefferson built this place specifically for those terrorist to find young females exposed to a genetically radioactive anomaly titled chronons. Anyone exposed to these chronons, as they call it, have the ability to manipulate time with super powers. Jefferson is suspecting you of having the power to manipulate people's minds. He's been giving you the drugs to see how much you can resist them before passing out. And he's been taking pictures of you for references and research."

"I don't understand."

Jefferson had known about my mind control power? Neo-Chrysalis? Exposed to Chronons? By now I could care less about this nonsense because I had spent the whole night with nonsense. Fuck it all.

"It doesn't matter. I'm afraid this is the part where I let you go and ask you to leave."

"Let me go? Ask me to leave? What do you mean?"

"Jefferson made me tell you this and now that you know what we're actually up to, this is the part where I let you go and let you leave."

"Wait, your letting me go? You're actually freeing me from this torturous place? Are you?"

"Yes I am. But you're gonna have to do more than just leave this room. You have to leave town."

"Leave town? What does that mean?"

"It mean you have to leave Arcadia Bay and never come back. That's what that means."

"Are you serious? I can't just leave here! What about Chloe? Frank? I can't leave without telling them!"

"You can't tell anyone! If you do, those terrorist are going to have my head. You'd be doing me a favor. But that's all bad news. There's at least some good news to it."

"Like what?"

"Remember how you used to obsess about living big in LA with Chloe or something? You can actually go. Jefferson thought he failed you here and so maybe he thought you alone could take matters into your own hands. He wanted to overdose you, but changed his mind so you could do this. I brought some cash with me so you could afford to go."

"Hold on just a minute. What's in it for me and you if I actually leave town without a word spread?"

"For me, I stay alive and keep my family's secret from being blown. I do have witness protection, but that won't be enough to keep me out of harm's way. For you, even though your abandoning everyone you know and love, you get to live the dream of a life time. Start a new life and forget you ever knew anyone here. Even Chloe."

Nathan Walks over to me and cuts me out of my duct tape restraints. Finally, it feels like it's been hours since I last felt my arms and legs. And it has. And now Nathan is actually letting go to abandon everyone I've ever know in this bay to live the dream I've always dreamed. Nathan lends me some of his dough he brought with me some I could afford to live in the land of opportunity. I before I leave, there are some last words Nathan has to say.

"We brought your bike over here so you could take off," he begins. "Before you go, I just want to let you that even though I was no help to you when Jefferson hurt you, I...I...I'm sorry. And...I...I...I love you, Rachel. Your more than a friend to me. I'm going to miss you very much."

A tear rolls out of Nathan's eye. He actually does care, doesn't he? Without even hesitating, I kiss him before I walk out of here. We actually kiss. Knowing that Nathan has always had feelings for me. And he has. Once a high school crush, always a high school crush.

"I love you too, Nathan," I tell him. "You've actually been more than a friend to me as well."

The boy gives me a pat on the back and then a hug before I leave. That was my last goodbye.

"I'll always love you," he says. "Now go. Get as far away from this place as you possibly can. And don't look back. And Rachel Amber, don't you forget about me."

"Never," I say.

I take the money, put on the rest of my clothes on that Jefferson removes, and walk through a vault door that leads up to a hatch. I open the hatch revealing a barn of some sort. I walk out through the barn doors revealing Nathan's truck and my bike parked next to it. As well as a sunrise giving birth to the golden hour. I've actually been in this retched place all night. By now it must be six AM-ish or so. And now morning had come.

I hop on my bike, start the engine, and drive off away from the barn and into the sunrise. Ending my nightmarish experience in the dark room and abandoning the town I have made home with Chloe and the rest.

Never before have I actually had the balls to selfishly do what I wanted to do the most. Even if it meant abandoning the one I have loved in Arcadia Bay. Like Nathan told me, just go and forget I knew about this town. No Chloe, no Frank, no nobody. It was time to go.

 **Note: That raps up the flashback story of Rachel torture porn, ladies and gents. Only one chapter to go and episode 5 is finished! Now...prepare yourselves readers. For your about to witness the most unforeseen twist I have been waiting to write for over a year now. Something that I've been ultimately planning for over a year now since episode 1. Your all gonna be blown away by the last chapter of this episode. It's gonna be good! Ooh ooh ooh!**

 **Until next time, stay golden!**


	26. Snitch

Chapter 26 Snitch

Max

April 22, 2014

8:15 PM

Portland, Oregon

Paramount Hotel

Our mission was a bust. Chloe and I took a cab back to the hotel to change clothes and meet Joyce and David there. As well as Rachel and Frank in the parking garage. I still couldn't believe they did that to Alyssa. First I save her from a football being thrown at her, then toilet paper, then a puddle splashed from a passing car, then from falling into a pool at the Vortex Club party, then from a platform during the storm if that ever happened, and now from taking bullet at the expo. Such irony between me and her. I really must be her everyday hero like I am to everyone else.

We got back to the hotel and changed clothes before our meeting in the garage. I changed back to my hipster being and Chloe changed back to her rebellious-ware. The two of us exit the hotel and straight to our meeting destination with Frank and Rachel.

"I can't believe we let those commie assholes get away with this," said Chloe. "We just walks right up there like idiots thinking it'll be cakewalk, but it wasn't. Wasn't it?"

"We knew it wouldn't be a cakewalk from the start, Chloe," I said. "That Ranikov bastard and his Neo-Chrysalis troopers only made matters worse. There was nothing else we could've done. We're just lucky it didn't cost Alyssa's life. That way I wouldn't have another bullet plunged corpse on my conscience. Like what happened with Frank that one time before I rewound."

"And your also luck my bullet riddled corpse isn't on your conscience either. Hope you didn't have to rewind to stop that from happening."

"Only my time shield, Chloe. Nothing more. Still don't believe what they did with Dr. Sorenson. I first met him in Crosby's office during my first visit to HQ. He seemed like a decent man. You first saw him back at the trial when he took the stand. Don't believe they killed him in front of everyone. Can't imagine what Blackwell has to go through with their spoiled field trip."

"Let's just get up to the garage to meet with Rachel and Frank. I'm already exhausted with this shit."

We walk out way up to the third lot of the parking garage using the stairs. That's were we were supposed to meet with Rachel and her boyfriend. When we got up to the third floor and started walking through rows of parked vehicles, Rachel and Frank were nowhere to be seen. Unless we got here first and they were late. Something about this was feeling hinky. We didn't even see Frank's RV in the lot. Even if we had, they'd be standing somewhere by there mobile vehicle. Which they weren't. Were left on our own now.

"Great, there not here," said Chloe. "We just barely made it out of a massacre alive and they don't even arrive first. How typical."

"Let's wait for them, Chloe," I say. "They'll be here eventually."

Before talking another step in the garage, we see a car turning over a corner with it's headlights on shining towards us. The both of us freeze frame as the vehicle a approaches. Now something didn't feel right. The headlights on the slowly approaching car was an insignia of a trap we may have just walks right into. My heart was now racing. It was happening again, wasn't it? I can't move. We just stand there waiting for what was about to happen next as the lights on the car were lit on us.

"Chloe, stay behind me," I tell her.

Suddenly, a van rapidly backed out behind us. We both gasp while the other vehicle rushed it's was out of the lot blocking our path. We were now trapped between two vehicles. Then suddenly, goons with mask hop out of the sliding door from the van, seize us by the arms, and cover our mouths with white toxic rags. I struggle and whimper though an awfully sweet smell on the rag. Chloe does the same.

I raise my hand to rewind, but my powers malfunction. I now realize that I'm being drugged with chloroform. I'm going down in the same state I was when Jefferson had drugged me. We were both being kidnapped by Neo-Chrysalis bastards. I could see Chloe struggling against her chloroform uselessly. My body was now faltering against my attacker. My vision and hear goes dim and eventually my whole body goes limp as I'm completely knocked out. Then Chloe gets knocked unconscious too and were both thrown inside the van. Taken away successfully by our kidnappers.

* * *

A bald headed man in a dark leather suit and shades sits on a desk at a Neo-Chrysalis outpost. On the desk in front of him are evidence of his action that involve him and between Chloe and I alone. The evidence on the desk is the butterfly photo I had torn on that cliff side, a dark room binder of Rachel, all the evidence collected against Prescott and Neo-Chrysalis, and so much more. The man was revealed to be none other than my once trusted father figured I should've never have gone willing. Derrick Crosby.

It was him. All this time since the week of the storm until now, Mr. Crosby was all behind everything. The dark room, the storm, the end of time, everything. Crosby picked up the torn butterfly photo with his gloved fingers to look at. He had thought back to when he first found it in Arcadia Bay.

 _Crosby walked down the street of the derelict Arcadia Bay and saw a torn photo on the ground. He picked it to see is was a photo of the butterfly spirit that gave me the power of the butterfly effect. He thought back to when we first met in the principle's office and when he showed me the torn Polaroid in my dorm room._

Crosby burnt the torn Polaroid into a tin garbage can of dumpster fire. Where he would burn the rest of the evidence with it. He picked up Rachel's dark room binder and opened it to stare at the pedophilic pictures taken by Mark Jefferson. Crosby flashed back to his meetings with Jefferson at the Prescott where they had set up the dark room themselves.

 _Crosby was in the dark room analyzing the place himself with Jefferson. While Jefferson himself had been taking shots of Rachel unconscious. After that, they had shook hands together for their success on the dark room project. In the reality where Jefferson kidnapped me to the dark room and shot Chloe dead in the head, Crosby was there with him when that happened. After injecting me and shooting Chloe, Jefferson stood there overlooking me go limp with my phone light illuminating his face. And Crosby was with him. Standing next to him in light when it all happened._

The man burns the red binder. Burning all of the chiaroscuric pictures of Rachel unconscious into a crispy cream. Then he took hold of the files of Nathan Prescott and all his records of the test they had ran on him for chronon sensitivity. Flashing back to when Nathan had to be dealt with.

 _Crosby, Jefferson, and Nathan all met in the American Rust junkyard the night I was kidnapped. Jefferson shot Nathan at point blank range without thinking twice. Ending the poor soul for good as Crosby watched him die. Crosby was also there during his funeral. He sat inside his limousine observing the funeral with his binoculars. Pretending to feel bad for the sins of the son. The blood that was on his hands. The man also watch Prescott get arrested by Chrysalis soldiers as he watched him get shoved into a prisoner truck and stared at him through the window from a distance. Prescott stared back angrily as the truck departed. Knowing he had been ratted out by his co-founder of his own company he ran with him._

Like the other two pieces of evidence, Crosby tossed all of Nathan's files into the fire in the tin and cremated them. And then, the man picked up the Project Cyclone disc. The project that was conducted for the storm to wipe Arcadia Bay off the map. He then flashed back to when the storm was unleashed.

 _There he was. Overwatching the tornado slowly approaching the bay on a hilltop away from town. Embracing the inevitable destruction of my beautiful home town. The terror than had been Crosby's all along. And then, he flashed back to when Chloe and I visit Seattle to see my parents. He sat there in the car he was riding in and was actually controlling the time stutter me and Chloe were stuck in. That's right. Crosby had time powers just like mine too. He was able to unfreeze the stutter we were caught in as well. He raised his hand releasing all the chronon energy to unfreeze time._

And then, he burnt the disc into the trash fire where it belonged. Crosby got a text message from Ranikov on his phone.

 **Alexei: We have them. On our way.**

 **Derrick: Great. I'll meet you when you deliver them to me.**

 **Alexei: Da. Understood.**

Crosby got of his desk, put on his leather trench coat and shades, and walked his up to where the van was to arrive.

The goons in the van restrain our wrists together with duct tape while we lye down next them unconscious from the chloroform they dosed us with. The van approaches the outpost located in the Tillamook forest. Twenty miles from Portland. Neo-Chrysalis had set up an outpost at saw mill in the Tillamook where Crosby was waiting for us. The van parks by the gate to the saw mill where Crosby stands. The mercs toss us out of the van like a bunch of Barbie dolls and we fall on the ground unconscious with our hands tapped together.

And there he was. Like Jefferson, the mentor who has betrayed me. The man who had played me just like Jefferson. The second time in a lifetime I encounter another deceiving mentor of mine. The man in the latex approaches our knocked out bodies while some mercs step out of the van with us. He removes his shades uncover his eyes and revealing the face of betrayal.

Derrick Crosby was the man. The criminal master mind of my setup. The maniac behind the fracture in time. The man behind our snitch and abduction. And now the man ready to set the world on fire and bring about the end of time as we knew it. Prepared to destroy the world. That...he was doing.

Next time on Life is Strange...

I fly in a Chrysalis helicopter with Chloe and some soldiers. Prepared for the battle of Portland. As John Connor say in the Terminator franchise, the fight is not set in the future. It begins here, tonight.

We fight and struggle against Neo-Chrysalis and Fallen from Elysium. Fighting our way to the Chrysalis tower releasing the portal in the sky unleashing Elysium.

During our fight with Crosby, Chloe I get sucked into the portal to Elysium. Now imminently entrapped on the other side.

 _"Imagine yourself in a frozen forest,"_ said Chronos.

 **End of Episode 5!**

 **Note: Ha ha ha! I bet you all didn't see that coming now did you?! If any of you were actually suspecting Crosby to be set up as the antagonist in this story, just like Jefferson, good for you. I don't blame you for distrusting the man if you ever did.**

 **Will Max and Chloe stop the end of time? Will they exploit the evil scheme of the now villainous Derrick Crosby and Neo-Chrysalis? Stay tuned on June 1 for the premiere of Call of Duty Quantum Warfare to find *ahem* I'm sorry, I meant Life is Strange Season 2 Episode 6 Frozen Forest. The season finale of my fiction! Whoop whoop!**

 **Yeah, folks. Just for a little head up, Episode 6 will contain more action then ever before in my ficture! Making it the most highly action packed episode with a Call of Duty vibe to it. Everything I've been forshadowing, everything I've been setting up since episode 1 all comes down to this! I've waited so long to do this episode. It's been a year now. I'd like to thank everyone who's been following me on this incredible journey together for holding tight until this point. There's only one episode left that is the finale. The finale will premiere on June 1. I'll be taking a week's break to other things from writing. Until then, enjoy the last episode when it premiere's the first of June. It's gonna be epic y'all! Eeee!**

 **Until next time, keep the hype train rolling and stay golden!**

 **You Are A Memory - Message To Bears**

 **Life is Strange After the Storm**

 **Episode 5 Project Elysium**

 **Voice Cast**

 **Max Caulfield... ...Hannah Telle**

 **Chloe Price... ...Ashly Burch**

 **Rachel Amber... ...Erin Yvette**

 **Warren Graham... ...Carlos Luna**

 **Nathan Prescott... ...Nik Shriner**

 **Kate Marsh... ...Dayeanne Hutton**

 **Victoria Chase... ...Dani Knights**

 **Joyce Price... ...Cissy Jones**

 **David Madsen... ...Don McManus**

 **Vanessa Caulfield... ...Misty Lee**

 **Ryan Caulfield... ...Adam Harrington**

 **Frank Bowers... ...Daniel Bonjour**

 **Mark Jefferson... ...Derek Phillips**

 **Derrick Crosby... ...Peter Jessop**

 **Sean Prescott... ...Keith Szarabajka**

 **Raymond Wells... ...Eric Morgan Stuart**

 **Clayton Cage... ...Chris Fries**

 **Kristine Prescott... ...Laura Bailey**

 **Sebian Sorenson... ...Dwight Schultz**

 **Michelle Grant... ...PaSean Wilson**

 **Judge Gareth... ...Stephen Russell**

 **Alexei Ranikov... ...Keyth Farley**

 **Chronos... ...Keith Szarabajka**

 **Written and Edited by**

 **WickDaLine**

 **Based on the Characters by**

 **Christian Divine**

 **Music by**

 **Jonathan Morali**

 **Soundtrack**

 **Fire in the Flood - Vance Joy**

 **My Number - Foals**

 **Wake Me Up - Avicii**

 **Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes**

 **Walls - Anadel**

 **Black Balloons - Local Natives**

 **To the Top - Twin Shadow**

 **You Are A Memory - Message To Bears**

 **Special Thanks**

 **Dontnod**

 **Michel Koch**

 **Luc Baghadoust**

 **Christian Divine**

 **Hannah Telle**

 **Ashly Burch**

 **Xemtlenc**

 **tur1823**

 **and you!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own anything. All rights and property go to Square Enix and Dontnod Entertainment. Thank you.**


End file.
